Cuando casi te pierdo Nezumi
by yukio87
Summary: Sion casi pierde a Nezumi en la correccional, pero pensaban que ahora que el muro cayo todo iba a ir bien, cosas ocultas permanecen en la ciudad y Nezumi es el blanco de aquella maldad que acecha con separarlos para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando casi te pierdo Nezumi.

Sion tomo a Nezumi quien había caído cerca de sus piernas cuando recibió el disparo que le atravesó el lado izquierdo del pecho, Sion podía ver como la sangre comenzaba a manchar la ropa y el piso alrededor del chico, al sentir una explosión se agacho justo a tiempo para evitar una bala del mismo tipo que le había disparado a Nezumi, aprovechando que el guardia se encontraba en el suelo aturdido, tomo al chico y con algo de dificultad por ser más débil y pequeño que su compañero lo llevo a la enfermería.

-Aguanta, todo estará bien-le dijo para alentar a Nezumi quien se estaba poniendo cada vez mas palido y su respiración comenzaba a ser superficial. Tomando unas vendas le levanto la camisa y comenzó a darle los primeros auxilios, la herida era muy grave y su amigo estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Deteniendo momentáneamente el sangrado, lo coloco en su espalda. Nezumi se encontraba casi inconsciente, podía sentir la débil respiración en su cuello proveniente de su amigo-¡Debes aguantar Nezumi, prometimos que saldríamos vivos de aquí, no te olvides de eso!-dijo con tono desesperado el chico al sentir algo tibio en su espalda, justamente donde se encontraba la herida de Nezumi. "Maldición, comenzó a sangrar nuevamente" pensó al andar por los pasillos destruidos de la penitenciaria, se oían explosiones y gritos por todos lados. Sus fuerzas le estaban fallando, el humo y el fuego drenaban sus fuerzas-Debo llevara a Nezumi al hospital, si me doy por vencido Nezumi morirá por mi culpa-Sacando fuerzas de no sabía dónde, siguió andando hasta el ducto de la basura, abriendo la puerta sentó a Nezumi en la orilla y entrando al ducto coloco la manta de superfibra alrededor de ellos y saltaron, Sion sujeto firmemente a Nezumi quien a esa altura había perdido el sentido, hecho que preocupo a Sion. Al aterrizar sobre la fría banda transportadora de basura esta comenzó a funcionar llevándolos al sitio donde Inukashi con Rikiga esperaban por ellos, mientras se dirigían hacia allá, decidió revisar la condición de Nezumi.

-Nngh- gimio Nezumi cuando sintió los dedos de Sion sobre la herida, seguía inconsciente pero que reaccionara al tacto tranquilizo un poco a Sion, "si solo el sangrado se detuviera"pensó Sion abrazando el cuerpo de su amigo con ternura.

-Ya casi, solo un poco más-le susurro al odio. Cuando se detuvo la banda transportadora, Sion busco a Inukashi con la vista pero el humo no le dejaba ver-Tsukiyo ve por Inukashi, rápido-apremio a la rata que había salido de entre la ropa de Nezumi. A los pocos minutos volvió con Rikiga e Inukashi-Por favor, debemos llevar a Nezumi al hospital pronto o morirá-explico con un hilo de voz, desde que le habían disparado al chico, Sion no había permitido salir sus emociones, pero al ver que estaban próximos a salir, sus emociones lo desbordaron y comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquilo Sion, un zorro como Nezumi no morirá tan fácilmente-dijo Inukashi ayudando a poner a Nezumi en la espalda de Rikiga, sin perder el tiempo salieron del lugar que ya comenzaba a caer en pedazos. Al subir al auto que Rikiga había dejado cerca del edificio para la huida, Sion subió en la parte trasera para cuidar a Nezumi, quien no reacciono a nada.

-Conozco a un doctor que puede atender a Nezumi sin hacer preguntas, pero debemos entrar a la Ciudad, es en Lost Town-explico Sion con urgencia en la voz al notar que apenas latía el corazón de su amigo. Rikiga condujo siguiendo las indicaciones de Sion hasta una pequeña casa con una cruz sobre una ventana, era de segundo piso, pero parecía ser un lugar seguro. Bajando del auto Sion miro el rostro de Nezumi, manchado con sangre, pero igual de hermoso que siempre, golpeando la puerta, esperaron, a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y un hombre de edad algo avanzada los recibió-Por favor doctor Kira ayude a mi amigo, se está muriendo-rogo con lagrimas en los ojos Sion. El hombre lo quedo mirando.

-¿Sion?-pregunto incrédulo ante lo que veía, el chico asintió-Entren, ahora mismo atenderé a tu amigo-los hizo pasar, por dentro era enorme, con pasillos largos y habitaciones por todos lados-Enfermera, tenemos una emergencia-llamo colocando a Nezumi en una camilla, lo llevaron a la sala de cirugía. Mientras Sion, Rikiga e Inukashi se sentaron a esperar. Sion se sentía culpable, si no hubiese estado recriminando a Nezumi por la muerte de Safu, no habría sucedido eso, cerró los ojos sintiéndose miserable.

Al cabo de una hora y media, el doctor apareció usando una bata manchada con sangre-Hicimos lo que pudimos, pero no aseguro que se recuperara del todo, llego muy mal, además había perdido demasiada sangre, todo eso fueron factores fundamentales para él-explico haciendo una leve reverencia.

Sion bajo la vista, no era posible que a Nezumi le sucediera eso por su culpa-¿Puedo subir?-pidió con voz llorosa el chico.

-No hay problema, pero no lo agiten, se encuentra muy débil y por el momento se encuentra con una mascarilla de oxigeno, como ya explique está muy mal, así que no lo perturben-el doctor miro al grupo-Esta en la quinta habitación del segundo piso-añadió dejándolos pasar, Sion subió desesperado los escalones hasta la habitación, abriendo la puerta, se encontró con Nezumi acostado en una cama de sabanas blancas, le habían puesto un suero y le estaban dando una transfusión de sangre, estaba vendado su brazo izquierdo, el que había herido Rashi. Supuso que la pierna herida también debía estar en el mismo estado, pero la venda que le cubría todo el pecho le llamo la atención, a pesar de estar vendado aun podía verse rastros de sangre en él, el chico se encontraba con la cabeza ladeada hacia la puerta con la mascarilla de oxigeno sobre su rostro, unas marcadas ojeras sobre el palido rostro, que a pesar de todo seguía siendo hermoso, y el cabello azul oscuro, se hallaban sueltos.

-Lo siento Nezumi-gimió Sion sin poder contener las lagrimas, no podía creer como se encontraba Nezumi en ese momento. Le tomo la mano y la acaricio.

-No…te preocupes…-musito débilmente Nezumi abriendo los ojos con lentitud, Sion lo quedo mirando con los ojos repletos de lagrimas-Estaré…bien…

-¡NEZUMI!- exclamo emocionado el chico abrazando a Nezumi quien hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Aún estoy herido-murmuro casi inaudiblemente, sus ojos se estaban cerrando se sentía muy débil y cansado-¿Tú…estas bien?-pregunto intentando mantenerse consciente, pero su cuerpo se oponía a su voluntad.

-Lo estoy, por ahora descansa, necesitas recobrar fuerza-Sion lo miro al tiempo que Nezumi se quedaba dormido. De pronto se oyeron disparos en el primer piso.

-Debemos irnos-Rikiga apremio, retirando las agujas del brazo de Nezumi lo tomo en brazos sin problema. Salieron por la salida de emergencia, era hora de acabar con la falsedad de esa Ciudad.

Unos días después…

-¿Cómo se encuentra Nezumi?-pregunto la madre de Sion cuando su hijo bajo por las escalera con una bandeja con un poco de comida en el plato.

-Aún muy débil, pero puede permanecer un poco más de tiempo despierto-contesto esbozando una leve sonrisa. Dejando la bandeja subió de nuevo, debía cambiar los vendajes del chico, al entrar a la habitación ladeo la cabeza, se sentía tan bien de tener a Nezumi a su cuidado, el joven no se opuso a quedarse en la casa, dada su condición, tampoco podía negarse, pero el que más disfrutaba con todo eso era Sion, quien no perdía oportunidad para acariciar la suave piel de Nezumi, la cual a pesar de la fiebre y las heridas seguía siendo hermosa como siempre. En ese momento Sion descubrió que el sentimiento que sentía por Nezumi era amor, y Nezumi en su estado de semi letargo se dio cuenta que sin Sion a su lado él no era nada. Por lo que decidió una vez recuperado, permanecer al lado de Sion para siempre.


	2. Por Fin Revelamos lo Que Sentiamos

Por Fin Revelamos Lo que Sentíamos.

Nezumi ya casi se había recuperado por completo de sus heridas, aun así Sion no lo dejaba hacer muchas cosas lo cuidaba demasiado lo cual solo ocasionaba el malestar del pelilargo.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, no es necesario que me revises cada cinco minutos-Se quejo Nezumi cuando por cuarta vez en lo que llevaban de dia, Sion le tomaba la temperatura y le revisaba las heridas las cuales ya estaban casi cerradas, pero no por completo, solo por el exterior según les había dicho el médico.

-Tengo que estar seguro, estuviste muy mal y no quiero verte así otra vez-Dijo Sion-El médico dijo que si no tenias cuidado las heridas podrían abrirse y no quiero arriesgarme a que eso suceda-Nezumi suspiro cansinamente-Además fue mi culpa que te hirieran como lo hicieron, estuviste a punto de morir…-Afirmo el brazo de Nezumi con delicadeza, el joven desvió la mirada, le disgustaba tanta atención, jamás había necesitado de alguien y no quería cambiar eso, pero aun así dejaba que Sion lo siguiera revisando, después de todo habían decidido quedarse juntos y él en realidad ya no podía estar lejos de ese chico de cabellos blancos que fue capaz de tocar su corazón escondido.

Karan se reía detrás de Sion, le hacía gracia ver a alguien como Nezumi tan sumiso, ante su hijo, pero notaba que entre esos dos jóvenes había algo más que simple amistad, habían creado un lazo irrompible durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en el Distrito Oeste. Podía recordar el rostro de Sion cuando le pidió a ella si dejaba que Nezumi se quedara con ellos, no se negó, después de todo el joven no estaba en condición de estar solo en ese momento, y a parte el había cuidado y protegido a Sion todo ese tiempo. Pero al verlo podía notar que aun era un adolescente, tenía la misma edad que Sion, actuaba en ocasiones como un niño y tenia mal genio, muy opuesto a Sion, pero podía entender a que se debía, había crecido solo, le habían matado a todos los de su familia y pueblo, además de haber pasado por momentos difíciles desde temprana edad, podía ver las cicatrices en la espalda del joven, esas marcas de quemaduras las cuales fueron ocasionadas por las personas de No. 6, las marcas de balas en su hombro izquierdo, una más abajo, la cual casi ocasiona la muerte de ese chico en la correccional. No iba a abandonar a ese chico, ahora era un miembro más de su familia.

-Sion, ya déjalo respirar, lo estas asfixiando con tantos cuidado, ¿Cierto querido?-Comento Karan guiñándole un ojo a Nezumi, este parpadeo, aun no se acostumbraba a que lo trataran tan cariñosamente.

-No se preocupe Señora, me las puedo arreglar sin problemas-Farfullo algo cohibido con la mirada que la madre de Sion le estaba dando.

Sion termino de revisar a Nezumi y volteo a verla-Mamá no lo estoy asfixiando, solo estoy preocupado por el-Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-Voy a buscar unas cosas en el Distrito Oeste, necesito de mis libros, pero no sé dónde ponerlos-Dijo Nezumi colocándose la camisa con la chaqueta, ambas cosas nuevas que le había regalado Karan cuando salió del hospital, como agradecimiento por cuidar a Sion.

-No puedes hacer fuerzas Nezumi, o las heridas se te abrirán y te tendrán que coser de nuevo-Interrumpió Sion mirando al chico con preocupación.

Nezumi suspiro-Si usted su majestad desea acompañarme, puede hacerlo-Camino hacia la puerta mientras se ataba el cabello, Sion con una sonrisa lo siguió. En el exterior Nezumi miro al chico-Sabes Sion, estaba pensando en buscar un sitio cerca de la casa de tu madre para vivir, no creo que todos mis libros entren en tu casa…

-Pero no podre verte tan seguido si te vas a ir a otro lugar…

-Tontito, estaba sugiriendo que nosotros dos vivamos en una casa aparte de la de tu madre, yo con mi trabajo y tú con el tuyo podríamos pagarlo, ¿Qué dices?- La sonrisa de Nezumi lo dejo mudo, podía ver los labios rojos de su amigo, suaves y tan deseables-¿Sion?-La voz de Nezumi le llego desde muy lejos.

-Ss-si-Murmuro bajando la vista, no podía creer lo que había estado pensando, ambos eran chicos y esos pensamientos no eran normales, pero desde la primera vez que vio a Nezumi un sentimiento de atracción había entrado en su corazón. Llegaron al Distrito Oeste, ahora un poco más calmado, las personas intentaban construir nuevas viviendas en el suelo arrasado, que los nuevos Manda mas de No. 6 habían mandado a limpiar, entregándoles implementos para la reconstrucción. Cuando entraron en la habitación Nezumi prendió las lámparas, el lugar no había sufrido ningún daño, después de todo estaba lejos de donde había sido la caza de hombre. Puso unos libros en la mesa y comenzó a buscar entre las cajas sus cosas, Sion lo miro, no podía engañar a su corazón él deseaba con todo su cuerpo, alma y corazón a ese joven frente a él, sin darse cuenta le tomo del brazo derecho deteniéndolo en su búsqueda de cosas, Nezumi lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa Sion?-Pregunto intentando zafarse pero sin conseguirlo, Sion lo empujo contra la pared, Nezumi no tenia aun las suficientes fuerzas para oponer resistencia-Sion deja de jugar

-No estoy jugando-Respondió Sion mirando a los ojos a Nezumi, afirmo el rostro del chico con sus manos y acercando sus labios a los del chico lo beso, Nezumi abrió los ojos sorprendido, no era igual al beso de buenas noches falso que le había dado tiempo atrás, ni al de despedida, era un beso repleto de sentimientos y emociones que lo dejaron estático en su sitio, sintió como la lengua de Sion tocaban sus labios pidiéndole la entrada, Nezumi lo empujo con el rostro sonrojado, Sion lo miraba con amor.

-¿Sion sabes lo que estás haciendo?-Mascullo intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo, el había besado a muchas mujeres y a un hombre, pero eso era actuado, nunca había sido besado de la forma en que Sion lo había hecho.

-Por supuesto que si se lo que estoy haciendo, ya te dije, me siento atraído hacia ti, te amo, ¿no sientes lo mismo por mi?-Pregunto Sion mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Nezumi trago, su corazón latía muy rápido en su pecho, tanto que no podía creer que Sion no lo notara-Pero ambos somos chicos, ¿Qué dirá tu madre?

-Ella ya lo sabe, sabe que lo que siento por ti es amor, se que entenderá todo-Aproximo de nuevo sus labios a los de Nezumi, esta vez el joven lo acepto sin dudar, la lengua de Sion ingreso a su boca, así que el aprovecho de hacer lo mismo, ambos chicos jugaban con sus lenguas y recorrían sus bocas en un juego placentero, lleno de éxtasis y sentimientos, Sion lo fue empujando a la cama, Nezumi no protesto, no interesaba quien tenía el control de todo eso, lo que importaba era que ambos sentían lo mismo. Sion lo recostó en la cama y se subió encima, apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre el de Nezumi, este abrió los ojos sorprendido, sentía algo duro sobre su pierna, más arriba del muslo proveniente de Sion-No quiero esperar más…

-Sion, no puedo, al menos no por el momento-Susurro con falta de aliento por el largo beso Nezumi mirando al chico, Sion lo miro sin comprender- Aun no estoy curado al cien por ciento y no quiero echar a perder este maravilloso momento con quejas, pero estas apoyado en mi pierna lastimada, no quería quejarme pero la herida según el doctor va a tardar al menos unas tres semanas más para que sane bien, después de todo la bala atravesó completamente la pierna y rozo el hueso con los tendones, porque crees que caminábamos tan lento hacia acá, no era por gusto, por eso…-Vio como Sion se sonrojaba aun mas mientras se levantaba-Cuando sane bien podremos hacer mucho más de lo te hare ahora-Tomo el brazo de Sion y lo atrajo hacia él, con su mano acaricio el cabello de Sion-Al menos déjame hacerme cargo de esto-Dijo señalando la parte del pantalón de Sion donde se veía algo levantado. Este se tapo el rostro con las manos completamente avergonzado por ese hecho-No te preocupes, es normal que suceda esto si estas con la persona que amas-Durante unas horas no se oía nada más que gemidos y sonido de placer de ambos chicos…

Continuará.

Opinen, comenten y sugieran ideas para seguir escribiendo, todo constructivo por favor. Gracias por leer y comentar.


	3. Algo No Esta Bien

Algo no Está Bien.

Habían pasado casi un año desde la caída del muro que separaba a No. 6 del Distrito Oeste, Nezumi había vuelto al teatro mientras Sion había decidió hacer un negocio dentro de No. 6 con Inukashi de limpiar a las perros de las personas por cierta cantidad de plata dependiendo del tamaño y que tan sucio estaba el perro. Pero Sion podía notar que algo pasaba con Nezumi, el sitio que se habían buscado estaba bien ubicado dentro de Lost Town pero sabía que igual quedaba muy lejos del teatro donde Nezumi iba todos los días desde que se había recuperado por completo, pero lo que le preocupaba era que llegaba cansado y muy tarde a la casa, además que salía temprano antes del amanecer para llegar a la hora al teatro y llegaba pasada la medianoche a la casa, pero Nezumi no se quejaba y seguía con lo suyo.

-Nezumi si en realidad quieres podríamos buscar algo más próximo al Distrito Oeste para que vivamos, no quiero que te pase algo malo o que te enfermes…-Pero se cayó al notar la mirada de fastidio del joven.

-No vengas con esas cosas, esta casa queda a cinco minutos de la de tu madre y ella no puede ir a un sitio tan peligroso como lo es el Distrito Oeste, aun quedan delincuentes por ahí, recuerda que la tasa de criminalidad ha subido en la frontera de No. 6 y el Distrito Oeste desde que cayó el muro, no de forma exorbitante pero ya las calles no son tan seguras como lo eran antes-Nezumi dio un énfasis a lo ultimo mientras salía del baño tras ducharse, se estaba secando el pelo, era su dia libre así que estaba aprovechando de descansar.

Sion sentado en el sofá volteo a verlo, la sola imagen de Nezumi solo con el pantalón le hizo sonrojar-Pero me preocupa que te este sobre esforzando, si te enfermas me sentiré culpable…

-Deja de ser tan fastidioso conmigo, soy lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarme solo, recuerda que lo he estado haciendo desde muy pequeño, me vas a hacer perder mi estilo, suficiente me ha molestado Inukashi por nuestra relación, además estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco y no me enfermo con facilidad. Piensa, desde que vivimos juntos en el Distrito Oeste hasta el dia de hoy ¿cuántas veces me he enfermado?-Saco una camisa y se la coloco.

Sion subió su vista hacia el techo pensativamente-En realidad nunca, yo siempre soy el que se enferma, pero desde que te conozco nunca te he visto enfermo-Miro a Nezumi-¿Eso es algo de la gente del bosque?

-No lo sé, no recuerdo mucho a mi gente, se que solíamos cantar cada vez que cambiábamos de estación a los arboles y a Elyurias, pero no recuerdo que alguna vez me haya enfermado como tú lo has hecho, lo máximo que he tenido ha sido fiebre, pero solo de cansancio no por estar enfermo, y cuando estuve en cama fue por las heridas que sufrí en el centro penitenciario, pero eso solamente-Respondió Nezumi sentándose frente a Sion-Oye que te parece dar una vuelta, es nuestro dia libre y no quiero pasarlo dentro de la casa-Quería dar un paseo acompañado por la persona más importante en su vida.

-Ya, pero debemos regresar temprano para la preparar la cena…

-No te preocupes por eso, compramos la comida fuera y la calentamos aquí, no hay que hacerse problemas-Tomo de la mano a Sion y lo llevo fuera, no se había puesto la chaqueta ya que el clima estaba caluroso. Anduvieron por el parque deteniéndose cerca del lago bajo la sombra de un árbol-Que relajante es sentir la brisa del verano, es completamente distinta a como los sentía en el Distrito Oeste-Dijo Nezumi recostándose en el pasto, Sion lo miro, no se había tomado el cabello el cual lo hacía ver muy femenino, podía notar cómo era observado por las personas que pasaban por allí, el aspecto andrógino de su pareja era fuera de este mundo. Realmente era muy guapo, podía oír los suspiros de las chicas mientras señalaban a Nezumi, pero lo ponía celoso, no le gustaba que nadie más que el mirara a su Nezumi-No te preocupes-Murmuro el joven sacando de sus pensamientos a Sion.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Pregunto Sion intentando sonar natural.

-Puedo notar tus celos a kilómetros, pero no te preocupes ellas no me interesan ni siquiera las miradas lascivas de esos pervertidos me molestan, me basta y me sobra con tenerte a ti-Se incorporo, Sion se había puesto rojo-Te amo de eso no debes dudar, recuerda que sin ti mi vida no es nada

-Yo dije eso primero, pero me da gusto oírte decir eso, además me molesta que te miren tanto, deberías tomarte el cabello, suelto llamas más la atención que de costumbre-Le paso un elástico, Nezumi lo tomo y se tomo su cabello en su cola de caballo.

-Realmente eres celoso, ¿no?-Comento acariciando la mejilla del peliblanco, este lo miro con el rostro sonrojado cosa que le agradaba, se apoyo en el pasto y subió la vista al cielo-Hoy no hay nada mejor, te tengo a ti y estoy disfrutando de un bello dia junto a quien más amo…aw-dijo llevándose la muñeca izquierda a la boca, miro el pasto pudo ver a un bicho negro que se ocultaba bajo la tierra-Maldito bicho me mordió-Se miro la mano, tenía un punto rojo en la muñeca donde le había mordido.

Sion ladeo la cabeza-¿Sucede algo Nezumi?

-Nada, solo un bicho molesto-Sonrió. Estuvieron allí por horas, Sion apoyado en el pecho de Nezumi mientras disfrutaban del dia, al atardecer, se levantaron-Sera mejor ir a comprar la comida, mañana debo estar temprano en el teatro-Se marcharon del lugar y comprando comida se dirigieron a la casa-Voy a bañarme de nuevo para sacarme la tierra del parque-Se retiro al baño.

Sion se puso a calentar la comida, estaba tan feliz, no recordaba cuando había sido el dia en que se sintió triste por última vez-¿Nezumi vas a querer el tempura o los shabu-shabu?

-Cualquiera, me da lo mismo, pero sabes también podrías repartirlo mitad y mitad así ambos comeremos lo mismo-Respondió Nezumi desde el baño. Sion saco dos platos y sirvió. Cuando Nezumi salió del baño, este sonrió-Sion que te parece si el próximo dia libre que tenga invitamos a tu madre a comer con nosotros, después de todo no solamente podemos ir nosotros a verla sino que ella también puede hacer lo mismo-Dijo mientras comían.

-Se lo diré mañana-Nezumi se puso de pie al acabar, se aproximo a Sion y le levanto el rostro-¿Nezumi?

-Quiero saborearte un poco, ¿Me dejas?-Dijo intentando de parecer un niño mimado. Sion asintió, se puso de pie y abrazo al joven, le fue quitando la camisa mientras se besaban de manera apasionada entrelazando sus lenguas y lamiendo el cuello del pelilargo. Nezumi había bajado su mano derecha hacia la entrepierna de Sion y le bajo la cremallera del pantalón, el chico ya estaba excitado-Eres rápido para esto-Comento Nezumi sacándose por completo la camisa que Sion se había encargado de desabrochar, ambos se fueron a la cama entre besos y caricias hasta terminar con Sion sobre Nezumi, este tenía el rostro sonrojado por los movimientos sensuales que realizaba mientras Sion le penetraba con lentitud, meneándose con una lentitud que solo hacia gemir de placer a Nezumi se acariciaron con ternura, Sion le besaba en el cuello y los pezones y con movimientos circulares masajeaba el miembro de Nezumi, este no podía hacer nada más que gemir y besar a Sion con placer, sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno al otro.

Al dia siguiente Sion despertó antes que Nezumi, mirándolo le acaricio el cabello, el chico entreabrió los ojos al sentir la caricia-Buenos días su majestad-Saludo incorporándose.

-Buenos días-Respondió acercándose para darle un beso, se levantaron y empezaron a prepararse para salir a sus respectivos trabajos, Nezumi entro al baño, abriendo la llave de la ducha comenzó a sacarse el pijama, se sentía raro, pero no le dio importancia, habían días en que se sentía raro físicamente y resultaba no ser nada. Se ducho y poniéndose la ropa salió.

-El desayuno ya está listo-Anuncio Sion sentándose a la mesa, Nezumi se sentó frente a él-Hoy trabajo hasta las cuatro, así que hoy hare tu cena favorita, no llegues tarde

-No te preocupes, llegare como las ocho, intentare salir antes pero no te aseguro nada

En el teatro Nezumi sentado a un lado del escenario se sentía mal, le dolía la cabeza y sentía como si su temperatura corporal fuera más alta de lo usual. Pero siguió ensayando fingiendo que todo estaba bien, como siempre lo hacía. Cuando salió a las siete un cuarto se dirigió a la casa, no sabía que le pasaba, pero no quería preocupar a Sion, menos con el discurso que le había dado que el jamás se había enfermado, cosa cierta, pero no podía ser tan irónica la vida que al dia siguiente que dice eso se enferma por primera vez. Al llegar, Sion le había preparado la sopa favorita de Nezumi, la sopa Macbeth.

-Bienvenido a casa, ¿Cómo te fue?-Dijo Sion al verlo llegar.

Nezumi sonrió-Bien, y ¿cómo estuvo tu dia?

-Nuestra clientela está creciendo, hoy nos trajeron a dieciséis perros, bastante bueno debo decir-Frunció el ceño al ver el rostro de Nezumi-¿Pasa algo? Te ves muy palido-Observo un tanto preocupado Sion.

-No es nada, solo estoy cansado, no he podido descansar en todo el dia-Mintió sentándose a la mesa, comenzaron a comer, en eso Nezumi deja la cuchara a un lado y se lleva la mano derecha a la boca, sentía nauseas. Sion preocupado se levanto y se aproximo a él.

-Nezumi ¿Qué pasa?-Le puso una mano en la frente, abriendo los ojos como platos miro a su pareja-¡Estas hirviendo! Vamos debes acostarte-Le afirmo del brazo y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, Nezumi no dijo nada, se dejo llevar a la cama, acostándose cerró los ojos, se sentía muy mal, jamás en su vida se había sentido así-Te daré una pastilla para bajar la fiebre-Sion saco el botiquín y abriéndolo saco una caja de pastillas y el termómetro digital, poniendo el termómetro sobre los labios de Nezumi espero, tras un minuto retiro el termómetro-Treinta y nueve con tres, pero eso es mucho, ¿Qué te duele?-Siguió preguntando sacando a relucir su lado biólogo.

El joven no sabía cómo responder a eso-No sé, nunca me he sentido así, no puedo decir que cosas que siento en este momento es normal o no-Murmuro débilmente mientras Sion le sacaba las botas con la chaqueta.

-Debes tomar esto, ayudará con la fiebre-Le tendió una pequeña pastilla blanca, pero Nezumi no la tomo-No te lo estoy sugiriendo, te lo estoy ordenando-La voz de Sion sonó firme.

-Jamás he tomado pastillas, no sé si me hará bien-Susurro cerrando los ojos, su cabeza le estaba matando, sentía miles de clavos apuñalarle una y otra vez su cerebro, además de un malestar en su pecho y su cuerpo. A los pocos minutos se quedo dormido. Sion lo tapo, aprovecho la ocasión para tomarle el pulso. Le tomo la muñeca derecha a Nezumi y colocando sus dedos índice y corazón sobre el punto bajo el dedo gordo de la mando del chico midió las pulsaciones, el latido era muy bajo, casi cuarenta por minutos. Realmente algo no andaba bien con Nezumi, pero no sabía que, le puso un paño frio en la frente y en el pecho para intentar bajarle la fiebre.

-Se supone que cuando una persona tiene fiebre los latidos cardiacos tienden a subir no a bajar-Miro a Nezumi, se estaba preocupando por su pareja, respiraba de forma muy irregular, le acaricio el cabello el cual lo soltó de su amarre para que no molestara al chico-Vamos Nezumi, debes mejorar, me dijiste que nunca te habías enfermado, no puede ser justo ahora que lo hagas-Le tomo la mano izquierda y la acaricio, de pronto noto algo levantado en la suave piel de su amante, le miro, una marca roja se encontraba en su muñeca, estaba inflamada y dura a la palpación. Se acordó que Nezumi le había dicho algo sobre un bicho, pero no le habían dado más importancia "¿Y si ese bicho estaba infectado con algo?"Pensó mirando a Nezumi, debía tomar una muestra de sangre para hacer los análisis. Sacando una jeringa del botiquín, la saco de su embase estéril y limpiando el área con un algodón con alcohol le saco un poco de sangre al chico quien ni siquiera dio indicios de haber sentido el piquete en su brazo. Lo llevo al microscopio y la vio a través de la lupa, la sangre tenía pocos glóbulos rojos y los blancos se veían difusos, frunció el ceño, eso era imposible-Voy a tener que llevarlo al hospital, esto no es normal-Se acerco a Nezumi y le toco el hombro-Nezumi despierta, debemos ir al hospital para que te vean-Dijo meciéndolo suavemente. Nezumi entreabrió los ojos, mirándolo intento incorporarse sin conseguirlo-Relájate, no estás bien, debo llevarte al hospital para que te examinen, hay ciertas anormalidades en tu sangre-Lo ayudo a levantarse, Nezumi se apoyo en Sion, no podía mantenerse de pie por su cuenta-¿Viste el bicho que te mordió ayer?-Pregunto sin saber si Nezumi lo estaba oyendo o no.

-Era…negro-Musito al oído de Sion, este sonrió, Nezumi siempre tenía una fortaleza interna que ninguna enfermedad iba a vencer. Le puso una chaqueta encima y lo llevo afuera a paso lento, en el exterior detuvo un taxi, subiendo le pidió al conductor que los llevara al hospital. Nezumi iba semi inconsciente al lado de Sion, la fiebre era muy alta y su pulso bajo. Bajando del taxi tras pagarle al chofer, entraron al hospital, a la parte de urgencias, Nezumi ya casi no podía andar, al verlos, el doctor de turno corrió hacia ellos, no había gente en ese momento en el lugar.

-¿Qué le sucede?-Pregunto viendo a Sion, mientras lo ayudaba a poner a Nezumi en una camilla.

-Llego así del trabajo, sus glóbulos rojos son pocos y los glóbulos blancos están difusos, además tiene bradicardia y fiebre de casi cuarenta grados, ayer le mordió un bicho negro en el parque y le provoco esto en su muñeca, se llama Nezumi, tiene diecisiete años-Contesto sin dudar el chico.

El doctor asintió-Muy bien, lo examinaremos de inmediato, por mientras hay que mandar al departamento de infectologia al parque para que den con ese bicho que puede ser la causa de que él este así-Una enfermera llevo la camilla a una sala, con un Nezumi casi inconsciente, pero este levanto su brazo derecho débilmente-¿Qué…

-Lo quiero…conmigo-Musito señalando a Sion, este sonrió, su amante dudaba de todos, pero si Sion estaba a su lado, estaría tranquilo. Se acerco y le tomo la mano-No…me dejes…solo-Pidió Nezumi entreabriendo los ojos para mirarlo.

-No lo hare-Sion miro al doctor-Me quedare con él, así que por favor revísenlo y hagan algo para sanarlo-El doctor asintió, la enfermera le abrió la camisa a Nezumi, Sion no pudo dejar de notar como ella miraba a su pareja con unos ojos pervertido. "No nunca lo dejaría solo con personas como estas que podrían aprovecharse de que mi Nezumi está débil" pensó apretando la mano que sostenía, su amante había cerrado los ojos, la enfermera le coloco una mascarilla de oxigeno y le puso un suero en el brazo izquierdo. Le sacaron una muestra de sangre y con unos electrodos en su pecho le midieron los latidos cardiacos. Por mientras el departamento de Infectologia se encontraba en el parque buscando al bicho negro que había mordido a Nezumi.

Tras casi cuatro horas esperando sentado al lado de Nezumi, el doctor apareció con los resultados de los análisis de la sangre de Nezumi, se veía preocupado y a la vez algo sorprendido.

-Joven Sion, los análisis realizados a la sangre de su amigo…

-Es mi pareja, así qué ya dígame que pasa con el

-Bueno, los análisis señalan que su sangre se encuentra afectada por un bacteria rara, jamás vista por aquí, además hay diferencias en su formación genética muy parecida a lo que causaba en los huéspedes las abejas parásitos cuando los mataba según las pruebas realizadas a los cuerpos de las víctimas, pero es extraño, si él hubiese tenido esa abeja parasito y hubiese sobrevivido estaría parecido a ti Sion, lo raro es que al parecer la composición de su sangre se ve afectada por esta bacteria introducida por ese bicho, el departamento de infectologia me contacto hace dos horas y me comunico que encontraron al bicho y por lo que los resultados parciales entregados por las maquinas, la bacteria solo es dañina para la gente del bosque…no sé si has oído hablar de la gente del pueblo Mao, ellos Vivian aquí cuando se creó esta ciudad, y los destruyeron los iniciadores de esta ciudad, los cuerpos de ellos fueron llevados a un laboratorio y les realizaron experimentos y análisis los cuales solo algunos tuvieron la suerte de tener, ellos decían que su genética era única la cual les permitían tener un contacto único con la naturaleza, es a esa gente que son afectados por ese bicho-Miro a Sion, este pudo notar el interés que despertaba Nezumi en ese hombre-¿De dónde es él?, no parece de por aquí-Pregunto viendo a Nezumi.

-Es del Distrito Oeste, lo conocí allí-Mintió para dejar el asunto zanjado-Lo conocí hace varios años atrás, sus padres murieron cuando tenía doce años en la caza del hombre que realizaba No. 6, lo cual supongo ya debe saber, ¿no?-Sion estaba hablando con una voz que solía usar Nezumi para que las personas dejaran de preguntar cosas que no les incumbía.

-Por eso era, bueno, el tratamiento que se le debe dar es una limpieza de la sangre para eliminar todo rastro de bacteria dentro de sus sistema…-En eso la maquina que señalaba los latidos cardiacos de Nezumi comenzó a sonar, Sion reconocía ese sonido, era cuando alguien entraba en paro cardiaco, corrió hacia la habitación junto al doctor y a un grupo de cinco enfermeros con una maquina de resucitación. Abriéndole la camisa a Nezumi comenzó la maniobra de resucitación, Sion quien miraba desde un lado de la cama, podía ver el rostro palido de Nezumi, el cual iba poniéndose mas palido mientras le hacían la maniobra.

"Vamos Nezumi, no puedes dejarme aquí, sin ti mi vida no es nada, no me hagas esto…"Unas lagrimas cayeron de sus mejillas al ver que no reaccionaba con nada, la maquina que mostraba los signos vitales de Nezumi seguía estando roja en una línea recta. Ya pasaban los dos minutos de maniobra y nada, Sion cayó de rodillas, por primera vez pensó en Elyurias, en Safu "Por favor Safu, no dejes que Nezumi me sea arrebatado de mi lado, tráemelo de regreso" rezo viendo que el doctor iba a dar por acabado la maniobra, estaba viendo el reloj. "¡ELYURIAS!" el médico saco su bolígrafo e iba a anotar la hora de muerte cuando la máquina de los signos vitales de Nezumi dio una señal de vida.

-Denle 10 ml de Epinefrina, rápido-Ordeno el doctor con rostro sorprendido ante el acontecimiento visto-Lo recuperamos, hay que hacerle una diálisis antes que sufra otro paro-Sion se levanto una vez terminaron de atender a Nezumi.

-No puedes dejarme, tú eres mío, yo soy el dueño de tu vida, yo decido cuando me puedes dejar…

-Eso…eso es egoísta-Musito Nezumi entreabriendo los ojos, Sion no pudo aguantarse y lo abrazo tan fuerte como podía, quería sentir el cuerpo de su amante, aunque caliente por la fiebre y debilitado como estaba Nezumi también lo abrazo-Nunca dejaría…solo a un…natural como mi Sion…

Continuara…

Gracias por leer y por favor dejen Reviews, suben el ánimo. Ah! Y si tienen ideas o sugerencias díganmelo, puede servir para continuar escribiendo.


	4. El Enemigo que Acecha a Nezumi

Personajes y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko. El resto es mío, ojala le guste.

El Enemigo que Acecha a Nezumi

Nezumi se encontraba ya mucho mejor de lo sucedido con el bicho, pero el doctor había insistido que se quedara un tiempo más en el hospital, como era obvio Nezumi no quiso quedarse, pero Sion lo convenció para que lo hiciera. Era casi medio dia, y como era habitual Sion se encontraba a su lado, no lo dejaba solo ni un momento, el único rato que lo dejo solo y se fue a la casa a buscar ropa limpia, Nezumi había amenazado a una enfermera que si se atrevía a sacarle sangre no vería el mañana, Sion tuvo que dar las disculpas respectivas, pero Nezumi no confiaba en nadie que usara bata blanca (Todo eso era un trauma por lo visto en la correccional que Sion también compartía).

-Ya quiero irme, estoy cansado de este lugar, además me molesta que me hagan preguntas personales-Dijo Nezumi con la mano sobre el suero de su brazo izquierdo.

-No se te ocurra sacártelo, estuviste bastante mal, por poco y te mueres, así que prefiero que te sigan teniendo en observación por unos días más-Ordeno Sion posando su mano derecha en el brazo de Nezumi-Pero no sabía que tu sangre por ser de la tribu Mao podía ser dañada por ese bicho, las autoridades están muy interesadas en estudiarte, pero ya les deje en claro que no eres de la tribu Mao, podrían intentar llevarte a un sitio donde experimenten contigo…

-Eso ya lo intentaron hacer cuando tenía doce años, pero no importa, me se defender bastante bien-Nezumi miro alrededor-Me muero de ansias por estar contigo, hace más de una semana que no lo hacemos y aquí es imposible porque la puerta no tiene seguro-Se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza-No sé cuanto más puedo aguantar-Dijo casi en un susurro.

Sion sonrió-Por el momento será mejor que te recuperes bien antes de pensar en eso, tuviste un paro cardiaco, creí que te perdería, me asuste tanto cuando te vi sin pulso y con tanta gente a tu alrededor tratando de reanimarte, no sabes que terrible fue para mi

-No es para tanto, Elyurias te escucho, además ella no quiere que el único sobreviviente de la tribu Mao muera de una forma tan poco digna, por la mordedura de un insecto, mira que ser débil ante tal cosa, no lo puedo creer-Farfullo desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

La puerta se abrió y el doctor apareció con un carrito para la diálisis-Bien joven Nezumi es hora de su diálisis, debemos estar seguros que su sangre quedo libre de esa bacteria-Dijo acercándose al chico, este suspiro, otra cosa más que detestaba, cada vez que se dializaba terminaba débil y cansado, si es que no dormido, cosa que no le gustaba ya que terminaba con la guardia baja y no sabía de que eran capaces esa gente con bata blanca.

-Pero no creo que sea necesario, ya estoy muy bien, lo único que quiero es irme luego de aquí-Reclamo mirando a Sion en busca de apoyo.

-Opino lo mismo, Nezumi ya tiene su temperatura normal, sus signos vitales son estables y firmes, no creo que sea necesario otra diálisis-Sion había podido captar la mirada de ayuda de Nezumi, desde que eran parejas les resultaba más sencillo el comunicarse solo con los ojos.

El doctor miro a Sion-Los análisis tomados de la sangre que le sacamos esta mañana revela que aún queda un porcentaje del veinte por ciento de la bacteria latente en su cuerpo, si no lo dializamos como se debe la bacteria puede volver a atacar y esta vez realmente puede matarlo-Explico mostrándole unos papeles con los análisis, Sion los tomo y comenzó a leerlo, era cierto, pero era extraño ya que no recordaba que le hubiesen sacado sangre a Nezumi ese dia.

-Creo que debería hacer una revisión de estos análisis, recuerde que se debe hacer dos veces para comprobar que no falló el resultado-Dijo para ganar tiempo, el doctor tomo los papeles y miro a Nezumi.

-Luego vendrá una enfermera a cambiarle el suero, al parecer ese ya no le será útil-Farfullo saliendo de la habitación con el carrito-Maldito mocoso genio-Susurro al salir. Se dirigió a su oficina, ese Sion le había quitado la oportunidad de sacar más muestra de sangre de ese joven con una estructura genética tan especial, estaba seguro que era de la tribu Mao, eso no lo iba a dejar pasar tan fácil, todos lo de esa tribu había sido asesinado y tener a uno vivo, tal vez el único de ellos tan cerca le era imposible no intentar usarlo como un conejillo de india, pero ese chico de pelo blanco le estaba complicando las cosas.

Sion se sentó al lado de Nezumi-Ya no me moveré de aquí para nada, como mi madre tiene la llave de nuestra casa le pedirá a ella que me traiga lo que necesitemos, no confió en ese medico-Abrazo al chico quien se estaba quedando dormido-¿Te sientes bien?-Pregunto al notar a Nezumi tan callado.

-No te preocupes, no es nada, solo sueño-Murmuro apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Sion, se quedo dormido. El chico le acaricio el cabello, algo dentro del le decía que habían descubierto que Nezumi era de la tribu Mao lo cual complicaba más las cosas, había escuchado propuestas del centro de investigaciones medicas de Moon Drop de que si le dejaba un momento a Nezumi para ser examinado completamente le darían una gran suma de dinero, pero él lo rechazo, odiaba que vieran a su amado como un objeto raro que debían analizar para conocer mejor sus componentes sanguíneos únicos y a fin de cuenta investigar como el último sobreviviente de esa tribu podía comunicarse con la naturaleza como lo hacían antes de que fueran masacrados-Sion-Murmuro dormido Nezumi, este sonrió, pero había algo raro en Nezumi, miro el embase del suero y leyó que era, era suero normal.

"¿Por qué necesitan cambiarle el suero si esto no le hace mal a nadie?" pensó ya completamente dudoso con las intenciones de ese médico del hospital-Nezumi, despierta-Pidió meciéndolo un poco, el joven abrió los ojos-¿Realmente estas bien? ¿No te han dado algo raro?

-No, no dejo que me den nada a excepción de esto-Susurro señalando el suero, abrazo a Sion aun mas-Ya no puedo más…estoy cansado de estar aquí-Miro al chico-¿No podrías pedir que me den el alta ahora? Me da sueño el estar aquí sin hacer nada, quiero ir a los ensayos, extraño ir al teatro-Se incorporo y se saco el suero sin que Sion lo pudiera evitar-Listo, ahora vámonos, tú mismo me puedes hacer los análisis de sangre en casa y ya sabes que se debe hacer ¿no?-Sion lo pensó un momento, pero no podía negar que estaba de acuerdo en lo que Nezumi estaba diciendo.

-De acuerdo-Se puso de pie y apretó un botón para llamar al doctor. A los pocos minutos apareció, el chico sonrió-Traiga los documentos que debo firmar para que le den el alta a Nezumi, yo mismo lo voy a atender en casa-Ordeno con voz firme y seria, el doctor pareció decepcionarse por esas palabras, pero salió a buscar los papeles. Una vez Sion leyó y firmo los documentos ayudo a Nezumi a cambiarse ropa y lo saco del hospital, las enfermeras suspiraron cuando salían, y el doctor los miro mientras llamaba por teléfono con una expresión de su rostro que causo escalofrió en Sion-Nezumi, ¿podrías hablarme sobre tu tribu?

El joven lo miro-Tenia cuatro años, no me acuerdo de mucho pero se a través de las imágenes que me mostro Elyurias que el bosque era un miembro más de nosotros y que debíamos respetar y cuidar la naturaleza y a los seres que lo conformaban, mis ratones son de allí como te dije antes, aun así puedo comunicarme sin problemas con los otros tipos de ratas y ratones, además de otra especie, no es como Inukashi, ella fue criada por un perro por eso ella los entiende, conmigo es algo natural, pueden hacer un ruido y es como si hablaran, es algo que no comprendo totalmente, pero es algo que solo los de mi tribu podían hacer ya que está grabado en nuestros genes, "Gente del Bosque"-Sonrió tristemente-Es algo melancólico hablar de mi gente cuando se que no queda nadie de ellos más que yo.

-Pero no estás solo, me tienes a mí a tu lado-Sion lo llevo por unas calles vacías y lo detuvo en una pared, colocándolo de espalda a ella, le tomo por el mentón y le dio un beso, tan cálido y que transmitía tanto amor como podía, al separarse Sion lo miro-Eso es la prueba que ahora tu y yo somos uno solo para que sepas que ya no estás solo y que ambos somos el complemento con el cual no podemos existir-Nezumi parpadeo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Parece que tantas novelas rosa están haciendo estragos en tu cerebro, esas palabras cursi me dieron escalofrió-Sion frunció el ceño enojado, Nezumi lo atrajo hacia él y lo beso el esta vez, sus labios no se separaron ni un milímetro mientras los chicos se recorrían los cuerpos con las manos, sus lenguas se juntaban y jugaban entre ellas mientras lo hacían. Se separaron cuando necesitaron aire-Eso es mi respuesta, tu eres lo único que necesito para continuar viviendo-Miro alrededor nadie los había visto-Te cantare algo-La canción que entono era la misma que había entonado el dia que habían sido tomados presos el dia que entraron a la correccional, al acabar se apoyo en la pared-Eso demuestra el amor que siento por ti-Musito esbozando una leve sonrisa-Vamos-Lo tomo de la mano y continuaron su camino a la casa.

-Esto no quedara así-Mascullo el doctor sacando los documentos vio la dirección de Sion-Lo tendré sea como sea-Marco unos números en el teléfono y comenzó a llamar a unos nombres que salían en una libreta negra sobre su mesa, donde fotos de Nezumi cantando a la figura de Elyurias el dia en que las paredes cayeron tomadas por curiosos y documentos de los experimentos realizados a las personas de la tribu Mao se encontraban.

Continuara…

Gracias por leer y dejar Reviews, cualquier consulta, duda, sugerencia o idea constructiva que tengan es bienvenida.


	5. Que Pasa en la Cuidad

Personajes y ambiente de Asano Atsuko, el resto es de mi imaginación. Disfruten de la lectura.

Que Pasa en La Ciudad

Nezumi se dirigía al teatro, llevaba su mano derecha en el bolsillo de la chaqueta afirmando fuertemente el cuchillo con el que siempre salía, el crimen por el Distrito Oeste estaba más peligros que nunca, y desde que se había recuperado de la mordedura de esa bicho Sion insistía en que tuviera cuidado, realmente podía notar que su pareja estaba más sobreprotector que de costumbre con él, pero no podía saber si era por lo que había pasado o era otro el motivo, después de todo desde que salió del hospital Sion no lo dejaba ir solo a ningún lado, viendo a todos lados mientras afirmaba su mano con fuerzas.

-Miren quien anda por aquí-Escucho la voz de Inukashi detrás de él, volteo, la joven estaba acompañada por mas perros de lo habitual y llevaba dos bolsas en ambas manos-Escuche de Sion que estuviste a punto de morir ¿Es cierto?

El chico desvió la vista a un lado-¿Si fuera así que pasaría?, ¿me regalarías algo por mi recuperación o me invitarías a comer a un sitio exclusivo?-Dijo locuazmente cruzándose de brazos.

-Aun ni al haber estado cerca de la muerte te quita esa lengua podrida que tienes, ¿eh?-Inukashi miro alrededor-Oye Nezumi, cambiando el tema, he oído rumores extraños sobre la ex No. 6-Nezumi la quedo mirando con curiosidad-Dicen que están creando otro laboratorio como el que ustedes vieron en la correccional hace un año atrás, pero esta vez no es algo tan sencillo de descubrir, han desaparecido muchos que han investigado sobre ello, Rikiga está al tanto, tiene su ojo puesto en el Moon Drop, allí están llevando a las personas, pero no que tan cierto es eso, tú que ahora estás viviendo allá, ¿no has notado nada raro? ¿Desapariciones o hechos fuera de lo común?

-Sion no me permite investigar mas allá de lo que puedo ver en esa ciudad, pero si he notado que las personas están enfermándose más seguido, conmigo intentaron llevarme a ese sitio, pero no pudieron conmigo, aun así, si me doy cuenta que últimamente que en las calles están rondando guardias de seguridad con pinta sospechosa, según Sion son guardias que deben vigilar que no se cometan crímenes ahora que ha subido el índice criminal de la ciudad…-Guardo silencio cuando paso un vehículo de monitoreo de seguridad al lado de ellos, al desaparecer de su vista miro a Inukashi-¿Desde cuándo estos vienen a estos lados?-Pregunto sin levantar la voz.

Inukashi acaricio la cabeza de un perro negro al lado derecho de ella-Ya llevan dos semanas, lo extraño es que se llevan a algunas personas, no a la fuerza ya que nosotros hemos visto que primero conversan y luego se sube de forma voluntaria al auto, pero jamás regresan, así que no se podría llamar secuestro o arresto-Bajo la vista-De todas maneras estaremos en contacto, estoy con Sion hasta las seis de la tarde en el negocio, así que tienes que andar con cuidado, si te pasa algo pierdo las canciones que me prometiste-Se dio la vuelta y continuo andando con los casi veinte perros que la acompañaban. Nezumi se llevo de nuevo la mano al bolsillo, realmente había algo extraño y él lo iba a averiguar. Aun si Sion lo dejaba o no investigar.

Sion se encontraba sentado en la banca del parque descansando, había intentado dar con el bicho que había mordido a Nezumi, pero no encontró ninguno solo, quería crear un antídoto por si ocurría algo así de nuevo. Estaba preocupado, algo estaba fuera de lugar, sentía que el esfuerzo realizado hacia un año atrás no había servido de nada, había notado que eran seguidos cada vez que salían por personas en vehículos negros, estaba seguro que eran personas que querían llevarse a Nezumi, ese doctor había pasado la voz del origen de Nezumi, nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que ese medico había descubierto la verdad, ahora se sentía preocupado, podían intentar capturar a su amado cuando anduviese solo, por eso, le había pedido a Inukashi que tuviera vigilado a Nezumi con uno de sus perros, para estar un poco más tranquilo. Suspiro, cuando había vivido en el Distrito Oeste no se sentía así de ansioso, y últimamente no podía hacer otra cosa que preocuparse, tenía el parecer que la ciudad estaba haciendo cosas ilegales de nuevo, pero no tenía pruebas para demostrarlo.

-Ya es hora de trabajar, mejor me voy antes que Inukashi se enoje por mi tardanza-Se levanto de la banca y de marcho al negocio que había hecho con Inukashi.

-Debemos capturar luego a ese sujeto, es único y no podemos dejar ir un espécimen como el tan fácilmente, si no hubiese sido por ese del pelo blanco ya lo tendríamos bajo microscopio-Dijo el mismo doctor que había visto a Nezumi cuando lo mordió el insecto.

-Pero jamás anda solo, y es muy bueno peleando, la patrulla que ronda por el Distrito Oeste lo vio cuando estaba siendo atacado por un grupo de delincuentes quienes ni siquiera lo pudieron tocar, es bastante ágil-Replico un hombre de gafas oscuras y de rostro de pocos amigos sentado detrás de un escritorio-Si seguimos así, será complicado poder capturarlo ¿Quién da ideas?

Una mujer de cabellos negros y labios gruesos sonrió-Pero si lo sedamos antes, será más fácil atraparlo-La mujer miro al doctor-Pero tu Keiyuku tuviste la culpa, lo tenias en tu clínica y lo dejaste ir, creí que habías aprendido de lo pasado-El doctor se puso de pie.

-Estaba solo con dos de la oficina de Terumi, y el de la tribu Mao es muy hábil aún enfermo-Protesto mirando a la mujer-Sabes por qué Fennec falló en su proyecto, tu como su viuda deberías saberlo mejor ¿no?...

-Pero era tu hermano, el te enseño todo, tanto él como el doctor a cargo del proyecto para despertar a Elyurias fallaron, debemos aprender de sus errores para obtener a esa pieza única y hacer lo que tuvimos que hacer cuando iniciamos esta ciudad, pero nos corrimos del rumbo y ya ves los resultados-La mujer se levanto-Ahora por favor intenten capturar lo más pronto posible a ese sobreviviente y tráiganlo para comenzar con el proyecto dos "Renacimiento"- Miro al doctor-Nos vemos Keiyuku, Terumi-Paso por el lado de un guardia y salió.

Keiyuku volteo a ver a Terumi-Nosotros estamos al tanto de cómo debía ir el plan, pero Fennec quiso adquirir más muestras y eso nos llevo a la ruina, menos mal que nuestros nombres no figuraban en la lista, aun cuando estuvimos involucrados en todo eso, así podremos lograr lo que queremos…

Nezumi se detuvo fuera del teatro, podía notar que estaba siendo observado, frunció el ceño, hacía varios días que podía notar que lo seguían, no sabía si Sion estaba al tanto de eso, pero no diría ninguna palabra, bastaba y sobraba con sus habilidades para defenderse. Sonrió al notar como un perro se levantaba y se acercaba a él.

-Vienes para cuidarme ¿no?, entonces vamos-Se puso a caminar de regreso a su casa, ya eran casi las ocho de la noche y el frio comenzaba a amenazar, siguió andando con las manos en los bolsillos-¿Qué es lo que planean esos malditos?-Susurro molesto por el seguimiento. Al llegar a casa, el perro entro con el-Ve a comer algo, Sion debe tener lista tu recompensa-Entro a la cocina, Sion sonrió aliviado al verlo-¿A qué se debe esa cara?-Pregunto acercándose a Sion.

-A nada, solo me preguntaba a qué hora llegarías-Sion volteo hacia él, Nezumi le levanto el mentón y le dio un beso, Sion le agradaba cuando se sentía unido a su pareja, al separarse Sion acaricio el rostro de Nezumi-Te extrañe-Susurro mirando tiernamente a Nezumi.

-Lo sé, a mi me pasa lo mismo-Se saco la chaqueta-Voy a ducharme y luego cenamos-Se metió al baño, sacándose la ropa se metió en la ducha, mientras se enjuagaban el cabello noto la cicatriz dejada por el insecto sobre su muñeca-Otra cicatriz mas a mi colección-Murmuro cerrando la llave del agua, secándose se puso el pijama y entro de nuevo en la cocina, Sion ya tenia servido-Huele delicioso

-Es un platillo nuevo, mi mamá me dio la receta, dijo que esperaba que fuera de tu gusto-Dijo sentándose al lado de Nezumi, este sonrió y comenzaron a comer.

-Realmente exquisito, dile a tu madre que no se equivoco al recomendarte este plato-Dijo cuando acabo de cenar, dejando el plato a un lado miro a Sion-Sabes que me están siguiendo ¿no?-Sion lo miro asustado-Por eso mandas a ese perro a vigilarme, ¿Qué es lo que sabes?-Pregunto tomando las manos de Sion entre las suyas.

Sion no podía desviar los ojos de los de Nezumi-Algunos del alto mando, han averiguado sobre ti y tu procedencia, y seguramente desean tenerte para examinarte-Contesto no muy seguro de decirle el resto, pero al ver que Nezumi lo seguía mirando trago saliva-Te ven como algo único que deben tener, ya que eres el único sobreviviente de la tribu Mao y además estas vivo, los datos que tienen de la gente de tu tribu proviene de…

-No es necesario que sigas-Interrumpió Nezumi recordando ese acontecimiento del pasado-Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Así al menos andaría con mas precaución en la calle…-Guardo silencio y bajo la vista-¿Datos de mi gente cuando estaban muertos?-Miro a Sion-¿Ellos poseen datos de mi tribu?, ¿ellos se llevaron los cadáveres de mi gente para sus investigaciones…?-Inquirió con una voz suave que Sion no había oído antes. Asintió-Esos malditos-Mascullo poniéndose de pie, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro-No puedo creerlo, no conformes con matarlos se llevaron los cuerpos para diseccionarlos e investigar con nuestros datos biológicos, celulares y moleculares-Golpeo la pared con su puño, Sion se levanto y corrió hacia él, cuando vio manchas de sangre en el piso, el puño de Nezumi sangraba desde los nudillos.

-Suficiente Nezumi, ahora mismo no sacas nada con pensar en eso…-Miro los ojos lleno de dolor de su pareja y lo abrazo-Por eso no quería decirte nada, sabía que lo tomarías mal

-Sion, ellos eran mi gente, estaban mis hermanos, mis padres, mis tíos, primos, abuelos y amigos, todos los que conocí fueron cortados para ser investigados y ahora no conforme con eso, me quieren a mí como un conejillo de indias vivo-Miro a Sion-No sé qué hacer ahora-En sus ojos se mostraba tanto dolor que el corazón de Sion dolió.

-Yo estoy contigo, no dejare que te hagan nada, Inukashi también está investigando y Rikiga-san vendrá mañana a juntarse con Inukashi y conmigo para ver un plan para sacar a la luz lo que esta ciudad está ocultando, porque al parecer ese Fennec y Rashi no eran los únicos involucrados en lo sucedido con…Elyurias, había otra gente que trabajaba en el anonimato, pero pronto eso cambiara, idearemos algo para sacar a relucir todo eso y lo que le hicieron a tu gente no quedara sin castigo-Nezumi apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sion, este lo abrazo-Por ti soy capaz de hacer eso y mucho mas-Podía sentir que Nezumi estaba tan conmocionado por lo revelado que no era capaz de decir ni una palabra-Vamos a la cama, necesitas dormir para asimilar mejor todo esto-Lo llevo a la cama, Nezumi no opuso resistencia mientras Sion lo acomodaba en la cama, curando su mano le beso sobre el vendaje-Te amo, ahora duerme-Pidió acariciándole el cabello, el joven cerró los ojos y con el paso de los minutos se quedo dormido. Sion lo abrigo, había omitido algo bastante preocupante sobre lo que querían de Nezumi y sobre su tribu, pero con la reacción que tuvo el joven decidió guardarlo por un tiempo más.

-El plan para capturar al sujeto comenzara a realizarse desde mañana a las ochocientas horas, el estorbo será quitado de en medio tan pronto como el plan empiece su marcha-Anuncio una voz por el comunicador de la casa de Terumi, este sonrió, esta vez sí lograrían el objetivo, costara lo que costara.

Otro capítulo, ojala les guste, y por favor dejen Reviews comentarios y sugerencias, todo se agradece. Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia.


	6. El Primer Movimiento

Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Esta vez hay yaoi incluido, disfruntenlo.

El Primer Movimiento

Sion despertó antes que Nezumi, era raro que eso pasaba pero le agradaba ya que así podía observar dormir a su amada pareja, le acaricio el cabello y se levanto intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo, tomando su ropa se dirigió al baño y se ducho, cambiándose ropa, bajo a preparar el desayuno, mientras cocinaba el teléfono sonó. Frunció el ceño, era muy temprano para que su madre o Inukashi llamara, levanto el teléfono y se dio cuenta que era una llamada sin rostro ya que la pantalla quedo apagada.

-¿Hola?-Pregunto sintiendo un extraño sentimiento en su interior, era algo a lo cual no estaba acostumbrado pero ya reconocía a que era, algo malo contenía esa llamada, alejo el teléfono cuando nadie respondió, sonó un zumbido y la llamada se corto. Dejo el teléfono en su sitio y se lo quedo mirando con el rostro palido, el dia anterior había sido cuando tanto él como Nezumi hablaron sobre lo de Moon Drop y de las intenciones que tenían con el pelilargo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Escucho la voz de Nezumi desde la escalera, llevaba aun la pijama, se sostenía la mano vendada, Sion sonrió al verlo, parecía estar mejor anímicamente que el dia anterior.

-Solo una llamada extraña-Contesto acercándose al chico-¿Te duele la mano?-Inquirió tomándosela, Nezumi movió la cabeza a los lados-De todas maneras te cambiare las vendas, pero por mientras báñate, el desayuno aun no está listo, recién iba a empezar a prepararlo.

-Como digas-Nezumi le dio un leve beso en los labios y regreso al segundo piso, Sion continuo con la preparación del desayuno.

La mujer se encontraba sentada en una elegante oficina, habían fotos de los miembros fundadores de No. 6, entre ellos su marido-Bueno, ¿ya han comenzado con el plan supongo?-Pregunto tomando una taza con café del escritorio y dio un pequeño sorbo.

-Señora Fennec ya se hizo la llamada, el estorbo debe estar preocupado, eso lo distraerá de momento, en su trabajo se le envió solo con el nombre de esta ciudad, por mientras estaremos siguiendo al sujeto Mao, ya tenemos su horario y el rumbo que siempre sigue, no nos costara atraparlo esta vez, usaremos lo que usted nos indico-Explico Terumi sentado al lado del doctor Keiyuku ambos la miraban con temor.

-Espero buenos resultados esta vez-Les dio la espalda con su silla y miro por la ventana a la ciudad-Pronto podremos ver el Renacer de esta ciudad, lo único que necesitamos es a ese sujeto de Mao para que se cumpla, él y lo que posee su sangre es necesario para que lo veamos lo que siempre hemos deseado-Una sonrisa macabra cruzo su rostro, ambos hombres sentados aun en el enorme sofá simplemente tragaron saliva con miedo en sus miradas.

Nezumi se estiro al acabar de desayunar, Sion lo miraba con preocupación-Estoy bien, estoy acostumbrado a asimilar asuntos tan complejos como los que hablamos ayer, además intentare conseguir esos datos que poseen de mi gente, no dejare que eso quede así-Miro la hora-Ya me tengo que ir, hoy regreso más temprano, el manager nos pidió que comenzáramos temprano a ensayar, ya que quiere que terminemos antes de las cinco, porque tiene unos compromisos y debe cerrar el teatro, así que pasare por tu trabajo a recogerte, sales a las siete ¿no?

-Si a esa hora salgo, antes terminábamos antes ya que no teníamos muchos clientes pero últimamente han aumentado de forma exorbitante-Nezumi se le acerco, Sion volteo a verlo, el chico lo abrazo y lo beso apasionadamente, Sion llevo al joven a la pared y le rodeo la nuca para hacer más profundo el beso, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y jugaban, las manos de Sion recorrían la espalda de Nezumi mientras aproximaba mas sus caderas para hacerle notar su hombría, Nezumi dio un pequeño gemido al sentir la entrepierna de Sion presionando la suya, el joven peliblanco realmente estaba fogoso en la mañana, el joven pelilargo se deslizo por la pared mientras Sion metía su mano por debajo del pantalón, Nezumi separo sus labios de los de Sion y con el rostro sonrojado, movió la cabeza a los lados-Lo sé…es tarde, pero hace una semana que no lo hacemos que no puedo evitar desear tu cuerpo-Murmuro Sion besando el cuello de Nezumi mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba el trasero del pelilargo, la mano libre jugaba con las tetillas del joven, Nezumi entre gemidos de placer miro la hora, eran las ocho veinte, a las nueve y media tenía que estar en el teatro, pero el calor que sentía en su vientre le hacía desear tener a Sion en el, este seguía acariciándolo frenéticamente, pero Nezumi intento calmar sus deseos y empujo a Sion suavemente a un lado, Sion lo miro e intento volver a la carga pero Nezumi lo detuvo-Aun hay tiempo…

-Sion…-Murmuro con la respiración agitada e intentando calmar el calor de su cuerpo-Mi trabajo queda lejos…me tardo casi una hora en ir para allá-Tomo aire y exhalo profundamente-Lo lamento, pero dejemos esto para la noche, te prometo que lo haremos, pero ahora no-Dijo con un tono de voz más calmado, Sion algo apenado asintió-Me tengo que ir, pero primero me voy a mojar la cara, para bajar los ánimos-Sonrió elegantemente a Sion, este entendió el mensaje y sacudió la cabeza, el mismo estaba tan excitado que si Nezumi no lo hubiese detenido le hubiese hecho el amor ahí mismo, se miro la entrepierna, le dolía a causa de la excitación.

Nezumi se marcho al trabajo diez minutos después, despidiéndose de Sion se encamino al trabajo, realmente le gustaba que Sion lo tocara, jamás había dejado que nadie nunca lo tocara, había estado acostumbrado a ser él quien penetrara, pero con Sion no podía hacerlo, le gustaba demasiado tener la hombría de Sion en su interior, abrió los ojos sorprendido y se dio un golpe con la palma de la mano abierta sobre la frente, se había sonrojado con tan solo pensar en eso.

Sion salió al trabajo a las diez de la mañana, Inukashi ya estaba esperándolo en la entrada del negocio, pero la había notado preocupada, al llegar al trabajo Inukashi le tendió un papel.

-Lo encontré debajo de la puerta, la leí pero solo dice eso…

No. 6 Renacerá

Sion miro el papel y luego a Inukashi-Que diablos piensan esos que soy-Apretó el papel en el puño con fuerzas-Por favor envía a mas perros para que vigilen y cuiden a Nezumi, estoy seguro que intentaran hacer algo hoy-Recordó la llamada extraña "Están pensando asustarme o ponerme inquieto, esos no saben con quién se meten" pensó mirando alrededor en busca de algo fuera de lo normal, pero no vio nada, chasqueo la lengua-Hoy terminaremos antes, me preocupa Nezumi

-Lo sé-Inukashi miro a un grupo de seis perros enormes que tenia con ella de la casi veintena que por lo general llevaba-Ustedes vayan al teatro y cuiden a Nezumi, no permitan que le suceda nada-Ordeno a los perros, estos se levantaron de donde estaban y aullando salieron corriendo rumbo al Distrito Oeste-Listo, se que Nezumi es capaza de cuidarse solo, pero esos malditos están acostumbrados a usar trampas sucias en contra de cualquiera-Sion bajo la vista no podía dejar de pensar en que podía pasar.

Durante el ensayo Nezumi no podía dejar de mirar la hora, quería regresar a casa lo más pronto posible para lo que habían planeado para la noche, las horas se le hicieron eternas.

-El sujeto está saliendo, preparen el arma con el sedante-Ordeno un hombre en un vehículo negro estacionado en un sitio que los escondía de la vista de cualquiera que saliera del teatro, Nezumi se detuvo y miro abajo, vieron que estaba rodeado por un grupo de siete perros, por lo general solo había uno con él, pero ahora eran más de lo que esperaban-¡No duden y disparen!-El que estaba próximo a la ventana apunto directamente al cuello de Nezumi y puso su dedo en el gatillo, al disparar se dio cuenta que fallo, el dardo con el sedante choco con la pared a un lado del joven al cual seguían. Nezumi volteo hacia el sitio de donde había venido el disparo cuando noto como una cosa pasaba frente a él y chocaba en la pared, era un auto negro, el mismo que lo había estado siguiendo todo ese tiempo, miro a los perros y se acerco al auto, las personas en su interior subieron los vidrios y huyeron del lugar. Se devolvió al sitio donde había caído el dardo y lo levanto.

-Un dardo ¿eh?-Murmuro acercándolo a su nariz lo olio, era un olor suave pero no sabía que era, lo envolvió en una bolsa y se dirigió a Lost Town vigilando cada calle con ayuda de los perros, al llegar al lugar donde Sion trabajaba, lo encontró que ya lo estaba esperando-¿Saliste antes también?

-En realidad estuve investigando unas cosas media raras que han pasado desde hoy en la mañana, por eso Inukashi se encargo de todo aquí-Contesto muy serio, miro a Nezumi-No me dijiste que te habían atacado en el hospital cuando estuviste allí-Dijo acercando su rostro al de Nezumi, este desvió la vista, había preferido no decir nada ya que había podido controlar la situación sin problemas y después de eso Sion no lo dejo solo en ningún momento así que creyó que no era necesario-¿Nezumi?-Escucho que Sion le decía.

El joven lo miro de nuevo-No creí que fuese necesario, no me paso nada…-Miro su mano que sostenía el dardo-Pero ahora, ahora sí creo necesario decirte esto, me atacaron cuando salí del teatro, me dispararon esto, pero fallaron-Dijo pasándole el dardo a Sion, este lo miro y levanto la vista hacia Nezumi-Escaparon cuando me dirigí hacia ellos, creo que están planeando llevarme a la fuerza…

-Hoy recibí un mensaje raro que decía "No. 6 Renacerá", en realidad concuerdo contigo que algo malo está empezando a suceder y tu estas en la mira de esos-Lo tomo de la mano-Volvamos a casa, estar tan descubiertos como estamos ahora me coloca nervioso-Se dirigieron con paso rápido a la casa, llegando Sion cerró la puerta con llave y miro a Nezumi-Menos mal que esta cosa no te dio-Lo abrazo, Nezumi lo podía notar tenso mientras lo abrazaba.

-No iré a trabajar por un tiempo, le diré a Inukashi que se lo comunique a mi manager, debemos averiguar que están tramando y…-Miro a Sion-¿Cómo supiste lo del hospital?

Sion le tomo de las manos-Estuve investigando y en eso me dirigí al hospital para hablar con el doctor Keiyuku quien te atendió, fue entonces que escuche una conversación de unas enfermeras sobre lo sucedido, además el doctor no ha vuelto al hospital desde hace varios días, pero lo que más me preocupo es que corriste peligro allí-Sion le acaricio el cabello de Nezumi soltándolo, Sion tenia tanto temor de que lo alejaran de él, de esa persona que tanto amaba, que tanto deseaba que sin poder controlarse comenzó a besar a Nezumi mientras subían la escalera, Sion lo tocaba mientras le sacaba la ropa, el pelilargo hacia lo mismo con Sion, nada de lo que había ocurrido ese dia, iba a extinguir la llama de deseo y la pasión que habían encendido esa mañana, Sion recostó al joven en la cama mientras acariciaba la entrepierna de Nezumi, este gemía de placer al sentir el cuerpo de Sion sobre el suyo, el chico se estaba frotando contra él, haciéndolo sentir toda su hombría en la ingle de Nezumi, estaba duro por lo que podía percibir, Sion lo besaba con tanta pasión, jugando con su lengua, palpando el interior de su boca con la lengua, chupándola y mordiéndola suavemente, mientras con una mano jugaba con la tetilla del pelilargo y la otra con su miembro, bajo su mano hacia la entrada de Nezumi y la acaricio primero suavemente, tenía la mano húmeda con el liquido seminal, introdujo un dedo primero, Nezumi apretó los labios con las majillas sonrosadas, Sion lo miraba, el cabello suelto lo hacía ver como una mujer, pero él era más hermoso, esa piel tan suave y esos ojos cautivadores que lo veían con lujuria, siguió introduciendo sus dedos en la entrada hasta que entraron tres, los metía cada vez más profundo para dejarlo preparado para la penetración, con sus dedos tocaba profundo en el joven quien no podía hacer nada más que gemir, cuando lo tuvo preparado introdujo lentamente su miembro en la entrada, Nezumi lo rodeo con los brazos mientras gemía, al penetrarlo completamente lo miro a los ojos-¿Puedo moverme?-Pregunto con la respiración agitada, Nezumi asintió, Sion comenzó a mover sus caderas entrando y saliendo del interior del joven haciéndolo gemir aun mas cada vez que lo hacía.

-¡A…ahí…!-Gimió Nezumi cuando Sion toco una parte en su interior que lo hacía sentir lleno de calor en su vientre. Sin poder evitarlo se corrió al mismo tiempo que Sion lo hacía en su interior, este se derrumbo sobre él, con la respiración acelerada, los cuerpos de ambos estaban tan calientes por todo eso. Sion lo miro y lo beso con pasión-Realmente…extrañaba esto-Murmuro Nezumi acariciando la cabeza de Sion.

-Yo también-Podía sentir las cicatrices de la espalda de Nezumi ya que tenia la mano allí-Te amo-Le dijo al oído.

-También te amo-Respondió Nezumi con voz soñolienta, Sion se incorporo y lo levanto un poco-Lo sé, será mejor ducharnos antes de la cena-Se levantaron y se ducharon juntos.

La mujer golpeo la mesa con fuerza-¡¿Cómo que fallaron?!-Rugió mirando al doctor Keiyuku y a Terumi con el rostro rojo.

-Lo siento, el que fallo fue despedido de inmediato-Farfullo con voz áspera Terumi.

-¡Lo quiero ya!, o verán las consecuencias de su incompetencia-Tomo un vaso con Whisky y bebió un poco, Terumi cruzo una mirada con el doctor, la mujer los miro y les lanzo el vaso que fue a dar contra la pared-¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Dije ahora!-Ambos salieron rápidamente de la oficina, esa mujer era el mismo diablo en persona.

Terumi mando a llamar a uno hombre con el rostro tapado-Pasen al plan B, y esta vez asegúrense ce no fallar o las consecuencias no van a ser simplemente un despido-Indico con molestia por todo, el hombre asintió y se retiro-Esta vez no podemos fallar o las cosas para nosotros se complicaran enormemente

-Aun sigo encontrando que ese plan es algo extremista, es posible que el sujeto salga lastimado…

-Ellos tiene orden de no dañarlo, el resto que este con el no importa, son solo basuras que estorban la captura-Terumi miro al doctor-No te preocupes, lo sedaran antes de traerlo, si está despierto puede ser capaz de atacarnos-Se pusieron en marcha.

Nezumi sonrió, se sentía muy bien tras el momento de pasión-No sé como lo haces para ser tan bueno en la cama-Susurro viendo como Sion preparaba la cena.

-Bueno con alguien como tú, no puedo hacerlo mal, con solo tocarte me excito tanto que mi cuerpo actúa por su propia cuenta, pero siempre quedo con ganas de mas-Sion miro a Nezumi, este parecía medio adormilado-Por eso no sigo, te agoto mucho y solo llevas una semana desde que te recuperaste

Autos se acercaban a la casa de Sion y Nezumi, eran muchos de ellos lleno de personas vestidas con trajes negros que ocultaban el rostro. Se estacionaron fuera de la casa, Nezumi se puso alerta, sentía peligro muy cerca, se acerco a la ventana y miro al exterior, veía varios vehículos de los cuales se estaban bajando hombres vestidos de manera sospechosa, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia Sion.

-Debemos irnos ya-Ordeno tomando de la mano a Sion lo llevo al segundo piso, entrando a la habitación de ellos se dirigió a la ventana pasándole una tela de superfibra a Sion, había comprado otra por si algo pasaba, se puso en la que siempre usaba y abrió la ventana de la habitación, aun no llegaban por ahí, escucho que la puerta era golpeada con fuerza-Rápido salta-Sion no había dicho nada, si veía que Nezumi estaba tan alerta y actuaba así era porque algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo, las preguntas en ese momento entorpecería todo. Sion salto afuera a una pequeña escalera de emergencia que Nezumi había decidió instalar por si pasaba algo, Nezumi lo siguió de cerca-Corre no te detengas, baja sin meter bulla y salgamos de aquí-Sion bajo agarrándose de los lados de la escalera y se deslizo al suelo, Nezumi simplemente salto y cayó sin hacer ruidos-Por aquí-Se pusieron a correr viendo que un grupo de hombre se acercaba a la parte trasera de la casa, pero ellos ya se estaban alejando velozmente de allí.

Continuara…

¿Qué dicen? ¿Cómo va la historia? Le puse un momento de relajo (bastante apasionado, creo) antes del gran asalto. Si tienen cualquier idea, sugerencia comenten, y por favor dejen Reviews, además quiero agradecer a Zakury Minashiro por su constante apoyo. Gracias por leer, espero que sea de su agrado.


	7. El Segundo Movimiento

Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.

El Segundo Movimiento

Nezumi corrió tan rápido que a Sion se le complicaba seguirle el paso, muchas veces quedaba rezagado, pero Nezumi lo esperaba cada vez, al final cuando Nezumi vio que Sion iba muy atrás retrocedió para tomarle de la mano.

-Corre y no te detengas, ellos andan en auto, les resultara sencillo capturarnos si nos tomamos tiempo para descansar, debemos llegar al Distrito Oeste-Mascullo sin soltar la mano de Sion, Nezumi vigilaba cada esquina, podía sentir que algo los seguía, se detuvo un momento escondiéndose en un callejón, coloco a Sion en la pared y asomándose un poco noto que los perros los estaban siguiendo, suspiro, los había olvidado por completo-Chicos vayan donde Inukashi y avísenle de lo ocurrido-Pidió a los seis perros que lo habían cuidado ese dia, el que se quedo fue el que Inukashi le había pasado a Sion y que vivía con ellos desde hace unas semanas atrás-Sigamos-Tomo nuevamente la mano de Sion y continuaron corriendo, Nezumi estaba tomando unos callejones que Sion jamás había conocido, tras casi una hora corriendo y ocultándose de las cámaras de seguridad, llegaron al Distrito Oeste, ese sitio era el territorio que Nezumi mas manejaba, volteo a ver al peliblanco-Nos dirigiremos a la habitación, nadie más que Inukashi y Rikiga…¡Ah! Y esos niños a los que le leías saben de ella-Continuaron andando esta vez sin correr, para no llamar la atención de nadie, ambos se habían colocado las telas de superfibra sobre sus cabezas para ocultar sus rostros, sabían que los de allí serian capaces de vender a su propios hijos por algo de dinero. Salieron del Distrito y se sumergieron en la oscuridad del desierto, tras casi media hora más, llegaron a la habitación, estaba igual que antes a excepción que ahora estaba cubierto de polvo y habían telarañas en los rincones, Nezumi probo la luz, aun servía-Bien, descansaremos por ahora-Dijo soltando el aire de forma más relajado.

Sion bajo la vista, recién estaba asimilando lo ocurrido-Esos iban por ti, si no los hubieses sentido a tiempo ahora mismo serias prisionero de ellos…

-Y tu estarías muerto-Interrumpió Nezumi con frialdad en la voz-Conozco a ese tipo de sujetos, van por la presa lo demás son solo obstáculos que deben eliminar para ir por el premio-No miro a Sion de una caja saco un paño y comenzó a limpiar un poco, mientras Sion con un palo se deshacía de las telarañas y las mataba cuando surgían, tras casi una hora la habitación quedo más limpia, obviamente el olor a encierro y a libros viejos era un poco asfixiante pero era algo parecido a la primera vez que entro allí, Nezumi sacudió la cama y la reviso-Bien por ahora, tomemos un descanso, lo necesitamos luego de tal escapada-Se recostó en la cama.

-Nezumi ¿Conoces a esos tipos? Hablas como si ya hubieses tenido un encuentro antes-Comento Sion sentándose al lado de chico, Nezumi asintió con aire molesto-¿Quieres contarme o te lo guardaras para ti solo?

-No es algo muy agradable, fue dos días antes de conocernos-Comenzó a narrar el pelilargo mirando a su pareja- Estaba en el Distrito Oeste, había salido de la cueva donde viví con Rou por un tiempo, y estaba buscando un lugar donde vivir, cuando sucedió la cacería humana, pero era diferente a como lo viste ese dia, tomaban a las personas y les hacían un examen para comprobar su ADN, lo extraño era que se los hacía solamente a los niños, intente huir pero me capturaron y al hacerme ese examen me miraron con una sonrisa, al resto de los que habían capturado los metieron en camiones pero a mí en un vehículo blindado, lo encontraba extraño, por supuesto. Me llevaron a la correccional, allí espere un dia para que me llevaran a una habitación donde un hombre dijo que yo era la clave para despertar a ella, en ese tiempo no sabía que se referían a Elyurias, me encarcelaron y me instalaron el chip VC, al dia siguiente escape mientras era transportado a No. 6 y el resto tu ya lo sabes, esos que hicieron la cacería esa vez son los mismos que invadieron la casa, esa vez mataron a muchos niños, hombres y mujeres, era una masacre sin precedente, al menos para las personas de allí, porque yo ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, lo viví con mi tribu, por eso te digo que a ellos no les hubiera importado matarte si con ello me capturaban-Bostezo, dándole la espalda a Sion se acomodo-Durmamos un poco hoy ha sido un dia muy agitado y vamos a necesitar comida si nos vamos a quedar aquí-Silbo suavemente, sus ratas aparecieron-Buenos chicos, avisen si ven algo fuera de lo común y…- Se incorporo, mirando alrededor vio al perro-Sera mejor enviarle una nota a Inukashi para que nos envié algunas provisiones y que nos tenga al tanto de la Ex No.6 y los movimiento que hace que salgan de lo común, para intentar capturarme-Sion aun algo inseguro de todo, tomo una hoja algo vieja y escribió con un lápiz casi sin punta. Pasándoselo al perro le abrió la puerta.

-Ve donde Inukashi-Le dijo al perro, este salió moviendo su cola amistosamente, se dio la vuelta hacia la habitación-Nezu…-Pero se dio cuenta que el joven ya dormía, no podía creer que ante lo ocurrido aun pudiera dormir sin problemas, el todavía estaba demasiado impresionado e impactado con todo, no sentía sueño solo sentía adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, tomo la tela de superfibra de Nezumi y lo abrigo. Mientras el se sentó al lado esperando que nada malo sucediera.

La Sra. Fennec tiro todas las cosas de su escritorio completamente furiosa-¡Son unos incompetentes!-Gritaba una y otra vez dándose la vuelta hacia ellos, tanto el doctor Keiyuku como Terumi tenían la vista en el suelo, le habían dicho sobre la nueva misión fallida y que habían perdido de vista al objetivo.

-Pode…

-¡Cállate!-Los ojos de la mujer hervían de ira al callar a Terumi-Quiero que lo ubiquen lo más pronto posible si no quieren formar parte de los conejillos de indias del laboratorio 3-Su voz era amenazadora, Terumi trago saliva, ese laboratorio se especializaba en la disección humana para estudiar al ser humano más detalladamente por parte.

-Huyo con ese chico de pelo blanco, seguramente todavía lleva el chip de la ciudad…

-El no lo tiene, fue uno de los pocos que decidieron no colocárselo-Interrumpió el Dr. Keiyuku con voz entrecortada-Posiblemente huyeron al Distrito Oeste, es el sitio de donde el objetivo vivía en el pasado

-Bien, entonces que están esperando si tienen esa información comiencen a rastrear el área enseguida-Ordeno la mujer mirándolos con ojos fríos e inexpresivos, los hombres salieron de la oficina casi corriendo.

Sion abrió los ojos, no se había dado cuenta de cuando se había dormido, miro alrededor, Nezumi aun dormía a un lado de él, lo miro, no quería que nada malo le ocurriera a su amor, lo deseaba y amaba con todo su ser, no podía pensar en una vida sin él. De pronto Nezumi se incorporo en la cama mirando asustado alrededor, tenía la respiración agitada, al dar sus ojos con Sion, pareció tranquilizarse.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Sion con preocupación.

-Si no fue nada, solo una estúpida pesadilla-Suspiro- ¿Aun no ha regresado el perro con comida?-Inquirió mirando alrededor, Sion negó-Maldición, necesitamos comida si nos vamos a quedar aquí, además no podemos salir, ya que seguramente deben estar rastreando todo la ciudad y el Distrito Oeste…

-Relájate, pronto regresara-Calmo Sion sonriendo ante la mirada frustrada de Nezumi.

Terumi sonrió maliciosamente (no tanto como la de la Sra. Fennec) caminando alrededor de Inukashi, esta lo miraba enojada, habían sedado a todos sus perros y la estaban amenazando con matarla si no hablaba sobre el paradero de Nezumi y Sion.

-¿Cómo diablos voy a saber eso? No los veo desde ayer-Mascullo sin intimidarse, en realidad la única mirada que le daba temor era la de Nezumi cuando se cabreaba.

-Trabajas con ese chiquillo de pelo blanco, te hemos visto hablar con ese de ojos grises es imposible que no sepas nada-Terumi miro a uno de los hombres que apunto su rifle contra uno de los perros-¿Vas a hablar o quieres que comencemos a eliminar uno a uno a tus perros hasta que decidas hacerlo?-Terumi había dado en un punto sensible de esa niña frente a él.

Inukashi bajo la vista, no quería perder a ninguno de sus perros pero no veía una forma de ayudara a Nezumi y Sion sin perder nada-Ellos…

Sion con Nezumi se miraron había algo extraño en ambiente, el pelilargo se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, el perro que habían enviado con el mensaje estaba allí muy asustado.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Nezumi arrodillándose al lado del animal, este aulló lastimeramente, el joven abrió los ojos sorprendido-Inukashi…-Miro a Sion-Han ido donde Inukashi, ella ha hablado, la amenazaron con matar a sus perros si no lo hacía, ahora vienen hacia acá-Se aproximo a la cama y tomando la tela de superfibra se la coloco alrededor del cuello-Debemos irnos ya-Subieron las escaleras, pero ya era tarde estaban rodeados por una gran cantidad de autos y personas que los apuntaban con los rifles, Nezumi palideció-Maldición-Volteo a ver a Sion, no quería que nada malo le sucediera a él.

-No hagan nada estúpido o disparamos-Dijo un hombre detrás de la pared de hombres armados, Sion dio un paso pero Nezumi lo detuvo, este lo miro sin comprender-Entrégate chico de la tribu Mao si no quieres ver muerto a tu parejita

-Lo siento Sion, intenta no alterarte-Nezumi dio un paso al frente, estaba contando los rifles, eran casi treinta, un poco exagerado solo para capturarlo-Dejen ir a Sion y me entregare sin oponer resistencia-Dijo en voz alta.

Escucho una risa-Así es, se buen chico-Los hombres se hicieron a un lado y Terumi apareció-Tu mocoso puedes irte-Ordeno dirigiéndose a Sion, pero este no se movió, Nezumi giro hacia él.

-No seas tonto Sion, puedes vivir, solo me quieren a mi-Sion pudo notar como el joven le cerraba un ojo y le señalaba el costado derecho de ellos, este ladeo la cabeza y muy disimuladamente miro hacia la dirección que el pelilargo señalaba, había una ladera, abrió los ojos, sabia a donde llevaba.

-Haz caso de lo que el conejillo dice o morirás aquí-Terumi sonrió, Nezumi dio un paso hacia la ladera de forma natural para que no se dieran cuenta, Sion detrás de él hizo lo mismo, otro paso y otro paso, para ese hombre parecía que Nezumi se acercaba a él-Bien, quiero que subas a ese vehículo ahora mismo-Dijo señalando uno donde el mismo medico que lo había visto cuando lo mordió el bicho esperaba, Nezumi sonrió llegando a un costado de la ladera miro a Terumi este se estaba acercando al joven con rostro de suficiencia, el joven rio suavemente y tan rápido que nadie fue capaz de reaccionar dio vuelta a Terumi tomándolo por el cuello coloco la punta de su cuchillo en el cuello de este, levanto la vista hacia el resto.

-Hazlo ahora Sion-Ordeno Nezumi de espalda hacia la ladera, Sion salto, Nezumi sonrió si no estuviera ese pequeño claro debajo no lo hubiese dejado saltar desde allí no se veía pero ellos no se darían cuenta, acerco sus labios al oído de Terumi-No me tendrán tan fácil como creen malditos asesinos-Golpeo al hombre en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, Nezumi se dispuso a saltar cuando sintió algo que se le clavaba en el cuello, pero para mala suerte de sus captores el ya había saltado y se perdió de vista.

Nezumi mientras caía, se llevo una mano al cuello y se saco lo que le habían disparado, era un dardo, su visión se oscurecía, pero debía mantenerse despierto, ese claro tenía una corriente fuerte que iba por debajo de la tierra, parpadeo, el efecto del dardo era demasiado fuerte, sintió que tocaba el agua y todo se oscureció frente a él.

-Maldición, volvimos a fallar-Farfullo el doctor Keiyuku revisando a Terumi quien estaba volviendo en sí-Escapo porque eres confiado, sabía que teníamos que haberle tirado el dardo desde el inicio, pero tu dijiste que se entregaría sin oponer resistencia si lo amenazabas con matar al mocoso de pelo blanco-Terumi volteo a ver a Keiyuku.

-¿Por dónde se fue?-Dijo con una mano detrás de su cabeza, el doctor señalo la ladera a un costado de ellos,-Lo perdimos, estamos muertos…

Keiyuku se llevo una mano al rostro completamente desesperado-Tu tienes la culpa, le diré a la señora que fuiste el responsable que esta tercera misión fallara-Sus ojos mostraban pánico.

Al fondo de la ladera el pequeño claro se veía tranquilo sin rastro de los chicos…

Continuara

Bueno, creo que no me resulto como quería pero intente darle algo de dramatismo y un poco de tensión, ojala haya funcionado, aunque son ustedes los que al final opinan. Espero que les guste y dejen Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias o nuevas ideas de cómo puede seguir esta historia. Gracias por leer y opinar.


	8. Un Momento de Calma

Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.

Un Momento de Calma y…

Sion nado hasta la orilla esperando que Nezumi lo siguiera, no se tardo mucho en ver al joven entrar en el agua, pero había algo raro, Nezumi no salía a la superficie, se preocupo, se metió de nuevo al agua y se sumergió, el joven se encontraba inconsciente en el fondo, tomándolo por el torso lo llevo a la superficie, nado nuevamente a la orilla, colocando a Nezumi boca arriba lo reviso, no tenía nada anormal, pero al parecer había tragado agua, le hizo la maniobra de boca a boca, el chico boto el agua pero no abrió los ojos, no entendía que pasaba, nada salía de lo común, la respiración, las pulsaciones, ninguna herida en el cuerpo, así que no comprendía porque no recobrara el sentido, miro alrededor, la cueva era muy larga y no sabía a donde llevaba, pero decidió llevar más adentro a Nezumi por si decidían bajar para buscar los supuestos cuerpos. Levanto al joven y lo llevo por un buen trecho hasta llegar a una parte semi iluminada, necesitaba prender fuego para secar sus ropas, había madera cerca, frunció el ceño, era raro, por lo general no podía encontrar ese tipo de cosas en una cueva subterránea. Prendió fuego y se puso al lado de Nezumi intentando saber que estaba mal con él. De pronto se percato de un pequeño piquete que tenía Nezumi sobre su cuello.

-¿Un dardo?-Murmuro recordando el que Nezumi le había mostrado el dia anterior-Estas sedado entonces-Dijo mirando el rostro del joven, al menos no era nada malo, se le pasaría los efectos de un momento a otro, dependiendo de cual fuerte era el que le dieron. Se paseo por la cueva mientras esperaba.

La Sra. Fennec bajo la vista hacia una carpeta sobre el nuevo escritorio ya que el anterior había quedado inservible-Así que volvieron a fallar, realmente son unos incompetentes ¿no?-Levanto lentamente los ojos hacia el Dr. Keiyuku y Terumi, quienes se veían al borde del llanto, la mujer se puso de pie y miro por la ventana-Además perdieron todo rastro del sujeto-Su voz no sonaba enojada, pero sabían que ella era un demonio en cuerpo de una débil y frágil mujer, que en realidad no era-¡Son unos estúpidos ineptos!-Se giro hacia ellos y con paso firme se puso frente a ambos-Les di muchas opciones de que consiguieran el objetivo y cada una de ellas las fallaron-Hablaba con una mezcla de odio y repugnancia-Les daré la ultima, si esta no la cumplen, olvídense de sus familias y de ustedes mismos, a todos los usare en el laboratorio 3-Tanto el Dr. Keiyuku como Terumi se levantaron y salieron sin siquiera darle la espalda a la Sra. Fennec. Esta abrió la carpeta, unas hojas donde decía proyecto Renacimiento se leía, abajo una fotografía con los gráficos del objeto en la foto salían, en esa foto había una especie de tubo enorme con una cosa sin forma que se estaba creando, un E2 se leía sobre este tubo-Pronto podremos despertarte, pero sin ese sujeto será imposible, es el único capaz de contenerte-Una sonrisa macabra marco su rostro mientras cerraba la carpeta.

Nezumi oía el fuego crepitar a lo lejos, miro alrededor, el bosque se estaba quemando, quería correr pero no quería alejarse de su madre quien lo miraba con miedo-Huye mi niño, corre, sálvate-Le decía con esos ojos grises que le sonreían a menudo pero que ahora solo mostraban terror-Vete-Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a ver alrededor, estaban quemando el árbol sagrado de su diosa, Nezumi dio un paso y otro más acercándose a su madre, hacía calor, se estaba quemando la espalda, le dolía, gritaba, su madre y demás gente caían al suelo igual que él, alguien lo tomaba y le apagaba las llamas sobre su espalda, lo levantaba y comenzaba a correr, veía a su madre ser quemada con un lanza fuegos. Se incorporo, no reconoció el lugar, no era la habitación, ni su casa, menos un sitio donde alguien pudiera vivir. Parpadeo, lo último que recordaba era que caía por la ladera, con la vista busco a Sion, el chico dormía apoyado en el frio muro de rocas.

-Sion-Llamo con la garganta algo seca, no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, recordó que le habían disparado un dardo, era por eso que no recordaba nada luego de que salto, Sion se movió y abrió los ojos.

-Nezumi, me alegra que despertaras-Exclamo levantándose se acerco a él. Nezumi sonrió-No nos descubrieron, llevamos unas siete horas aquí, pero no se que estará pasando arriba, tanto Hamlet como Cravat o Tsukiyo no responden.

Nezumi se levanto-Lo sé, seguramente Inukashi hablo de ellos y los capturaron o…-No quería decir la otra opción, esos ratones habían sido lo único aparte de él que sobrevivieron al fuego de su bosque hacia años atrás. Miro alrededor-Debemos irnos de aquí, por esta cueva podemos conseguir algo de comida, muero de hambre, desde anoche que no comemos nada-Apago el fuego y volteo hacia Sion, sus ojos centelleaban con luz propia-Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo-Tomo de la mano a Sion y lo guio al interior de esa cueva, Sion ya se estaba preguntando si tenía una salida o era infinita-Pronto llegaremos a un lugar que era un sitio donde vivían los sobrevivientes de la catástrofe que azoto al mundo muchos años atrás, ahora no se usa, y solo los que han estado allí conocen su ubicación, por eso mi abuela que me cuido eligió la habitación sobre esta cueva para vivir, si nos descubrían en el exterior era un escape sin ninguna falla, como ella decía "_siempre ve dos pasos adelante del resto, eso te salvara la vida"_ y ya ves no se equivoco-Sonrió ante la mirada de Sion, pocas veces mencionaba a la anciana que cuido de él, ya que solo lo cuido por corto tiempo, luego murió de forma trágica, pero eso prefería no decirlo, miro alrededor, pronto la oscuridad se fue desvaneciendo, cuando Nezumi se detuvo se dio cuenta que habían llegado a un lugar amplio con luz, no podía decir de donde venia-Hay cuevas superiores, desde aquí podemos entrar a Ex No. 6 pero no volver a entrar, la caída sería muy peligrosa, por eso no la tome como posible escapada ayer-Miro arriba-Por allí, llegaremos al bosque cerca del aeropuerto, por ahí escapamos con la anciana esa vez, pero ella cayo muy fuerte, en ese entonces yo no entendía nada, así que me olvide de esto por un tiempo, la anciana no tardo en recuperarse, sabia secretos medicinales únicos y bastante buenos, pero una vez que bajamos aquí la única entrada que había quedo dañada y ya no se puede usar, las salidas son complicadas pero no imposible, yo te ayudare cuando decidamos salir, por ahora-Silbo suavemente, unas ratas se acercaron donde ellos, Nezumi sonrió-Consigan comida desde allá-Pidió señalando un agujero sobre ellos, las ratas chillaron y se alejaron, Sion no podía entender como le era posible comunicarse y entender a los animales.

-Nezumi, ¿ellos podrán hacer lo que les pediste? No son como Cravat, Hamlet o Tsukiyo-Sentía demasiadas dudas y estaba bastante nervioso.

-Por supuesto, ellos son camaradas después de todo-Aclaro el joven sentándose sobre una roca.

Sion no podía creer lo calmado que estaba Nezumi tras su milagrosa escapada, habían estado a un milímetro de que lo capturaran pero si no hubiese sido por eso ya estaría siendo usado como un conejillo de indias, pero Nezumi era así, casi nada lo alteraba.

La mujer se encontraba en una habitación tenuemente iluminada, en el centro estaba el mismo tubo que había visto en fotos-Pronto podre tener el control de todo cuando despiertes pequeña Elyurias, cuando tenga a ese sujeto Mao podrás despertar y obedecerás mis órdenes-Toco el tubo, la cosa amorfa dentro de este se movió dejando salir burbujas-Nadie pensó que teníamos un plan B, el haber obtenido la muestra de la verdadera nos hizo posible crearla a nuestra manera, ya no podrá volver a hacer algo como lo del año pasado-Su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas-El mundo tendrá que obedecer mis reglas si desea seguir existiendo una vez haya conseguido lo que necesito para que esto funcione-Miro el informe, esa Elyurias 2 había sido creada usando el material de Elyurias y los genes de la tribu Mao obtenidos desde donde habían experimentados con los cadáveres y que habían quedado almacenados, pero ella jamás pensó que eso pudiera funcionar ya que era necesario a alguien de esa tribu para despertarla y habían creído que no quedaba nadie vivo, pero la suerte estaba de su lado. Allí el gran porque necesitaban a Nezumi.

Bueno algo mas cortito que los anteriores, pero saque a la luz algo para que sepan porque quieren a Nezumi sin falta. Pero este es mucho más inteligente de lo que piensan, el próximo se vendrá un pequeño encuentro con esa vieja bruja que lo quiere. Gracias por leer y dejen Reviews, comentarios o sugerencias, por favor.


	9. Problemas

Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.

Problemas

Nezumi se recostó sobre la roca, estaba húmeda y fría, pero había vivido en peores condiciones, en ese momento estaba pensando en Inukashi, había creído que era mucho más fuerte, pero el haberlo entregado de esa manera lo hacía querer golpear a ese chica, no le interesaba que fuera mujer, pero por su debilidad habían estado cerca de capturarlo y posiblemente de que mataran a Sion.

-Idiota-Murmuro esperando que Sion dejara de pasearse por toda la cueva, el chico estaba completamente ansioso y preocupado por Inukashi-Vamos Sion, el perro que fue de señuelo dijo que estaba bien, confía un poco más en mí…

-Pero le tuvieron que haber hecho cosas para que hablara, ella está al tanto de todo y tengo miedo de que la hayan torturado-Sion replico mirando hacia los agujeros de esa cueva-¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceremos aquí?-Pregunto con impaciencia.

Nezumi suspiro, otra vez había empezado a suspirar, miro al chico-Hasta que las ratas me digan que el perímetro está seguro, por lo que me dijeron cuando nos trajeron la comida, están revisando los alrededores, al menos esta cueva y ese claro queda fuera de vista, deben saber de su ubicación o haber estado aquí antes para saberlo, como van no lo encontraran, aunque no puedo asegurarlo-Miro hacia la entrada de la cueva, aunque se encontraban bastante alejados de allí, sabía que era necesario moverse de ese sitio, ya que de todas maneras tarde o temprano la ubicarían, se puso de pie-Bien, veamos que nos dicen ahora las ratas-Silbo suavemente, una enorme rata negra bajo por la pared rápidamente-¿Cómo van arriba?-Pregunto mirando a los ojos de la rata, esta chillo, Nezumi asintió esbozando una leve sonrisa-Bien, creo que ya es hora-Miro a Sion-Dice que no han visto a nadie en las últimas horas, será mejor salir de aquí, pero lo haremos por ese sitio-Señalo el agujero que antes le había dicho era la única salida pero una vez salieran era imposible volver a entrar, sonrió-Preparado-Sion trago saliva, era la misma mirada y sonrisa que el pelilargo había mostrado cuando habían ido a la correccional. Se acerco a la pared y afirmándose de unos agujeros sobre ella comenzó a escalar-Sigue mis movimientos-Le ordeno a Sion, este fue detrás de él, mientras Nezumi subía, Sion lo imitaba, se estaba agotando, no sabía cómo su pareja tenía tanta energía luego de todo lo que habían pasado los últimos días. Al llegar arriba, Nezumi bajo la vista hacia Sion-Sostén mi mano, te impulsare hasta la abertura-Le extendió la mano izquierda mientras que con la otra se sostenía, Sion frunció el ceño, era muy parecido a lo que habían hecho al escalar la pared en la correccional, el chico la tomo, Nezumi con fuerzas lo balanceo hasta que Sion pudo afirmarse del borde de ese agujero, subiendo con mucho esfuerzo se percato que se encontraban en el bosque próximo al aeropuerto, así que Nezumi tenía razón-Miro por la abertura a Nezumi, el joven, se balanceaba y salto, sus manos afirmaron el borde, Sion le tomo la mano y lo ayudo a subir.

-Realmente necesito hacer mas actividad física-Gimió Sion recostado en el suelo al lado de Nezumi, el joven respiraba agitadamente, pero no tardo en incorporarse-Vamos Nezumi, necesitamos descansar.

-No es tiempo para eso, lo más importante es poder encontrar a Rikiga, desde que se cambio a esta ciudad, solo lo he visto un par de veces, pero tú has ido seguido a verlo, así que llévame a su casa, es el mejor si queremos encontrar pistas para poder entrar a Moon Drop, donde deben tener los datos de mi gente-Nezumi hablaba con frialdad en su voz, Sion nunca lo había visto así, tan desesperado, ni siquiera en la correccional se había mostrado así.

Sion le tomo de la mano-Bien, entonces vamos-Caminaron por el interior del bosque, ocultándose de las cámaras, Sion podía sentir como Nezumi parecía ir centrado en otro asunto.

-Cuando lleguemos a un área abierta, me hare cargo de que vayamos por partes donde las cámaras de seguridad no alcanzan a ver, descubrí muchas cosas durante el tiempo que investigue a esta ciudad, pero no creí que los usaría alguna vez-Al llegar a un parque, Nezumi se puso la tela de superfibra sobre su cuello y su cabeza para ocultar su rostro, Sion hizo lo mismo, caminaron por el parque intentando no llamar la atención, no había muchas personas, algunas tenían un aspecto enfermo en sus rostros.

-Es por aquí, Rikiga-san decidió que era mejor vivir cerca de mi madre, ya que siente que por fin puede pasar más tiempo con mi mamá-Aclaro Sion al llegar a Lost Town., Nezumi asintió mientras observaba alrededor buscando cualquier cosa sospechosa, Sion vio aparecer la cuchilla en la mano derecha del joven. Lo llevo por unas calles, siempre y cuando Nezumi se lo indicara, tras una media hora se detuvieron frente a una casa nueva-Aquí es-Toco el timbre y esperaron. A los pocos segundos Rikiga apareció en ella. Al verlos los hizo pasar de inmediato.

-Me alegro que estén bien, esa tonta de Inukashi hablo muy pronto, la fui a ver ayer, cuando me conto que hablo de donde quedaba la casa que solían usar el año pasado, le dije que era una estúpida, que lo que hizo fue una traición, yo puedo ser cobarde, pero jamás entregaría a mi Sion a esos tipos, ellos ya vinieron aquí, pero les dije que no sabía nada de ustedes, por supuesto me amenazaron con quitarme mis derechos y mi casa, pero les dije que hicieran lo que deseaban, después de todo aun tengo la casa en el Distrito Oeste, y ese sitio ellos no lo conocen ni les pertenece-Los miro, abriendo el refrigerador saco unas cajas de leche, entregándole una a cada chico, puso unas galletas en un plato y lo coloco en medio de la mesa de la sala de estar-Coman deben estar hambrientos, les calentare la comida que hice hoy, por ahora descansen, y luego hablaremos-Se puso a calentar una olla sobre la cocina, con una sonrisa de alivio en los labios-Cuando escuche que habían entrado a su casa y que los estaban siguiendo me aterro pensar que podría dañarlos-Miro a Nezumi-Obviamente a ti Eve porque no te podría ver actuar nunca más, solo por eso, pero por ti Sion, si algo te sucediera no sabría que hacer…

Nezumi bufo-Gracias por la preocupación-Dijo con ironía, Sion sonrió luego de sentir que el temor y las ansias desaparecían, Inukashi estaba bien, aunque cuando la viera le reclamaría por poner a Nezumi en riesgo por cuidar su trasero.

Tras comer algo caliente, Sion se recostó en el sofá medio adormecido, no había descansado bien los últimos días, sus ojos se le estaban cerrando. Nezumi miro a Rikiga una vez noto que Sion dormía-Necesito información sobre Moon Drop, perdí a mis ratones, así que es como decir que perdí mis ojos para ver el exterior-Lo ultimo lo dijo apretando sus manos con furia.

-Inukashi tiene a tus ratones, los encerró para que no te avisaran-Aclaro Rikiga mirando a Nezumi-Pero le dije que me sorprende tanta cobardía, cuando estuvimos en la correccional fue mucho más valiente, pero parece que tanta calma la volvió suave y le quito toda la valentía que poseía-Comento el hombre bebiendo Whiskey del vaso.

-Ya veo-Nezumi se mordió el labio inferior, cuando todo acabara, hablaría de frente con Inukashi y no la dejaría bien parada, la pagaría por todo el riesgo que puso en ellos al abrir la bocazas como lo había hecho.-Pero yendo directo al grano, necesito información para entrar a ese sitio, donde guardan la información clasificada e importante, como se dice la información ultra secreta de esos malditos.

Rikiga lo observo un momento-De acuerdo, pero me tomara un poco de tiempo, si quieres descansar estás en tu casa-Se dirigió a una computadora y comenzó a teclear en ella. Nezumi no se movió de donde estaba, tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima, estaba demasiado enojado como para descansar, luego de acabar con esos malditos, habría tiempo para eso, por ahora, solamente pensaba en su venganza.

-Estuvieron aquí-Dijo Terumi paseándose por la cueva, sus ojos iban desde los restos de la pequeña fogata hasta arriba, donde se encontraba un agujero de donde entraba luz-Interesante, ese sujeto conoce mejor las cosas que nosotros, no podemos subestimarlo, pero al menos sabemos que sigue vivo-Miro a un escolta-Sube para que veas a donde lleva-Ordeno señalando la abertura-Ustedes hagan lo mismo con las demás, aunque por lo veo-Añadió viendo restos de rocas desprendidas sobre la abertura donde Nezumi y Sion había escapado-Esa es su ruta de escape. Vamos rápido-Los hombres hicieron lo que les ordenaron, la gran mayoría no pudo subir, solo el que subía por el sitio donde ambos chicos huyeron logro llegar arriba-¿Y?

-Es el aeropuerto de nuestra ciudad-Respondió aferrado a la orilla de ese espacio.

-Bien, ahora baja, debemos devolvernos a la ciudad, seguramente se están ocultando en algún sitio lejos de las cámaras de seguridad-Terumi se dio la vuelta, entonces escucho un grito y el hombre que había subido cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con la fría y puntiaguda roca que formaba el piso, un charco de sangre se expandió alrededor de la cabeza de este. Otro escolta se acerco y lo reviso-¿Está vivo?-Pregunto levantando una mano vendada, por lo que se veía había perdido unos dedos de la mano derecha.

-No-Contesto al tocar la yugular del hombre, Terumi miro arriba y luego al hombre, la altura era de unos diez metros, lo suficiente como para matar a alguien, como ya había visto, eso quería decir…una sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

-Eso quiere decir, que es solo una salida pero no una entrada, estupendo, el sujeto esta ahora atrapado en la ciudad, hay que revisar las cámaras para buscar cualquier cosa que salga de lo normal, y tengan vigilada la casa de ellos, la de la madre del pelo blanco y la de ese hombre periodista que visitamos ayer-Ordeno mientras salían de la cueva al Dr. Keiyuku quien lo veía a través de la pulsera que llevaban como comunicador.

La Sra. Fennec miro al doctor-Mas les valía que estuviera vivo, realmente son unos incompetentes, ahora ve a revisar las cámaras de la ciudad y llega con pruebas y respuestas de que lo encontraron o el castigo será peor-El hombre salió de la oficina casi corriendo, se sujetaba su mano izquierda, le faltaban dos dedos, ambos fueron arrancados por la mujer como castigo por sus continuas fallas.

Sion seguía dormido en el sofá, Nezumi se paseaba por la habitación con ansias, de vez en cuando miraba con sigilo el exterior, sabía que si descubrían la cueva, los buscarían en la ciudad, pero necesitaba esos datos. Ya habían pasado casi tres horas desde que Rikiga comenzó a investigar, le miro la espalda, al menos el hombre cumplía con lo que decía y no dijo nada sobre ellos, había pensado que Inukashi iba a ser esa persona, pero había sido ella la que los delato, en cambio ese hombre que buscaba frenéticamente dentro de la computadora de Moon Drop estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo con tal de protegerlos.

-Listo-Anuncio Rikiga mostrándole la pantalla de la computadora, el joven se acerco y comenzó a leer, había un archivo que decía Renacimiento, en el tercer piso del edificio, en una oficina que decía E2. Nezumi miro el mapa del lugar, había mucha seguridad pero no interesaba, necesitaba esa información, bajo la vista-¿Eve?

-Cuida de Sion, iré solo no quiero ponerlo aun mas en peligro, es más que seguro que están vigilando esta casa, así que protégelo a toda costa, intentare llegar pronto, pero no aseguro nada, aun así no le digas nada a Sion de adonde fui-Se coloco la tela de superfibra sobre su cabeza, pero Rikiga lo detuvo.

-Si apareciste en las cámaras de la ciudad ya te deben de tener reconocido con esa tela, no te digo que no la uses, pero ponte esto-Le entrego un abrigo negro elegante-Era para Eve, pero como no fuiste a la obra decidí guardarlo por mientras-El joven se lo coloco, tenía un gorro así que se cubrió con el-Regresa vivo, o Sion sufrirá-Pidió mientras el joven salía por la puerta trasera.

-Lo sé, tampoco me gustaría hacer sufrir a Sion-Salió de la casa, mientras andaba intentado parecer calmado se dirigió al Moon Drop, luego de un camino que se le hizo largo e interminable se detuvo frente al edificio, realmente no sabía porque había salido así de casa, sin un plan previo, por lo general lo pensaba mucho antes de hacer algo, pero el odio que sentía hacia ese edificio y las cosas que hicieron con su gente le nublaba el buen juicio. Entro al lugar, una mujer iba saliendo con un traje caro y de rostro que hizo que se le erizara los vellos de la nuca, la miro fijamente, esta mujer también lo miro, sus ojos parecían mostrar locura y algo más que no supo reconocer, era la primera vez que veía unos ojos como esos, la mujer frunció el ceño, al notar el color inusual de ojos de Nezumi, este desvió la mirada y se acerco a una multitud que se encontraba en el hall.

-Sra. Fennec, los preparativos están casi listos-Escucho Nezumi que un hombre le gritaba, era el mismo doctor que lo había atendido, entonces algo encajo en todo eso, parecía que ella era la cabeza de todo lo que le había ocurrido los últimos días. La mujer sin quitar los ojos de Nezumi espero a que el doctor se detuviese a su lado, parecía que le decía algo, entonces el doctor volteo a verlo, Nezumi se cubrió con el gorro mejor el rostro, y le dio la espalda, parecía que no había sido buena idea entrar a ese sitio, además el apellido de esa mujer era el mismo de aquel hombre encargado de los experimentos que vieron el año anterior.

-Vayan tras el-Escucho que decía la mujer con una voz oscura, Nezumi maldijo a lo bajo y se dirigió a la salida, los guardias corrían hacia él, mientras arrancaba Nezumi cruzo su mirada con esa mujer que parecía un demonio en cuerpo ajeno, las personas en el interior comenzaron a gritar, y correr al oír que los guardias sacaban sus armas-No lo lastimen, lo necesito vivo-Nezumi se agacho evitando un disparo que paso cerca de su cabeza-Idiota dije que no lo quiero muerto-El joven escucho como la mujer gritaba histérica, si lo necesitaban vivo, tenia mas posibilidades de huir ileso, siguió corriendo, las puertas estaban bajando rápidamente, se deslizo y paso por la puerta que bajaba, miro atrás el resto había quedado encerrado en el interior, sonrió mas ampliamente y comenzó a alejarse, un disparo sonó, Nezumi se tambaleo, algo le había llegado por la espalda, abajo del omoplato izquierdo, se afirmo a un poste y con los ojos busco el sitio de donde había venido el disparo, el hombre que había intentado capturarlo en el Distrito Oeste le estaba apuntando a lo lejos, el joven se separo del poste y comenzó a correr, pero muy lentamente, no podía creer que le hubiese disparado aun sabiendo las ordenes de esa mujer, su visión se le nublaba a ratos, se llevo una mano al sitio por donde la bala había salido, la sangre se escurría por sus dedos, al salir de perímetro de Moon Drop se tambaleo, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, un auto se detuvo cerca de él, alguien a quien no reconoció por su visión borrosa se bajo y tomándolo del brazo lo metió en el asiento trasero del vehículo, luego todo se oscureció.

-¡Eres un imbécil!-Rugió la Sra. Fennec tomando por el cuello a Terumi-Dije que no lo lastimaran y tu vas y disparas-Sus ojos dieron con un guardia-Llévenlo a que reciba su castigo, al parecer perder dos dedos no importo, veremos qué dices cuando pierdas algo mas-El guardia sujeto a Terumi y se lo llevo ante la mirada de pánico de Keiyuku-¿Lo encontraron?-Pregunto a un guardia que entro al hall de Moon Drop.

-No señora, las manchas de sangre llegan hasta un local cerca de aquí, pero de pronto desaparecen, como si se hubiese desvanecido, con la herida que tiene y las manchas de sangre en el piso, está muy mal herido, hay una sola opción, alguien se lo llevo en auto, el problema es que la cámara de seguridad de ese lado no grabo nada-Informo un guardia alto y de cabeza rapada, con una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha.

La Sra. Fennec se dio la vuelta quedando de frente con el Dr. Keiyuku-¡Maldición!-Exclamo golpeando al hombre con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo con sangre en la boca.

**Otro capítulo cargado de acción, suspenso y un final inconcluso, espero les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo, se sabrá que sucedió y como saldrán las cosas de ahora en adelante. Dejen Reviews, comentarios y sugerencias y un gran agradecimiento a quienes me siguen cada dia con esta historia.**


	10. Problemas 2

Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Aparece un nuevo personaje. Disfruten la lectura.

Problemas 2

Sion miro a Nezumi quien yacía afirmado por él en la parte trasera del auto que conducía Rikiga, había tenido un mal presentimiento, pero no creyó que encontraría a Nezumi apoyado en una pared, mal herido y sangrando. Era como tener un Deja vu de cuando habían salido de la correccional con un Nezumi casi muerto. Le reviso la herida, le había atravesado por el lado izquierdo, pero por el tamaño que podía ver en el pecho del joven, la bala había salido por allí, sentía sangre también en la espalda del joven, la cual manchaba los pantalones de Sion.

-Rikiga-san, tenemos que llevar a Nezumi a que lo atiendan, pero van a estar vigilando todos los hospitales y clínicas por si vamos para allá-Se mordió el labio, no sabía donde llevarlo, el tenia conocimientos médicos, pero no tenia los implementos necesarios para ayudar a Nezumi, intento detener la hemorragia, el joven estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Parece que le habían dañado una arteria, pero la respiración del joven no tenía un sonido ahogado lo cual indicaba que el pulmón no había sido tocado, le reviso bien, parecía que era por debajo del omoplato, pero al tocar bien el punto era en mitad de este, si hubiera sido más abajo Nezumi estaría muerto, pero lo iba a estar si no lo curaban pronto.

-Vamos a mi casa del Distrito Oeste, pero antes pasemos a buscar los implementos necesarios donde un amigo que me hice-Rikiga condujo hacia una enorme casa en Chronos, deteniéndose se bajo del auto, un hombre de edad lo atendió, Rikiga parecía explicar el asunto, el hombre asintió, entrando a la casa, salió al poco rato con un enorme bolso negro, entregándolo a Rikiga, el hombre entro de nuevo-Bien, me entrego todo, dijo que adentro iban los implementos necesarios para cualquier cirugía, menos los trasplantes-El hombre miro al asiento trasero, Sion no rio con el chiste que había dicho, lo entendía, Eve se veía muy palido sobre el regazo de Sion. Siguió conduciendo a una velocidad media para no levantar sospechas, saliendo de Ex No. 6 evitando una revisión policial, ingreso al Distrito Oeste, llegando a la casa, ayudo a Sion a bajar a Eve y lo llevo al interior mientras detrás de él, Sion iba cargando el bolso, acostando a Nezumi en una cama, miro a Sion-Sabes que tienes que hacer ¿verdad?

Sion asintió, le saco la parte de arriba a Nezumi y le reviso la herida, comenzaría con la parte del frente donde la herida era más seria, la lavo, la desinfecto y llenando una aguja con un sedante se la coloco a Nezumi, entonces comenzó a revisar, Rikiga miraba desde un lado como los dedos de Sion cubiertos por unos guantes quirúrgicos se manchaban de sangre, tras casi cuarenta y cinco minutos Sion trabajo en ambas heridas, ya cuando llevaba una hora un cuarto vendo la herida del joven y suspiro-Listo, le suture los vasos sanguíneos, arterias y venas dañadas, y ahora solo falta colocarle un antibiótico para prevenir cualquier infección-Miro a Nezumi, el joven respiraba muy lentamente, sus labios apenas se movían, pero se pondría bien, lo peor ya había pasado. Tapo al chico y se sentó-Ahora a esperar que recobre el conocimiento, por lo mucho que sangro tardara al menos sus buenas horas y a lo mejor hasta un dia-Rikiga asintió, ese chico era muy inteligente-Su amigo puso de todo en este bolso, nada se le paso por alto, sin estos implementos Nezumi ahora estaría muerto ¿Cómo lo conoció?-Pregunto intentando olvidar el terror vivido por casi perder a Nezumi por tercera vez.

Durante el transcurso de las horas estuvieron conversando, esperando que Nezumi despertara.

El joven se quejo y entreabrió los ojos, le dolía terriblemente el cuerpo, alguien sujetaba su mano a un lado de él, movió la cabeza hacia ese lado y se encontró son Sion, este se encontraba dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre el colchón con rostro muy cansado, intento moverse pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Otra figura apareció en su visión, parpadeando se dio cuenta que era Rikiga.

-Menudo susto nos diste Eve, habías dicho que no harías sufrir a Sion y fue lo primero que hiciste-Le reclamo mirándolo con ojos que mostraban alivio.

Nezumi parpadeo intentando sacarse la sombra que le oscurecía la visión por los lados, abrió la boca para protestar pero solo un leve gemido salió de ellos. Sion abrió los ojos, al verlo despierto sonrió-Nezumi, Nezumi no sabes…-Unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, se acerco al joven y lo abrazo-No sabes cuan preocupado estaba, pero al menos estas despierto-El rostro del chico estaba muy próximo al de Nezumi, este parpadeo más lentamente, se sentía muy cansado, Sion le acaricio el cabello-No te preocupes, cuidare de ti, te cuidare hasta que recuperes las fuerzas, por ahora duerme, lo necesitas-El joven volvió a cerrar los ojos, Sion miro el suero que le había puesto a Nezumi. A los pocos minutos el joven dormía de nuevo-Está mejorando, pero la cantidad de sangre que perdió fue mucha, por eso mismo le inyecte un medicamento que recupera la sangre, pero lo hace de forma lenta, cuando estuvo en el hospital la otra vez el médico le dio una trasfusión de sangre pero era una que no le causa problemas a nadie, es de nuevo origen, pero no tenia de esas aquí, así que por el momento esto servirá-Explico Sion mirando el palido rostro de Nezumi, había dormido casi todo el dia, y ahora volvía a dormir, si esos de Moon Drop iban allí, el joven no estaba en condiciones de hacer una huida.

La Sra. Fennec veía a través del vidrio como a Terumi le arrancaban la mano izquierda con la mitad del brazo, al lado suyo el doctor Keiyuku se tapaba el rostro con pavor ante lo visto.

-Que esto les quede como lección, a la próxima no será el brazo, les mandare a sacar sus cerebros para los experimentos, ya lo saben-Se dio la vuelta y se alejo.

El doctor Keiyuku dio la espalda al vidrio, Terumi miraba el techo mientras le vendaban el muñón de brazo que le quedo. A la derecha le faltaban dos dedos y ahora perdía su brazo izquierdo, ese chico de la tribu Mao, había hecho de su vida una miseria. Esperaba que estuviera muerto, así se acabaría toda esa persecución pronto, había intentado atravesarle el corazón pero había fallado, pero de todas maneras tenía que estar muy mal, lo dejaron solo en la habitación, no quería levantarse, aunque habían usado anestesia, perder parte de si como castigo era terrible, esa señora no tenia piedad.

Ya habían transcurrido tres días desde aquello, Nezumi aun se estaba recuperando, desde la cama miraba a Sion quien se encontraba revisando el bolso que según le explico un medico amigo de Rikiga le había pasado para curarlo, en ese momento buscaba vendas nuevas y más gasas para cambiar los vendajes de la herida que estaba sanando lentamente.

-Sion…-Murmuro Nezumi intentando incorporarse sin mucho éxito, su cuerpo aun no respondía como quería, Sion le había dicho que había perdido mucha sangre y por eso mismo le costaría más sanar, se apoyo con los antebrazo en la cama y volvió a intentarlo, Sion lo miro sobre el hombro.

-No te fuerces demasiado, aun no estás curado completamente, es mas recién comienza la recuperación-Dijo seriamente Sion sacando una cajita del bolso, Nezumi cayó sobre el colchón cuando su cuerpo no resistió mas los intentos-Relájate, aun no nos ubican, además por como saliste de allí seguramente estarán pensando que estás muerto, así que tenemos tiempo de que te recuperes bien-Le saco la manta y lo levanto despacio, el joven sintió un tirón en las puntadas de las heridas-Aguanta, pronto acabo-Le retiro las vendas manchadas con sangre, junto a las gasas y comenzó a limpiar las heridas con un desinfectante, tras limpiarle, le coloco las gasas y lo volvió a vendar-Las heridas aun no sanan completamente, la herida de entrada lo está haciendo, pero la de salida que fue la más complicada aun sangra-Le dijo con rostro más serio aun-Realmente fue estúpido de tu parte ir solo a ese lugar sin un plan, me sorprende que hicieras algo así de tonto viniendo de ti, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué decidiste colocarte en tanto riesgo de pronto?-Pregunto sintiendo como Nezumi evitaba su mirada.

-Se que fue tonto-Comenzó a decir-Pero es tanta la rabia que siento hacia esos malditos que tienen información sobre mi gente que me hizo cometer esta locura, realmente no lo pensé, ni hice algún plan, lo único que quería era el robar toda esa información y quemarla, para que nadie más haga algo con ella, además me querían vivo, no sé porque me dispararon-Su voz sonaba algo quebradiza.

-Pero aun así, te fuiste sin decirme nada, si no hubiese llegado a tiempo junto a Rikiga-san estarías siendo un experimento para ellos, ¿Qué mas paso?-Añadió al notar el rostro serio del joven.

Nezumi se coloco una mano sobre la herida-Me encontré con una mujer, le dijeron Sra. Fennec-Sus ojos dieron con los de Sion-Es el mismo apellido de ese loco que experimento con…Elyurias y Safu, es la cabeza de todo esto, por lo que pude notar-Bostezo-Maldición, ese medicamento que me estás dando me da sueño, mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado a remedios ni cosas tan complejas creadas en laboratorio, yo solamente tomo remedios creados con raíces y plantas que la naturaleza nos brinda-Sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

-El descanso te hará bien, así recobraras fuerzas antes de que nos descubran-La voz de Sion le decía a lo lejos. Cuando se quedo dormido Sion le acaricio el cabello, al menos estaba mejorando, no iba a dejar a Nezumi solo, podía notar que todo eso le estaba afectando demasiado, haciéndolo perder el juicio y la capacidad de razonamiento, era obvio y entendible, el chico quien yacía en la cama, había perdido todo de una manera terrible y traumática en una sola noche, había visto y experimentado hechos que ni siquiera podía imaginar, pero todavía era un adolescente y sabia que en ocasiones los sentimientos podían engañarlo y hacerle hacer cosas como la que hizo que casi le cuesta la vida.

El doctor Keiyuku miraba la información sobre E2, era muy codicioso lo que la Sra. Fennec planeaba hacer, pero no funcionaria si no obtenían a ese joven, si estaba muerto todo lo que habían sufrido se terminaría y todo volvería a ser como antes, pero algo en su interior le decía que ese chico de cabellos blancos estaba metido en que no encontraran al joven Mao, ya que el mismo le había dicho que tenia conocimientos médicos para cuidara a ese tal Nezumi o como fuera que se llamara.

-Maldición, ahora no podre hacer muchas cosas-Mascullo Terumi entrando con lo que le quedaba de brazo vendado-Si lo hubiese matado…-Miro a Keiyuku-¿Se puede colocar una prótesis de última generación?

-Si, después yo te pondré una, por el momento debemos averiguar que paso con ese mocoso antes que la Sra. Fennec se le ocurra cortarnos alguna otra parte, es bastante sádica ¿verdad?

-Sádica es decir muy poco, realmente le gusta hacer sufrir a las personas-Se sentó al lado del doctor-¿Pero podrás operar con una mano así?-Pregunto señalando la mano que le faltaban dos dedos.

El hombre se miro la mano-No habrá problemas, pero lo único que deseo en no haberme metido en esto, si me hubiese quedado callado ella no hubiese sabido que aún queda un sobreviviente de esa tribu y todo esto no estaría pasando-Continuo viendo los documentos-Es impresionante la habilidad que tenían esa gente para hablar con la naturaleza sin problemas, es una habilidad que solo ellos poseían, por eso ese chico es tan importante, la Sra. Fennec creó a otra Elyurias con el material genético de la real, pero el problema es que la mezclo con una muestras de sangre que se obtuvieron de la masacre, sin ese chico no habría forma de que sus planes funcionen

-Por eso mismo intente matarle, pero falle por poco-El hombre miro por la ventana-Estos días se me han hecho eternos…

Ya había pasado una semana y media desde el dia que hirieron a Nezumi, el joven se encontraba de pie mirando por la ventana al Distrito Oeste-Bueno mis heridas están casi sanadas, pero muero de ansias por salir, estar tanto tiempo encerrado me pone nervioso

-¿Casi sanas? Nezumi aun ni siquiera te he sacado los puntos porque tus heridas todavía están sanando, ninguna herida como las que tienen sanarían en tan poco tiempo-Reprendió Sion al joven, este se encogió de hombros, desde que Nezumi se había podido levantar, Sion lo protegía y vigilaba por si se le ocurría volver a hacer algo tan estúpido como la última vez.

-Vamos Sion, no me mataron, estoy vivo y estoy mejorando sin problemas-Se le acerco y le rodeo la cintura con el brazo derecho mientras con el izquierdo le giraba un poco la cabeza hasta quedar mirándose a los ojos, poso sus labios suavemente en los de Sion, este sintió ese suave beso en sus labios, con sabor algo dulzón-Todo es gracias a tu continuo apoyo, mi majestad-Sion se sonrojo desde que había pasado lo del bicho se había olvidado de que Nezumi lo llamaba así, el chico se dio la vuelta hasta quedar de frente con Nezumi, el joven sonrió-¿Me quieres?

-No, yo te amo-Sus labios se unieron a los de Nezumi y esta vez el chico lo beso más profundamente y con tanta pasión como podía-Me gustaría que todo esto acabara para poder rehacer nuestras vidas y también hacer "eso"-Su cadera la junto con la de Nezumi, ambos ya se estaban excitando por ese sutil toque.

-Lo sé, me siento igual-Subió su mano a la nuca de Sion y aproximo mas sus labios a los del peliblanco, podía sentir el respirar cálido y el aliento del chico, Sion no podía quitar su vista de los ojos grises de Nezumi, con su lengua toco los labios del pelilargo, este le dio la entrada y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, solo gemidos de placer y las respiraciones agitadas de ambos chicos se oían en el lugar.

-Ejem…-Escucharon que decía desde la puerta, se separaron, Rikiga los miraba sonrojado-Lamento interrumpir el momento, pero es hora de comer-Dijo saliendo de la habitación, ambos chicos se miraron con los rostros encendidos. Tomándose de las manos bajaron a comer. El hombre había preparado pastas, se sentaron y con la vista baja, al menos Sion comenzaron a cenar-Chicos si necesitan un momento de privacidad para expresar sus sentimientos de una manera que ya saben, solo avísenme para no molestarlos-Indico sonriendo ante el rostro sonrojado de Nezumi y el rostro color tomate maduro de Sion.

-Gracias-Mascullo Nezumi sintiendo que lo poco de la dignidad y orgullo que tenia desaparecía por completo de su cuerpo.

La Sra. Fennec miro a Terumi-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, ahora él, estará encargado de que hagan lo que les digo sin fallas-Dijo señalando a un hombre de unos dos metros y un poco más, de cicatrices sobre el labio, piel bronceada y cabeza con el cabello muy corto-Se llama Louka, es experto en seguir rastros, y también está autorizado de castigarlos si cometen algún fallo, eso es todo pueden retirarse, quiero pruebas de que ese sujeto está vivo, y lo quiero aquí lo más pronto posible si continua vivo-Les dio la espalda mientras salían acompañado por ese hombre. La mujer sonrió, ahora sus planes funcionarían, estaba segura de eso.

Bueno, ojala les guste, Nezumi es un tonto cuando no piensa antes, pero con Sion al lado nada malo le volverá a ocurrir. Recen para que así sea. Gracias por leer. Dejen Reviews, cometarios, sugerencias todas se les agradece.


	11. Giro del Destino

Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura. Yaoi, traición y mucho más.

Giro del Destino

Nezumi leía un libro que había encontrado tirado en la habitación que le había pasado Rikiga, hasta el momento no había sucedido nada fuera de lo común, habían pasado cerca de un mes, su herida estaba ya curada, gracias a los cuidados de Sion con él. En ese momento el peliblanco estaba en la cocina haciendo un pie de cereza junto a Rikiga, el por mientras descansaba, Sion lo obligaba a hacerlo casi todo el tiempo, vivía preocupado por el, tanto que muchas veces se sentía asfixiado con tanta atención.

-Me estoy cansando de estar escondido, ellos deben pensar que estoy muerto tras ese accidente-Murmuro mirando el techo de la habitación, se incorporo de la cama y poniéndose de pie miro por la ventana, estaba lloviendo, tal cual como el dia en que conoció a Sion, se oía el sonido del Moon Drop que hacía con el viento. Suspiro, ese dia... Abrió la ventana y dejo que la habitación se llenara con el sonido del viento y de la lluvia, se acerco a ella y sintió como le mojaba el rostro, deseaba salir, odiaba estar encerrado, escondido como un cobarde. Cerró los ojos, a su mente vinieron recuerdos de su niñez, sacudió la cabeza, las imágenes no desaparecían. Sintió lo mismo que le ocurría cuando oía a Elyurias cantar, los sonidos de la habitación se alejaron y sintió que caía. Todo era verde alrededor de él, se encontraba enfrente de un árbol gigantesco, de extraña forma, oía el zumbido de las abejas por todos lados, estaba con su aspecto actual, no como antes donde aparecía con aspecto de él cuando niño.

-Nezumi, es un gusto verte de nuevo-La voz de esa chica Safu le llego a los oídos detrás de él, Nezumi volteo, la chica estaba vestida con el mismo vestido que usaba el dia en que la vio, hacia un poco más de un año.

El joven frunció el ceño, no entendía que quería con él-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-Pregunto sin sonar descortés, después de todo ella era la que su pueblo protegía y rendían culto.

-He estado viendo que te han atacado reiteradamente, y que en más de una ocasión has estado a punto de morir, no quiero que Sion sufra ya que lo hará si te pierde, pero como portadora de Elyurias ella no desea que el último sobreviviente del pueblo Mao desaparezca quiere ayudarte, ella está al tanto de que están creando a una nueva Elyurias con datos de ella, y te quieren usar como medio como hicieron conmigo, sabes que si eso ocurre dejaras de existirá y vivirás como yo lo hago ahora-Nezumi bajo la vista, por eso lo necesitaban vivo, ahora eso tenía sentido-Por eso mismo, vamos a ayudarte a enfrentarlos, yo por supuesto lo hago por Sion y Elyurias lo hace por las razones que ya te dije…

-Pero ¿Por qué usarme a mi si esa vez usando a un ser humano como tu consiguieron despertar a Elyurias?-Pregunto sin moverse de su sitio, un helado viento soplo desde el árbol, la imagen de Safu se desvaneció y una abeja gigante surgió de allí, era la misma que había visto en la oficina del alcalde cuando le pidió que no destruyera No. 6, era Elyurias.

-Han usado la sangre de tu gente para crear a una nueva yo, la han modificado para que obedezca todo lo que ellos ordenan, y por eso te quieren mi sobreviviente, ya que eres el único que posee la misma sangre y las habilidades requeridas para ello y porque pueden usar tus conocimientos sobre tu gente en contra del mundo, ellos lo quieren para fines malvados, por eso yo no permitiré que eso pase-La abeja se acerco a él, sus ojos estaba a escasos centímetros de los suyos, un aroma delicioso le llego a Nezumi-Te estaré avisando, por favor ten cuidado-Elyurias desapareció y el lugar al mismo tiempo, abrió los ojos estaba acostado en la cama, Sion a su lado lo miraba nervioso y preocupado. Nezumi pestaño y se sentó en la cama.

Sion lo miro-Nezumi, ¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Bien, solo tuve un pequeño contacto con Elyurias-Respondió levantándose de la cama-Me dijo unas cosas sobre esos que me quieren y los motivos que tienen para querer capturarme-Sion lo veía sin comprender-Ven, bajemos tu pie debe estar listo, mientras comemos te lo explico mejor-Lo llevo al comedor, necesitaba explicarle lo que Elyurias le había dicho.

La Sra. Fennec leía los informes de cómo iba la evolución de E2 (Elyurias 2) con una sonrisa en sus labios, Keiyuku, Terumi y Louka esperaban sentados en el sofá-Bien, todo va sin problemas, solo es necesario ese mocoso para que el proyecto Renacimiento sea posible ¿Lo encontraron?

Louka negó con la cabeza-Aun no señora, pero he podido saber que aun está vivo y se encuentra en el Distrito Oeste, el problema está que el sitio donde se esconde nadie lo conoce, pero estos dos dicen que hay una mocosa cuidadora de perros que debe saber donde podrían estar, no están solos alguien externo los está ayudando-Indico con una voz ronca que hacía temblar a Keiyuku en su puesto.

-Bien, así me gusta que me traigan datos útiles, no cosas sin interés para mi, ahora intenten averiguar dónde se esconde esa rata, para que me lo traigan y poder fusionarlo con E2-Dijo sin quitar los ojos de Louka, este asintió y salió de la oficina seguido por ambos hombres, la mujer sonrió mas ampliamente-Pronto podre tener el control de todo el mundo y van a tener que obedecerme o usare a E2 en contra de ellos para acabar a los que se oponen a mi-Su sonrisa era torcida y llena de locura.

Sion miraba a Nezumi sin evitar verse sorprendido, si era por eso, Nezumi podría desaparecer tal como lo hizo Safu cuando fue unida a Elyurias y eso significaría perderlo para siempre-No, no, ellos no van a poner un dedo en ti Nezumi, te ayudare sin importar nada, me niego a perderte, si te pasa algo sería capaz de matarme con tal de seguirte…

-No digas eso, yo tampoco quiero dejarte, además no voy a ser capturado fácilmente si es eso lo que ellos quieren-Miro afuera la lluvia había parado un poco-Pero es interesante que Elyurias aun ande por allí, ella es la única que no pueden controlar, y no permitirá que sus datos y los de mi gente sean mal usado por personas codiciosas como esas-Ladeo la cabeza y miro a Sion-Vamos a la habitación, Rikiga no está ¿cierto?-Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

Sion sonrió, sabía lo que quería Nezumi-No, salió a ver unos negocios, necesita dinero y aprovechara de traer a Hamlet, Tsukiyo y Cravat sin que Inukashi se dé cuenta-Nezumi sonrió, levantándose le tomo de la mano a Sion y lo llevo de regreso a la habitación, sus manos rodearon la cintura del peliblanco, esta vez Sion probaría lo que es ser el que va abajo. Sion sentía el calor del pelinegro en su cintura, así como la respiración de este en su cuello, lo cual le provocaba escalofríos, al llegar a la habitación Nezumi cerró la puerta y fue sacándose la ropa de prisa, Sion lo ayudaba mientras el mismo lo hacía, comenzaron a besarse, tan apasionadamente que no querían detenerse, sus labios se fusionaban una y otra vez saboreándose el uno al otro, Sion quiso colocar abajo a Nezumi, pero este se le adelanto y lo puso debajo, Sion lo miro.

-Ahora me probaras, veras que no eres el único que puede dar placer-Le susurro al oído, Sion se sonrojo, el joven bajo dando besos y pasando su lengua por el vientre del peliblanco hasta llegar a la entrepierna, tomo el miembro medio erecto de Sion y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente, de a poco fue subiendo la intensidad, primero le paso la lengua de arriba abajo, saboreando el miembro palpitante del peliblanco, cada vez que se detenía en la punta se quedaba allí un rato jugando con el cuerito alrededor del prepucio, Sion gemía mas fuerte cuando lo hacía, sin avisarle se metió el miembro completo en la boca, sabiendo y bajando a un ritmo suave, lo cual solo excitaba mas al peliblanco, llevo unos dedos a la entrada de Sion e introdujo primero un dedo el cual había impregnado con el liquido seminal del chico, este gimió al sentir el dedo en su interior, lentamente introdujo un segundo dedo, moviéndolos rítmicamente al subir y bajar de su lamida en el miembro de Sion, al meter el tercer dedo, Sion se vino, el pelilargo, trago toda la semilla proveniente de su pareja sin dudarlo, Sion solía hacer lo mismo con él, levanto la vista hacia el peliblanco quien respiraba agitado con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas-Sabes delicioso, ¿lo sabías?-Le dijo subiendo para besar las tetillas erectas y duras del chico, este solo gemía bajo de Nezumi, el pelilargo subió mucho mas pasando su lengua por la serpiente alrededor del cuerpo del chico, hasta llegar a sus labios, lo beso primero pasando solo su lengua, pero Sion le puso la mano en la nuca acercando mas el contacto, este abrió la boca dejando paso a la lengua de Nezumi, era muy dulce los labios del pelilargo, y su saliva sabia tan bien, era un sabor dulce, acaramelado, la piel traspirada del joven desprendía un olor como de madera y flores, nunca se había percatado de eso, Nezumi comenzó a frotar su miembro contra la entrada de Sion, este rodeo la espalda de Nezumi y lo abrazo, el joven introdujo su miembro lentamente, Sion al sentirlo dentro de él, le comenzó a subir un calor por su vientre, hasta llegar a su estomago, era muy cálido y rico el sentir a Nezumi dentro de él, supuso que el joven sentía lo mismo cuando era él quien lo hacía, Nezumi comenzó a mover las caderas a un compas suave, parecía estar haciendo un ritual antiguo con él, el joven lo miro a los ojos, los ojos grises de Nezumi brillaban intensamente mientras se movía en el interior de Sion.

-Mas… adentro…toca allí…-Pidió al sentir que Nezumi tocaba una parte sensible en su interior, este sonriendo de manera sexy hizo lo que Sion le pedía-¡Ngh! Si ahí…

-Lo sé, es donde…me gusta que me toques cuando me lo haces…-Nezumi siguió moviendo mientras volvía a besar a Sion, sus labios se unían y las lenguas se entrelazaban jugando entre ellas, Nezumi comenzó a acariciar el interior de la boca de Sion con su lengua, lo cual solo provocaba mas gemidos en el peliblanco-Te amo…-Dijo Nezumi cuando no aguanto más y se corrió dentro de Sion, este hizo lo mismo manchando su vientre y el de Nezumi con el semen, el pelilargo se desplomo encima de Sion respirando agitado, no sacaba aun su miembro del interior de Sion-Cuanto hace que no lo hacía, realmente tu cuerpo es delicioso-Le susurro al oído del peliblanco.

-Mañana me corresponde a mí, pero no puedo negarlo, lo haces de una manera que me hace pedir que me lo hagas de nuevo-Contesto Sion acariciando la espalda de Nezumi.

-Lo siento, pero si continuamos así, el viejo no aguantara-Opino el pelilargo retirando su miembro tomo su pantalón y abrió la puerta, Rikiga completamente sonrojado le devolvió la mirada.

-No quería interrumpir…-Articulo casi con dificultad pasándole una pequeña jaula a Nezumi-Aquí están tus ratones, me costó traerlos, ya que los odio, pero Inukashi no se dio cuenta estaba muy avergonzada para atreverse a decir algo, y no se apareció luego que le saque en cara su cobardía, cuando salí Inukashi ya no estaba por allí, así que no se dio cuenta de que me los lleve-Bajando la vista bajo las escaleras casi tropezando.

Sion se incorporo-Hamlet, Cravat, Tsukiyo, las extrañe mucho-Dijo sacándolas de la jaula, las tres ratitas corrieron alrededor de ambos jóvenes chillando alegres.

-¿No les hizo nada esa Inukashi? ¿Los cuido bien?-Pregunto Nezumi arrodillándose para tomarlas, Cravat chillo fuertemente-Bueno me alegro, pero no les intento de hacer nada raro ¿cierto?-Hamlet chillo al lado de Cravat, Nezumi frunció el ceño-Entiendo, pero me alegra verlas aquí-Se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa, todo estaba regresando a la normalidad, a lo mejor Elyurias se estaba preocupando de mas, pero de todas maneras no bajaría la guardia.

Louka miro a Terumi-Aquí es donde mi contacto ubico a ese sujeto que la Sra. Fennec quiere, pero si entramos todos no podremos capturarlo, por lo que pude ver, ese mocoso es muy habilidoso, esperen aquí abajo, no tardo-El gigante subió las escaleras y golpeo la puerta, esperando con las manos enormes en forma de puño a que abrieran la puerta.

Que opinan, lo deje con más suspenso, pero la próxima parte se vendrá en una semana más si tengo tiempo para subirlo, se me viene mi preparación de mi tesis y se me va gran parte del tiempo, por favor tengan paciencia a los que siguen esta historia y un poco de comprensión. Gracias por leer y entender. Dejen Reviews, comentarios y sugerencias. Todas son aceptadas


	12. Giro del Destino 2

Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.

Giro del Destino 2

Rikiga abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un hombre muy alto y de aspecto intimidante, este lo tomo por el cuello y lo azoto contra la pared, el hombre cayo sin sentido al suelo con un hilillo de sangre corriendo por su frente. Sion con Nezumi se levantaron al oír el ruido en el primer piso, Sion se coloco la ropa ya que Nezumi ya estaba vestido, este entreabrió la puerta, pero no le dio tiempo de hacer algo, ya que algo fuerte pateo la puerta empujándolo hacia la pared contraria, era enorme, nunca antes lo había visto, el pelilargo se separo de la pared empuñando su cuchillo y corrió hacia ese monstruo, Sion sorprendido miro al extraña escena frente a el, nunca había visto a alguien con ese físico.

-Nezumi debemos huir…-Alcanzo a decir cuando vio que el hombre tomaba al pelilargo del brazo y lo inmovilizaba en el suelo, Nezumi intento soltarse pero este le azoto la cabeza con el suelo, la visión del pelilargo se oscureció, podía escuchar a Sion forcejear.

"No…lo dañes…"pensó poniéndose de pie con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, el hombre soltó a Sion quien quedo agazapado en el suelo tosiendo y afirmándose el estomago, Nezumi sujeto con fuerzas su cuchillo y se lo clavo en el ojo derecho, el hombre chillo de dolor mientras se tocaba el ojo que sangraba copiosamente. Nezumi levanto a Sion del suelo y aun mareado, tomo un pesado florero y lo rompió en la cabeza de ese hombre, este cayo aturdido al suelo. Abrió la ventana y miro a Sion.

-Tendremos que saltar o no nos libraremos de esta cuando ese se recobre-Dijo Nezumi señalando al gigante que gemía en el suelo, Sion asintió pero no alcanzo a hacer nada cuando el hombre se comenzó a incorporar de manera rápida de donde estaba, tenía sangre escurriéndole de la cabeza y del ojo, que solo era una mancha ensangrentada en su cuenca. Pero otro golpe se escucho y Louka cayó sin sentido al suelo esta vez. Nezumi miro atrás donde una figura se veía, era Rikiga quien venía sobándose la cabeza, había estrellado un florero mucho más grande y pesado en la cabeza de ese tipo. Nezumi tomo unas cuerdas y lo amarro a un pilar de cemento de la habitación-Menos mal, llegaste en el momento preciso-Dijo Nezumi con más calma-Sera mejor irnos antes de que despierte-Se sentía mal, muy mal, le dolía, la cabeza, el cuerpo y el sitio donde le habían disparado anteriormente.

-Me la debía, el golpe que me dio dolió bastante-Replico con una sonrisa torcida a causa del dolor-Tengo un lugar, donde solía llevar a mis clientes con las niñas que trabajaban para mi, esta algo sucio, pero servirá por mientras-Explico saliendo de la habitación, los chicos lo siguieron, Sion llevaba la jaula con las tres ratitas en su interior, quienes chillaban muy fuerte por todo lo sucedido.

Bajaron las escaleras, tras guardar todas las cosas que iban a necesitar. Sion parecía completamente preocupado, los habían encontrado muy fácilmente y necesitaba averiguar quién les dio esa dirección, por un instante había pensado que perdería a Nezumi en ese instante, pero gracias a la aparición de Rikiga los salvo de que algo así ocurriera. El mencionado hombre guardo alimentos en un bolso y miro a los chicos.

-¿Listos?-Pregunto volteando a ver a los chicos, ambos asintieron, Nezumi se sentía mareado, sentía la sangre descender desde su sien hasta su mejilla, la limpio con la manga y se marcharon del lugar.

En el coche, Rikiga encendió el motor, Sion volteo hacia la casa, desde una esquina vio a los hombres que habían estado el dia en que los rodearon en la habitación de Nezumi, al menos no se les habían acercado ni impedido el paso. El hombre se puso a conducir, soltando el aire Sion se acomodo en el asiento. A su lado Nezumi tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía muy mal semblante.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Pregunto preocupado por el joven, Nezumi abrió los ojos y asintió-¿De verdad? No luces muy bien…

Nezumi suspiro-No seas fastidioso, solo estoy adolorido por los golpes que recibí, nada más que eso-Protesto subiendo su mano a la herida de su cabeza, no deseaba decir que se sentía mal, ya bastante carga se sentía por todo el problema que estaba armando por ser quien era, el ultimo de la tribu Mao. Podía sentir que tenía fiebre, su cuerpo le exigía descanso, pero no se lo daría, sabía que alguien había hablado, y sabia que Sion estaba planeando investigar quien los coloco en peligro, pero sería él quien cobraría venganza, después de todo, era su responsabilidad mantener protegido a Sion y con todo eso lo estaba arriesgando demasiado. Su visión se le oscurecía a ratos, "desde que ese maldito bicho me mordió, no he podido recuperarme al cien por ciento" pensó molesto con su propia debilidad, tenia rabia, odio y otra gran cantidad de sentimientos en su interior que no lo dejaban en paz. Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sion. Este lo miro, Nezumi no estaba como siempre, le toco la mejilla, estaba caliente, su amado tenía fiebre.

-Te exigiste demasiado cuando recién te recuperaste, es obvio que tu cuerpo no soportaría tanta presión-Le susurro sin detener la caricia en el rostro de Nezumi. Cuando el auto se detuvo, Sion movió a Nezumi, el joven abrió los ojos y lo miro-Ya llegamos-Anuncio tendiéndole una mano.

-Puedo solo-Farfullo molesto saliendo del vehículo. La casa frente a él, estaba media destruida, parecía haber sido un edificio departamental por la forma.

-Es en el cuarto piso, es el mejor sitio de aquí-Dijo Rikiga abriendo la puerta, los chicos entraron, Sion miraba a Nezumi de vez en cuando, temía que fuera a colapsar por la fiebre, pero el joven andaba como si nada, al subir al cierto piso, el único que tenia las paredes de todas las habitaciones en perfectas condiciones ingresaron a una que Rikiga abrió, estaba completamente amoblada, con habitaciones una al lado de la otra-Bien, acomódense y cúrense sus heridas…

-Cuando acabemos, le curare la suya Rikiga-san-Murmuro Sion sacando unos desinfectantes con unas vendas, se curó la herida que tenía en un brazo, luego curo la de la cabeza de Nezumi y termino con la de Rikiga. Suspiro al finalizar su trabajo.

-Me voy a acostar-Dijo Nezumi poniéndose de pie, pero Sion le detuvo el paso-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Tomate esta pastilla, te hará bajar la fiebre-Lo miro directamente a los ojos, Nezumi frunció el ceño y lo tomo de la mano-¿Qué…

Nezumi sonrió, acercando sus labios al oído derecho de Sion-Tu eres mi medicina, ven conmigo-Rikiga desvió la mirada.

-Pero Nezumi, estás enfermo-Protesto Sion viendo a los ojos maravillosos del joven.

-No importa, te quiero a ti, en este momento-Susurro con su aliento cálido en el oído del peliblanco. Este se estremeció y miro a Rikiga. Este pareció entender el mensaje ya que dijo.

-Voy a revisar los alrededores, por aquí no pasa mucha gente, pero es mejor a que nos pillen con la guardia baja de nuevo-Camino a la puerta y salió de la casa completamente sonrojado.

Nezumi llevo a Sion a la habitación más cercana, mientras lo besaba, necesitaba sentir que Sion estaba con él, antes de que llevara a cabo su plan, el chico lo beso apasionadamente, primero sus labios y comenzó a descender como Nezumi lo había hecho antes por el torso del joven, esta vez tenia marcas de contusiones, pero siguió en lo suyo. Nezumi se saco la ropa rápidamente, y ayudo a Sion con la suya, al quedar completamente desnudos, Sion acerco sus caderas y comenzó a hacer un movimiento circular mientras las frotaba, sus miembros se comenzaron a poner cada vez más duros, al tiempo que los besos subían de intensidad, Nezumi se soltó el cabello cuando abrazo a Sion para quedar con ambas piernas rodeando el cuerpo del peliblanco sobre sus caderas, se mecía de adelante y atrás, Sion le lamia el cuello y detrás de la oreja, lo cual encendía mas la pasión del peliblanco.

-Te amo Nezumi-Murmuro bajando sus labios por el cuello del joven, se detuvo entre su cuello y la oreja, ese era un punto sensible, le lamio lentamente, pasando su lengua mientras sentía el miembro de Nezumi sobre el suyo, estaban muy húmedos. Nezumi hecho su cabeza hacia atrás dejando al descubierto mucho mas ese blanco y suave cuello que tenia, Sion lo bajo a la cama y poniéndose sobre el junto sus labios con los de Nezumi, este abrió sus labios para dar paso a la lengua de Sion en su interior, ambas lenguas jugaban, Sion chupaba la lengua de Nezumi, saboreando la dulce saliva del pelilargo, esos suaves y sensuales labios.

-Date prisa…-Pidió Nezumi subiendo su cadera para que ambos miembros se rozaran, Sion emitió un gemido ante ese contacto, Nezumi cerró los ojos, a pesar de que se sentía mal, deseaba tener a Sion en su interior.

-Primero quiero que tu este totalmente preparado-Musito Sion chupando los pezones del joven con fuerza, Nezumi gemía ante eso, un escalofrió le recorría la espalda al sentir eso y un calor se extendía en su vientre que aumentaba con cada caricia. Sion paso la lengua sobre la piel de Nezumi, desde su barbilla hasta el vientre, le abrió mas las piernas a Nezumi y siguió bajando hasta detenerse en la entrepierna, primero toco suavemente la punta del miembro palpitante de Nezumi y lo beso tímidamente, sin darle tiempo de prepararse se lo hecho a la boca, lamiéndolo, chupándolo y besándolo, luego antes de que Nezumi se corriera, bajo sus dedos a la entrada del pelilargo, humedecidos con el liquido seminal del joven, e introdujo uno, Nezumi se estremeció-¿Te gusta?

Nezumi gimió suavemente y lo miro-Mucho-Musito con una voz sexy que hizo que le doliera su propio miembro expectante, siguió metiendo el segundo y el tercer dedo, moviéndolos dentro del joven, continuo besando y chupando el miembro del pelilargo-Ngh…mmm…ahh…-Gemía Nezumi con cada movimiento dentro suyo-Me…vengo…

-Aun no, aguanta un poco mas…-Susurro Sion sacando los dedos, comenzó a introducir lentamente su miembro en la entrada de Nezumi, el joven abrazo el cuerpo de Sion, y cuando lo tuvo dentro, no soporto mas y se corrió, Sion comenzó a mover su miembro de a poco, sacaba el miembro no completamente y lo volvía a meter, luego aceleró el proceso, Nezumi gemía y pedía por mas, Sion sentía el calor proveniente del interior de Nezumi en su propio miembro, era muy adictivo estar dentro de ese sensual joven a quien amaba con todo su ser. Nezumi lo miro con el rostro sonrosado y unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión, Sion no pudo más y se vino dentro del pelilargo, gimiendo al mismo tiempo, Sion se desplomo sobre Nezumi respirando agitado, el joven cerró los ojos, adoraba tener esa preciosa sustancia de Sion en su interior. Su cabeza se iba en momento, tanta pasión y calor, le habían hecho olvidar que estaba enfermo. Sion se incorporo sobre el-Voy a lavarte, ahora debes descansar-Le dijo levantándose de la cama, Nezumi lo miro, le hubiera gustado que ese momento durara para siempre pero sabía que no era así. Cerró los ojos, se sentía un poco mejor, pero de todas maneras su conciencia estaba siendo arrebatada, su cabeza se ladeo a la derecha cuando se quedo dormido.

-Primero, estos inútiles y ahora tu Louka, no quiero lastimarte, pero no quiero malas noticias, salgan ahora a buscar pistas de adonde fueron, pero aun así me alegro que ese sujeto no haya muerto por la estupidez de algunos-La Sra. Fennec se sentó tras haber golpeado a Louka con su mano.

-Sra. Le pusimos un rastreador a un bolso de ellos, es seguro que lo llevaban, ya que ellos los vieron cuando salían con él, debemos activarlo para saber donde esta-Dijo Louka sin perder la rígida postura militar que tenia.

La mujer sonrió-Puedes perderlo, pero siempre tienes un plan B por si sale mal, eso me gusta de ti-Miro a los otros dos hombre-Y ustedes incompetentes dense prisa y rastreen al ratoncito que debemos tener antes de que E2 este completa-Terumi con Keiyuku salieron sin decir nada-Louka, esta vez simplemente sédalo apenas lo tengas en tu poder, al resto no interesa, si quieres matarlos lo puedes hacer-Se acerco a él y le acaricio el pecho-Mi asesino favorito

Terumi con rostro molesto miro a Keiyuku-Desde que ese llego, no puedo ni siquiera respirar tranquilo, al menos le dieron una paliza en ese lugar, me hubiera gustado verlo-Rio a lo bajo cuando entraron a la sala de comunicación satelital.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, nunca se sabe quien está oyendo aquí-Mascullo encendiendo una pantalla holográfica y digitalizando los datos del rastreador, una luz verde comenzó a brillar a las afuera de Distrito Oeste-Allí están-Sonrió cansinamente ante lo que se vendría, que presentía sería muy malo.

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el otro capítulo, ojala les guste, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, pero espero que tengan paciencia. Aun falta para llegar al final, espero que sigan esta historia hasta ese dia. Por favor dejen Reviews, comentarios y sugerencias. Todo se les agradece.**


	13. Complicaciones

**Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.**

Complicaciones

Sion entro a la habitación, Nezumi aun dormía, lo había lavado completamente, pero el joven ni siquiera reacciono ante eso, la fiebre era alta y le preocupaba una contusión que tenia sobre la cicatriz de la herida que había recibido, se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado, el joven se quejo un poco pero siguió durmiendo.

-Nezumi, vamos despierta-Le pidió moviéndolo un poco, el joven entreabrió los ojos y parpadeando lo miro, cuando aclaro mas la vista se incorporo-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, solo me quede profundamente dormido, creo que estaba cansado-Contesto esbozando una leve sonrisa-Creo que será mejor comenzar a planear la forma de que toda esta locura termine, estoy agotado de estar huyendo, y en cierta forma me preocupa tu madre, sé que no le harán nada, después de todo ella no sabe donde estamos, pero de todas maneras mandare a Hamlet para que la vigile junto a un ratón robot-Dijo corriendo las mantas, Sion lo miro, el joven aun se veía mal, pero no sabía que pensar, ya que Nezumi actuaba normalmente.

Sion asintió-Bien, pero primero te cambiare las vendas de la cabeza, no quiero que se infecte ese corte que te hizo ese tipo…

-Te preocupas demasiado-Mascullo Nezumi poniéndose de pie, se encamino a la puerta, se sentía mal todavía, pero estaba harto de sentirse así, lucharía contra su propio cuerpo pasase lo que pasase, no diría ninguna palabra a Sion de su salud, necesitaba acabar con todo eso para poder estar tranquilo de una vez por toda. Miro la jaula donde estaba sus ratones abriéndola los dejo salir-Hamlet-Dijo mirando a la pequeña rata en sus manos-Ve donde la mamá de Sion y cuídala, esta rata transmitirá los datos a mí, ahora ve-Le apuro soltándola junto a una negra que había sacado de su chaqueta sobre una silla. Las dos ratas salieron del lugar rápidamente. Nezumi se llevo una mano a la cabeza, se sentía cada vez peor, Sion preocupado se le acerco, pero Nezumi no espero a que llegara a su lado ya que salió de la habitación al comedor, el bolso negro con medicamentos estaba sobre el sofá, veía algo brillando a un lado, camino hacia ella y la miro mejor, su rostro palideció aun mas.

-¿Qué pasa Nezumi? ¿Te sientes muy mal?-Pregunto preocupado Sion al notar eso en el joven, pero el joven retiro algo del bolso y lo afirmo en su mano derecha-¿Nezumi?

-Maldición-Miro alrededor, no sabía desde cuando habían llevado eso, pero…"No. Deben de haberlo puesto recién, esto lo tenemos desde que me dispararon y nadie más ha estado con nosotros" pensó buscando una solución a toda prisa, estaba activado pero si lo rompía, sabrían que ellos se habían dado cuenta del rastreador, tenía que buscar otra solución. Entro apresurado a la habitación, tenía una idea, una clara idea de lo que debía hacer, recordó que lo había hecho cuando salvo a Sion y lo saco de No. 6, tomo un ratón robot y le paso el rastreador-Vete lejos, distráelos lo máximo posible y cuando veas que están detrás de ti destrúyelo-Le pidió a una rata negra que saco de sus ropas, era un alivio que siempre las llevara con él. Cuando vio a la rata salir por la ventana suspiro agotado, la tensión lo había cansado, sin contar su desastrosa salud que tenia últimamente, le daba vergüenza reconocer su estado, cuando le había dicho a Sion que él nunca se enfermaba y durante los últimos dos meses lo hacía bastante seguido.

-Sra. Fennec tenemos la ubicación del objetivo, se encuentra en un edificio a las afuera del Distrito Oeste…-Comenzó a decir Terumi con voz temblorosa, la mujer lo miro mientras acariciaba la cabeza vendada de Louka, llevaba un parche donde había perdido el ojo.

-El objetivo de esta moviendo rumbo al desierto-Dijo un hombre apareciendo desde la entrada llevaba una pantalla en sus manos y se la entrego a Terumi, era cierto, el sujeto se estaba moviendo.

La Sra. Fennec sonrió-Vayan tras él…

-No señora, estoy seguro que es una trampa, cuando leí un informe sobre esos dos tipos había un dato que decía que habían usado un señuelo el dia que ese chico de cabellos blancos huyo de la ciudad, el objetivo es bastante inteligente, pero sus movimientos son repetidos, estoy seguro que aun están en ese edificio-Interrumpió el hombre mirando a la mujer, esta sonrió aun mas.

-Hagan lo que Louka dijo, diríjanse a ese edificio, y tráiganme a ese sujeto para comenzar la fase de sincronización con E2-Ordeno mirando por la ventana con las manos sobre su cadera.

-¿Nezumi?...

-No es nada, solo que encontré un rastreador entre las cosas, pero ya todo está bien-Miro al chico quien parecía realmente preocupado por él-¿Dónde está el viejo?-Pregunto intentando cambiar el tema.

Sion suspiro, odiaba que Nezumi hiciera eso-Fue a hablar con Inukashi, ella pudo habernos delatado, pero no estoy seguro-El joven se desplomo sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados, Sion se le acerco-¿Estás bien de verdad Nezumi?

-Ya te dije que si, solo es cansancio nada mas-Respondió colocando el antebrazo sobre sus ojos-Sion, ¿Has pensado algún plan para que dejen de seguirnos?-Pregunto sin quitar su antebrazo de sus ojos.

-En realidad no, porque me preocupas, no te he visto muy bien últimamente, creí que te estaba recuperando bien, pero me equivoque, por eso mismo no he estado averiguando nada ya que estoy muy preocupado por ti…

Nezumi retiro el antebrazo de sus ojos y miro a Sion-Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, estoy bien, no soy un debilucho que no se sabe cuidar solo, lo he estado haciendo por años y no porque ahora vivamos juntos eso va a cambiar, recuerda que nuestras experiencias de vida son completamente distintas-Espeto incorporándose-Maldición, lo lamento no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal-Dijo al ver como unas lagrimas caían por las mejillas del peliblanco.

-No…importa lo que digas, para mí siempre serás importante y por lo mismo me es imposible no preocuparme por ti-Gimoteo intentando secarse las lágrimas en vano ya que seguían rodando por sus mejillas una tras otra. Nezumi se levanto y se aproximo al chico, subiendo sus manos al rostro de Sion le acaricio las mejillas y le dio un leve beso en cada una, era un gesto tierno poco común en él, Sion lo miro con los ojos rojos, ahora que veía de más cerca a Nezumi podía notar el agotamiento y lo enfermo que debía sentirse ya que tenia las mejillas muy rojas y la frente surcada por sudor-Por favor Nezumi, no me mientas, si te pasa algo me sentiré culpable por no haber insistido, no quiero perderte, no deseo separarme de ti…

-Sion, ya te dije que estoy bien, no es nada que un buen descanso no cure, además debemos estar alerta, no vaya a ser que nos manden de nuevo a ese grandulón a buscarnos-Contesto tomando la mano del chico-Vamos, será mejor planear algo para meternos dentro de Moon Drop para destruir a esa copia de Elyurias que tienen allí, lo extraño es que la verdadera no me ha contactado de nuevo aun cuando…-Bajo la vista sus ojos se estaban oscureciendo, sentía un gusto a sangre en la boca, sus piernas temblaban ante su peso, Sion lo quedo mirando el joven se había quedado con la vista fija en la nada.

-¿Aun cuando qué…-Comenzó a repetir pero abrió los ojos con terror cuando el joven se llevo una mano a la boca y sangre salía de entre sus dedos-¡Nezumi!-Exclamo ayudándolo a ir al baño, el joven apenas podía mantenerse en pie, cuando llegaron se agacho en el excusado y vomito sangre-¿Qué ocurre Nezumi?-Pregunto preocupado mucho más de lo que había estado antes, el pelilargo paro de vomitar y respirando entrecortado con la espalda encorvada solo movió la cabeza a los lados. Miro sus manos, una marca roja se había extendido desde su muñeca, donde el bicho lo había mordido semanas atrás hacia su mano y el antebrazo, Sion se arrodillo a su lado-Nezumi ¿Qué hago?-Pregunto sintiendo un nudo en su estomago por lo que le pasaba a Nezumi, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo con el cuerpo de su pareja.

-Ll-eva-me a la ca-ma-Musito con la voz débil el joven, Sion lo tomo del brazo y lo condujo a la cama, acostándolo, le miro la marca en su brazo, estaba rojo y caliente al tacto, al parecer si había consecuencias después de todo, supuso que era porque las defensas de Nezumi se encontraban muy bajas por todo lo que le había ocurrido últimamente-No creo…que pueda huir…de nuevo…-Murmuro viendo a Sion a los ojos-Mi cuerpo…no da más-Parecía totalmente resignado-Sera mejor si me…. capturan de una vez-Sion se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano con fuerzas.

-No dejare que eso suceda, debes recuperarte, solo necesitas más tiempo eso es todo, no te rindas…

-No me estoy rindiendo…es solo que en este estado no…-Sus ojos se estaban cerrando-Podre seguir escapando…-Su voz bajo de intensidad y se quedo dormido, Sion ya no sabía qué hacer, todo había empeorado, y ese bicho era el culpable de todo lo que sucedía, si no hubiese mordido a Nezumi no se habrían dado cuenta de su origen y no estaría como Sion lo estaba viendo en ese momento, apretó los puños con fuerzas, necesitaba ver como estaba la composición de la sangre del pelilargo, pero no tenia esos implementos allí, debía comprobar para ver qué cosa estaba haciendo esos efectos de ese bicho en el cuerpo de Nezumi, se suponía que con las limpiezas de la sangre que le hicieron el veneno había sido eliminado, pero después de eso comenzaron las persecuciones, las huidas, el disparo y mas huidas, llevaban así muchas semanas y el joven no había tenido el tiempo necesario para reponerse como era debido y ahora veía las consecuencias de tales acontecimientos, suspiro agotado, recostándose al lado del joven puso una mano en el pecho del pelilargo, para asegurarse que continuara latiendo el corazón de su amado antes que sucediera alguna cosa peor.

Unos autos negros blindados se detuvieron alrededor del edificio, no eran autos ruidosos por lo que era imposible que se percataran de ellos, varios tipos bajaron de los autos, algunos vestían trajes negros, de uno salió Louka con Terumi y Keiyuku, iban en uno distinto, ya que se veían otras personas de bata blanca en el interior.

-Bien comiencen la operación, queremos al sujeto de esta fotografía a nadie más-Dijo señalando una fotografía holográfica que se levanto frente a ellos donde el rostro de Nezumi se veía-Suban rápido y busquen en todos los pisos.

Los hombre comenzaron a entrar llevando pistolas con dardos con sedantes, Louka sonrió, ese mocoso pagaría lo que había hecho.

**Bueno le he puesto demasiado dramatismo. Pero ¿Qué opinan? Por favor dejen Reviews, comentarios o sugerencias las agradezco todas. Gracias a ****Zakury Minashiro por sus continuos Reviews y sugerencias que son bastantes buenas y me ayudan a crear ideas nuevas. Y todas quienes leen mis historias Muchas Gracias. Los próximos capítulos se vienen mejores.**


	14. No Todo Parece Perdido

**Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.**

No todo parece perdido.

Cravat con Tsukiyo comenzaron a chillar con fuerzas a un lado de ambos chicos, Sion abrió los ojos con pereza y los miro, Nezumi se incorporo con lentitud, aun con mal semblante se puso de pie con mucha dificultad, tambaleándose se apoyo en la puerta de la habitación y puso atención.

-Viene alguien…son muchos-Susurro preocupado mirando a Sion-No podemos huir de aquí, estamos en un cuarto piso, es peligroso saltar desde aquí…

-¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto asustado el chico, si entraban en ese momento podrían llevarse fácilmente a Nezumi considerando lo débil que estaba, el pelilargo tomo aire y salió al comedor, podía oír pasos provenientes de las escaleras y los pisos inferiores, pero no entendía como los habían podido ubicar considerando que se había deshecho del rastreador, se llevo una mano a la cabeza le dolía con tantos problemas y por su estado de salud deplorable.

"Yo me hago cargo" se escucho una voz desde el techo, ambos chicos miraron hacia allá, una fuerte ráfaga de viento comenzó a soplar y la figura de Safu se fue formando, la chica esbozo una sonrisa "No permitiré que les hagan daño" Prosiguió al tiempo que la puerta se abría de golpe y más de diez hombre con trajes negros irrumpía en el interior, pero no pudieron avanzar más ya que Safu los estrello contra los muro antes de que pudieran hacer algo. Safu volteo hacia los chicos, al parecer la de ese momento era Elyurias y no Safu en sí, se acerco a ellos y poso sus ojos en Nezumi "Mi pequeño sobreviviente has tenido que pasar por mucho en estos pocos meses, te ayudare con ello" para sorpresa de ambos Safu/Elyurias puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Nezumi y le dio un beso, Sion abrió los ojos sintiendo celos de que Safu o quien fuera en ese momento le estuviera dando un beso a su pareja, pero fue breve y se separo pasados unos segundos. Nezumi bajo la vista, se empezaba a sentir muy bien, mejor que antes, la marca de su brazo desapareció "Ahora puedes estar bien, elimine todo resto del veneno de ese bicho en ti, si hubiese esperado un poco mas estarías muerto" Sonrió y esta vez miro a Sion "No te preocupes Sion, la de recién fue Elyurias no yo, ahora todo saldrá bien, estaremos siempre cerca ya que la copia de Elyurias interfiere con ella y no puede comunicarse mentalmente con Nezumi" Diciendo lo ultimo salió de la habitación al parecer para deshacerse del resto de hombres que estaban invadiendo el edificio.

Nezumi miro a Sion con una sonrisa-Ahora no tienes de que preocuparte-Dijo tomando su cuchilla se la guardo tan rápido que Sion no pudo saber donde la escondió-Vamos, aquí ya no es seguro permanecer-Sion tomo el bolso, sintiendo una gran felicidad en su interior, el Nezumi fuerte y seguro había regresado, el semblante que hacía unos momentos lucia terrible, ahora se veía totalmente bien, lleno de energías y sano, que era lo más importante.

-¿Estas realmente bien Nezumi?-Pregunto sin poder creer que su pareja que hacia momentos antes estaba vomitando sangre y que apenas podía mantenerse en pie estuviera recuperado.

-Completamente, no sé que me hizo Elyurias pero me siento como antes de que ese bicho me mordiera-Respondió esbozando una elocuente sonrisa, aun así los golpes recibidos y las cicatrices de los disparos tanto del año anterior como el de hacia unas semanas no habían desaparecido, al parecer la mordedura del bicho y sus consecuencias habían causado en el estragos, pero ya que le había eliminado todo el veneno, podía luchar sin problemas para defender a Sion. Salieron de la habitación con todo, frente a ellos Tsukiyo con Cravat corrían guiándolos a través del desastre que se había formado. Nezumi tomo de la mano a Sion y lo llevo cerca de él para protegerlo del caos armado, trozos de escombros y humo les tapaba la panorámica, pero podían avanzar gracias a las dos ratitas que chillaban cada vez que se rezagaban. No había rastros de Elyurias/Safu por ningún lado, solo había un fuerte viento que no permitía que los hombres de Moon Drop se acercaran a los chicos. Después de varios minutos andando pudieron salir del edificio, encontrándose con el hombre que los había atacado en casa de Rikiga junto a un grupo de doctores por las batas blancas quienes esperaban afuera, cuando los vieron salir parecían sorprendidos, al parecer esperaban otra cosa. Nezumi sonrió-Sabia que ustedes estaban detrás de esto-Mascullo molesto por poner la vida de Sion en peligro, alrededor de ellos el viento comenzó a soplar indicándoles que Elyurias/Safu se encontraba allí-¿Puedes ver bien con un solo ojo?-Pregunto con tono irónico en la voz el joven, Sion sonrió hacia varias semanas que no oía el sarcasmo del joven a su lado.

-Mocoso insolente-Rugió Louka corriendo hacia él, Nezumi se alejo de Sion y sacando el cuchillo lo afirmo con elegancia, esquivo una patada que iba hacia su cara, agachándose le corto por detrás de la pantorrilla, Louka grito mas furioso aun.

-Pagaras el haber puesto tus manos en Sion-Dijo el pelilargo haciendo unos movimientos con tanta gracia que Sion lo veía embelesado.

"Si, mi Nezumi ha regresado" Pensó sintiendo mucho agradecimiento hacia Safu/Elyurias. El viento comenzó a soplar cada vez más fuerte, Louka apenas podía mirar gracias al polvo que levantaba, pero Nezumi se había cubierto con la tela de superfibra y lo tiro al suelo de espaldas, poniéndose sobre ese hombre acerco su rostro a él.

-Jamás perdonare los problemas que nos han hecho pasar, díganle a su jefa de que no me tendrá y que si sigue insistiendo tendré que tomar acciones drásticas-Le paso el cuchillo por la cara haciéndole un corte, Louka solo podía mantener sus ojos fijos en los grises de Nezumi, no podía creer que ese joven tuviera una mirada tan amenazadora, seguramente había matado anteriormente y no dudaría en matar, eso no estaba en los datos que había obtenido de ese sujeto. Nezumi esbozo una sonrisa que le helo la sangre y se alejo-Sion vamos-Dijo tomando de la mano al chico salieron de ese lugar sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo, Louka se puso de pie.

-No es buena idea seguirle, creo que lo mejor es hablar de esto con la Sra. Fennec, tengo una idea para atraparlo, pero habrá que usar trucos sucios-Sonrió mientras se tapaba el corte de su mejilla y sentía la sangre escurrir desde su pantorrilla al suelo.

Nezumi se alejo tanto como pudo, metiéndose en el Distrito Oeste, Sion a su lado sonreía alegre-Me siento tan contento de que estés bien…

-Lo sé, me siento igual, estaba harto de ser una carga para ustedes, ahora supongo que será mejor ir a buscar a Rikiga donde Inukashi y aparte quiero cruzar un par de palabras con ella por lo que les hizo a mis ratones, y por haber dado nuestra ubicación por la cual salimos vivos por un pelo-Comento esbozando una sonrisa que le encanto a Sion.

Louka furioso golpeo el volante del auto, los otros ocupantes lo miraron con temor-Usaremos un cebo para atraparlo-Dijo encendiendo el motor viendo por el espejo a sus pasajeros-No tenemos otra solución, no puede ser que se nos escape tanto, cuando pronto se debe hacer la sincronización con E2, y nadie a excepción de ese mocoso peligroso puede hacerlo-Llamo por el comunicador del auto a la Sra. Fennec.

-¿Lo tienen?-Fue lo primero que pregunto esperando una respuesta positiva.

-No, pero tengo una idea de cómo podemos capturarle, tendremos que usar su punto débil para hacer que venga a nosotros por propia voluntad-Respondió Louka sin emoción en la voz, su semblante mas herido que antes se oscureció en un semblante que asusto a los hombres sentados tras de él.

-Haz lo que quieras pero lo quiero vivo-La Sra. Fennec corto la comunicación con molestia en la voz.

**Bueno ¿cómo va la trama hasta ahora? Espero que les haya gustado, no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar y ando algo corta de tiempo, pero escribir me distare de mi rutina. Gracias por leer y dejen Reviews, comentarios o sugerencias. De nuevo les digo gracias por leer y espero que sea de su gusto este capítulo, el próximo se viene mejor.**


	15. Tranquilidad Perdida

**Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura. Nuevo personaje.**

Tranquilidad Perdida.

Nezumi se había adelantado bastante, Sion un poco detrás de él lo miraba con una sonrisa que no podía evitar dar, se sentía muy alegre por lo que había hecho Elyurias con su pareja que sentía que no podía más de la felicidad, y sobre todo cuando la oyó mencionar que el efecto de ese bicho lo habría matado en poco tiempo, cosa que desconocía. Continuaron corriendo hasta llegar al hotel donde vieron salir a Rikiga seguido de cerca por Inukashi quienes parecían discutir fuertemente, Nezumi se detuvo y miro a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No me digas que fuiste tú quien dio la ubicación de la casa de Rikiga?-Pregunto con un tono de voz tan frio que la chica palideció y dio un paso atrás. Sion miro a Rikiga.

-Descubrieron el escondite, huimos gracias a Elyurias, pero ya no sabemos dónde ir, tenemos pensado hacer un plan para destruir de una vez a Moon Drop y toda esa gente que quiere volver a crear a la antigua No.6-Susurro a Rikiga mientras veía como Nezumi caminaba hacia Inukashi con un rostro que jamás le había visto, una mezcla de enojo y asco.

Inukashi bajo la vista-Amenazaron con matar a mis perros…no puedo hacer nada cuando los amenazan de la forma que lo hicieron, además sabia que ustedes podrían huir…

-Mantuviste cautivas a mis ratas, dices que te preocupas por tus perros pero no piensas que yo paso lo mismo con mis ratas, aun así no puedo creer que te hayas convertido en una cobarde, me decepcionas en lo que te volviste, nunca creí que caerías tan bajo-Cerro un momento los ojos y los abrió estos se posaron fijos en los de Inukashi-Esto lo diré una sola vez y no quiero que digas que no te lo advertí-Nezumi aproximo su rostro hacia el de Inukashi y la miro directo a los ojos, luego violentamente la tomo por el cuello y la empujo hacia la pared del hotel, los perros comenzaron a gruñir, pero muchos chillidos se empezaron a oír, Sion miro alrededor, muchos ojos pequeños los miraban desde todos los lados del edificio. El chico jamás había pensado que Nezumi fuera capaz de hacer algo así, volteo a ver a Nezumi el joven había acercado sus labios al oído de Inukashi, no podía escuchar que le estaba diciendo pero por el rostro que estaba colocando la chica no era nada bueno. Se separo de ella y le dio la espalda-Jamás quiero volver a ver tu rostro-Con lo último se alejo.

Sion lo miro, el rostro de Nezumi estaba muy serio-¿Está todo bien Nezumi?-Pregunto algo dudoso por la actitud del joven, este lo miro y esbozo una elegante sonrisa.

-Todo está bien, no te preocupes-Lo tomo de la mano y se alejaron-Ahora debemos ver un método para entrar a Moon Drop para acabar con lo que tienen planeado-Miro al cielo que estaba oscuro-Sera mejor buscar un sitio donde refugiarnos, lloverá dentro de poco-Siguió andando sin soltar la mano de Sion, Rikiga los seguía intentando decir algo, cuando Sion se percato de eso, se detuvo haciendo que Nezumi dejara de caminar.

-Vamos en auto, así no nos mojaremos si comienza a llover como Eve dijo-Opino señalando un auto estacionado cerca de donde estaban. Nezumi no dijo nada y subieron al vehículo.

Louka sonrió, los podía ver a lo lejos, no perdería de vista a esa rata que lo había dejado sin un ojo y una herida en su cara, cuando los vio avanzar los siguió en el auto negro con las luces apagadas, por lo que podía apreciar no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban siendo seguidos. Tras casi una hora siguiéndolos se detuvieron en una pequeña casa, que al parecer era una posada, bajando entraron, no llevaban ni media hora dentro cuando se puso a llover, llovía muy fuerte, el viento soplaba con toda sus fuerzas, Louka sonrió, no saldrían ni notarían nada si se acercaban al lugar con el clima como estaba, miro a los hombres sentados detrás de él, era Terumi con el doctor Keiyuku, junto a otros cuatro más atrás vestidos de negro, uno al lado de él de cabeza calva y ojos oscuros que llevaba una bata blanca medica, era un científico encargado del experimento E2.

-Bien, no se olviden si el objetivo se resiste amenácenlo con el mocoso de cabellos blancos, el sujeto no se opondrá si ve que ese chico corre peligro, es su talón de Aquiles-Explico mientras se colocaban unos trajes negros que los mantenían secos de la lluvia. Los cuatro hombres bajaron con sus armas con sedantes, mientras Terumi con Keiyuku observaban el espectáculo que se iba a presentar. El científico saco unas cajitas de sus bolsillos y miro al frente, sus manos se movían sin siquiera ver armando lo que parecía ser una aguja con un frasco con un liquido de color morado.

Rikiga se recostó en el suelo de la habitación de esa posada, había solo una cama y un sofá, pero el piso era de tatami cosa que le agrado.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Inukashi, Eve?-Inquirió reprimiendo un bostezo, el chico que se encontraba sentado viendo como la lluvia caía lo miro.

-Solo la verdad y el futuro que la espera si vuelve a traicionarnos y poner en peligro la vida de…-Abrió los ojos sorprendido, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo malo iba a pasar, era la misma sensación que había tenido en el hospital cuando salieron de la correccional con el herido-No…-Se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta, no se escuchaban nada, la lluvia golpeaba muy fuerte en el techo de esa vieja posada para poder oír mas allá, miro a Cravat quien entendió enseguida y salió corriendo rumbo a la entrada, Sion con Rikiga lo observaban sin comprender nada. Pero cuando Cravat regreso chillando como loca el joven tomo a Sion y lo afirmo.

-Nezumi… ¿Qué sucede? No crees que estas siendo un poco paranoico con todo esto, es imposible que nos hayan segu…-Pero sus palabras se perdieron cuando por la ventana y la entrada entraron dos hombres con rifles de caza. Los apuntaron sin perder tiempo, Rikiga intento escabullirse por un agujero de la pared de la posada cuando sonó un disparo y vieron que caía al suelo con un dardo en el pecho. Sion recordó el dardo que le habían disparado a Nezumi cuando descubrieron su escondite en la habitación subterránea. Nezumi saco su cuchillo e intento atacar a uno, cuando escucho unos ruidos tras de él, uno de los hombre tenía sujeto a Sion por el cuello, se detuvo en seco.

-Buen niño, ahora ven con nosotros si no quieres que lo matemos-Dijo el que sostenía a Sion sacando un cuchillo y poniéndolo en el cuello del peliblanco. El joven bajo sus manos en señal de derrota, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sion, este parecía estarle diciendo "Lo lamento, me descuide"-Suelta el cuchillo.

-Está bien-Sus manos dejaron caer el cuchillo al suelo, el hombre sonrió, Sion sintió que algo se le incrustaba en el cuello, no era el cuchillo si no un dardo con los tranquilizantes, su visión se emborro y no se entero de nada mas sus últimos pensamientos antes de perder en sentido era pidiendo que a Nezumi no le sucediera nada malo.

Nezumi vio como los ojos de Sion se cerraban desvaneciéndose en los brazos de ese hombre de negro. Apretó los puños e intento moverse pero una mano se poso en su hombro, era una mano enorme y que lo afirmaba con fuerzas, intento soltarse pero no podía era el mismo gigante que los había estado siguiendo últimamente.

-No creas que esto saldrá sencillo-Le dijo empujándolo contra la pared, Nezumi se quedo viendo el rostro mutilado de Louka, este sonrió con una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos a Nezumi-Ya no escaparas, no mas-El joven vio como un hombre pequeño de bata blanca entraba al lugar, el joven no sabía quién era, pero cuando se aproximo a él con una jeringa en la mano supo que no era nada bueno-Quédate tranquilo o te dolerá-Se burlo Louka con un rostro de malicia, Nezumi intento soltarse forcejeando con el hombre pero era inútil, era mucho más alto y fuerte que él. El científico se puso a su lado y lo miro directo a los ojos, la piel de Nezumi se puso de gallina con solo eso, con su mano libre intento golpearle, pero Louka lo sujeto y lo dejo firmemente atrapado en la pared, Nezumi desvió la vista hacia Sion a quien ya habían soltado y yacía inconsciente en el piso, Rikiga por su parte no reaccionaba, noqueado al igual que Sion.

"Maldición, Elyurias ayúdame" Pensó sin quitar la vista de Sion, el científico acerco su mano al cuello de Nezumi, el joven lo miro con ira, pero no sirvió de nada ya que sintió el piquete de la aguja y el liquido entrar en su cuerpo, algo dentro de él comenzó a arder y doler intensamente, su corazón se le acelero y su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo sin poder aspirar el suficiente aire para llenar sus pulmones, su vista se oscureció y sus sentidos se desvanecieron sin poder hacer nada.

-Bien, la droga ya surtió efecto, vámonos-Indico el científico tomándole el pulso al joven con una sonrisa maliciosa. Una vez en el auto pusieron a Nezumi entre Keiyuku y Terumi, el primero como doctor no pudo dejar de notar el pulso acelerado del chico, la frente surcada por el sudor y la respiración débil, no sabía qué tipo de droga le había administrado pero era peligrosa por la reacción que veía en el joven.

Louka llamo a la Sra. Fennec quien no demoro en responder-¿Lo tienen ahora?...

-Si lo estamos llevando a Moon Drop en este momento, llegaremos en unas dos horas o un poco mas considerando lo lejos que estamos de No.6-Contesto el hombre con su voz grave viendo al chico por el espejo del auto.

-Me alegra oír eso, mandare a mis científicos a que esperen por ustedes afuera del edificio, ¿Qué hicieron con los estorbos?-Pregunto la mujer con inquietud en la voz.

-Los estamos llevando en otro vehículo para dejarlos encerrados por si se les ocurre hacer algo para ayudarlo, de esta forma los tenemos vigilados y no podrán hacer nada, luego podrían usarlos como ratones de otros experimentos ¿no?-Dijo Louka sencillamente. La Sra. Fennec rio.

-No lo creo necesario, ya que una vez que unamos a es sujeto con E2, tendré todo el poder y no hará falta usarlos-Con lo ultimo corto la comunicación.

-Mala suerte para ellos, van a morir encerrados en la habitación aislada de Moon Drop, al menos ya tenemos nuestro objetivo-Frunció el ceño viendo a Nezumi por el espejo-¿Qué le diste que luce tan mal?-Pregunto dudando en que había sido buena idea darle esa droga a ese mocoso.

El científico no respondió solo sonrió mas tétricamente, parecía que era un demonio peor que la Sra. Fennec.

-Dime ¿Qué le diste que se ve tan enfermo? No se veía así antes…

-Solo le di una dosis del veneno del bicho que lo mordió semanas atrás con unas modificaciones en su estructura genética que lo hace más agresivo-Explico sin darle mucha importancia.

Keiyuku entonces se dio cuenta que ese chico había estado igual al dia que lo llevaron a su hospital, pero ese dia…-Eres idiota o que, esa vez por poco y muere, si no lo hubiese atendido a tiempo hubiese muerto allí mismo, que quieres matarlo o…-Miro al chico, realmente Louka tenía razón, lucia muy mal, pero antes que de que le inyectara eso, cuando lo vio afuera de ese edificio destruido lucia muy bien, mejor que nunca, no se veía como cuando escaparon de Louka la primera vez, esa vez podía decir sin equivocarse que estaba muy enfermo.

-No lo matara, estoy seguro-Murmuro recostándose en el asiento, Keiyuku ya para ese momento no estaba muy convencido de seguir con eso, ese chico no tenía la culpa, la culpa era solamente de él al haber abierto la boca sobre lo que descubrió al hacer el análisis de la sangre de ese chico, si no hubiese hablado ese muchacho podría estar disfrutando una hermosa tarde de lluvia en su casa, tranquilo. Se mordió el labio inferior, debía hacer algo o todo se convertiría en un caos cuando la Sra. Fennec consiguiera su objetivo, el miedo y el terror seria lo único que vería en los rostros de las personas. No sabía quién era ese hombre, pero no le daba un buen presentimiento sobre lo que le había dado a Nezumi, si era el veneno modificado de ese bicho podría ser más nocivo para el joven que la vez anterior. Miro a Terumi, parecía estar metido en sus propios pensamientos pero por la mirada que le dio, tal vez no eran tan distintos a los suyos, cuando estuvieran a solas hablaría con él para intentar arreglar lo que habían causado.

**Bueno, es un poco más largo que el anterior, creo. Ojala les guste y gracias a todos los que me han dejado Reviews como lo son: ****Zakury Minashiro****, ****Lily Yavetil****, ****Ikoniko-Chan****, ****Karu-suna****, ****Amaya kasamatsu (Guest), y a todas las que han leído y siguen esta historia. Gracias por leer y gracias por tener paciencia con mis actualizaciones que al principio eran más seguidas pero por cosa de tiempo y mis asuntos con la U no he podido hacerlo. Cuando pueda subiré el otro capítulo.**


	16. Aliados Inesperados

**Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura. **

Aliados Inesperados

Ya casi habían llegado a Moon Drop, cuando Nezumi comenzó a quejarse, Keiyuku lo miro, el chico realmente se veía mal, le tomo el pulso, ya no estaba acelerado si no muy lento y errático, la respiración era trabajosa y hervía en fiebre, tal cual como cuando lo atendió la primera vez, pero ahora que recordaba ese chico de pelo blanco le había dicho que había estado todo un dia con esa mordedura cuando comenzaron a hacer efecto el veneno de ese bicho en Nezumi, pero esta vez fue de inmediato.

-No creo que se pueda hacer la asimilación de E2 con él, está muy mal y necesita atención de urgencia-Comento Keiyuku viendo que sería también la oportunidad de poder planear algo para arreglar las cosas.

-Ya te dijo que no le pasara nada, se le quitara los efectos de la droga en una dos horas más-Aclaro el científico frente a él. Pero por la mirada que le dio Louka parecía que no confiaba en lo que decía. Cuando detuvieron el auto, unos guardias sacaron a Sion con Rikiga del auto, el científico desde el auto miro a Sion con una sonrisa en su rostro, ambos aun permanecían sedados y los metían al interior de Moon Drop, otro grupo quienes eran los científicos encargados del proyecto E2 los esperaban con una camilla. Bajando, Louka saco a Nezumi y se los entrego.

-Ahí lo tienen, pero será mejor que lo revisen, desde que este le suministro una droga no parece estar bien…

-Doctor Remi le dije claramente que no usara esa droga en ese sujeto-Era la voz de la Sra. Fennec quien venía bajando las escaleras con rostro molesto. El hombre se encogió de hombros, la mujer se detuvo frente a él y lo miro furiosa-Si no fueras mi hermano te mandaría a diseccionar ahora mismo-Miro a Nezumi quien yacía en la camilla rodeado por los científicos-¿Cómo esta como para empezar con el procedimiento?-Pregunto temiendo ya escuchar problemas.

-No podemos iniciarlo, su estado es delicado y necesita tratamiento antes de poder sincronizarlo con E2, como está ahora morirá antes de poder lograrlo-Respondió una mujer de nariz larga y frente ancha, de cabellos oscuros y piel morena.

-Maldición-Miro al Dr. Remi-Serás suspendido de servicio por un mes, este error tuyo puede costarnos caro, idiota-Apretó el puño reprimiendo un golpe y se alejo. El grupo de científicos se llevaron a Nezumi para atenderlo. Keiyuku con Terumi se miraron una vez que se quedaron solos.

-Necesito hablar contigo-Dijeron al unisonó, ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Ven a mi casa, allí hablaremos mejor-Dijo Terumi con rostro de incomodidad. Keiyuku asintió. Se alejaron de Moon Drop, sabiendo que debían hablar.

Sion abrió los ojos, estaba en una habitación que no reconocía, a su lado Rikiga también parecía estar despertando, pero lo primero que se dio cuenta era que Nezumi no estaba con ellos. Se levanto y miro alrededor, era una habitación aislada, la puerta no tenia chapa y tampoco habían ventanas, solo una cámara de video se podía observar desde el techo, una cama y un baño con un lavamanos.

-Parece que nos han encerrado dentro de Moon Drop-Comento Rikiga sentándose en la cama con rostro demacrado-Nos capturaron después de todo…

-Eso no interesa, el problema es que si nos capturaron quiere decir que tienen a Nezumi y van a hacerle lo mismo que le hicieron a Safu. ¡Safu!-Exclamo acordándose de Elyurias-Por favor ayúdanos-Grito al techo.

Rikiga lo miro con pena-No desesperes Sion, vuelve a tus cabales, encontraremos una manera de salir de aquí para ayudar a Eve.

-Sé lo que estoy haciendo, no he perdido mi juicio ni nada por el estilo-Replico Sion sin dejar de llamar a Safu por ayuda.

-Bien, eso quiere decir que piensas igual que yo ¿no?-Keiyuku asintió mientras bebía su Whisky-Entonces debemos hacer algo pronto o viviremos para siempre bajo la orden de esa bruja-El rostro de Terumi se oscureció-Primero deberíamos sacar a esos sujetos que andaban con el ratón para que nos ayuden a derrotarlos y rescatar a ese chico de la tribu Mao, pero el problema es que no tengo ninguna arma que nos pueda servir.

Keiyuku bajo la vista-Se donde podemos conseguir esas cosas, tú mismo la utilizaste ¿recuerdas? A esa chica con los perros, ella puede conseguirnos armas para el rescate, pero no sé si estará muy feliz de querer verte-Comento el doctor con voz cansada, estaba harto de todo lo que había estado viviendo las últimas semanas.

Nezumi se sentía tan pesado y adolorido, no podía moverse ni abrir los ojos, escuchaba muchas voces alrededor de él, lo último que recordaba era que le habían dado una droga muy dolorosa y al parecer no se desaparecían aun sus efectos. El dolor era casi insoportable, no podía hacer nada, sentía que le colocaban cosas en sus brazos, en el pecho y alrededor de su cabeza, sabía que debía moverse, pero su cuerpo se negaba en obedecer, la oscuridad lo fue engullendo de nuevo, las voces se fueron alejando y no se entero de nada más.

-Nezumi, perdón, he fallado en protegerlos, el poder de la otra Elyurias se ha hecho más fuerte con el paso de los días, ha evitado que les advirtiera, lo único que desea es poder moverse libremente y por ello dejo que te capturaran…-Era la voz de Elyurias pero no podía verla, estaba estático en una oscuridad absoluta-Lo siento, al menos ayudare a Sion para que escape e intenten rescatarte…-La voz de Elyurias desapareció y se encontró solo en la oscuridad.

-Por fin te tengo, pronto seremos uno-Escucho otra voz, pero esta era fría, sin emociones, no le agradaba eso, sintió que lo afirmaban con fuerzas, podía ver unos ojos frente a él, eran de color negro intenso, y no se despegaban de los suyos.

-Suéltame-Mascullo forcejeando pero no lo soltaba-Yo no puedo desaparecer, le pertenezco a Sion a nadie más, nunca aceptare una unión contigo-Lo afirmo con más fuerza que los brazos de Nezumi llegaron a doler.

-Eres mío y no te dejare ir, último sobreviviente de la tribu Mao-Dijo la misma voz. Nezumi no se entero de nada más cuando sintió que era absorbido por esos ojos.

Sion se sentó en la cama desesperado, ya habían pasado cerca de tres horas, y aun no podía encontrar una solución para escapar de allí. En ese tiempo podrían haberle hecho algo a Nezumi y el solo pensamiento de perderlo le era insoportable.

-Cálmate Sion, ya verás que habrá una solución-Aconsejo Rikiga tan preocupado como el chico, era cierto una vez que obtuvieran lo que querían que tenían pensado hacer con ellos, eso lo ponía mucho más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Pero si algo le pasara a Nezumi no me lo perdonaría, yo lo lleve al hospital, y fue allí donde todo comenzó a salir a mal…-Lagrima tras lagrima caían por sus mejillas, pero él no podía pararlas.

Inukashi miro desconfiada a Terumi con Keiyuku, sus perros gruñían rodeando a la pareja.

-Espera, no queremos hacerte nada, solo te venimos a pedir ayuda, necesitamos armas para poder ayudar a ese tal Nezumi con sus amigos que son prisioneros en Moon Drop-Dijo Keiyuku temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¿Rescatarlos? Pero si fueron ustedes los que se los llevaron, ¿por qué intentarían salvarlos?

-Porque si no lo hacemos pronto, vamos a vivir bajo el mandato de una mujer loca y solo será un futuro de terror y muerte donde estaremos, y no deseamos eso, queremos arreglar los errores que cometimos haciendo algo por ellos-Esta vez fue Terumi quien hablo. Inukashi bajo la vista, ella quería lo mismo, deseaba ser perdonada por sus amigos por la traición que había cometido. Los miro.

-De acuerdo, en mi habitación tengo armas que conseguí luego de que ustedes vinieran, hay suficiente munición y cargamento como para hacer un gran alboroto en No. 6, esperen aquí no tardo-Dijo subiendo las escaleras a su habitación, los hombres se miraron aun rodeados por los perros, entonces volvió a aparece la chica y con una sonrisa dio un silbido y los perros se echaron en el suelo-Lo lamento se me había olvidado-Y volvió a desaparecer.

-Me das al chico de pelo blanco, sería bastante bueno para mis experimentos-Decía el Dr. Remi mientras bebía una taza de té en el despacho de la Sra. Fennec.

-Te dije que no, ya no quiero más experimentos locos como los que has hecho, me han dicho que el sujeto aun sigue en estado crítico-Lo miro-Fuiste un idiota, siempre haciendo estupideces, no debí enviarte con ellos, menos con esa droga, podrías haberlo matado, estúpido imbécil-La mujer tomo aire-Voy a ver cómo van las cosas-Con eso salió del lugar. El doctor sonrió malvadamente tomando otro sorbo de su taza de té.

La Sra. Fennec miro desde la habitación contigua donde los doctores trabajaban intentando que el sujeto Mao estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para comenzar con el procedimiento de asimilación de E2, pero por lo que veía no iba muy bien.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuánto falta para que este bien?-Pregunto apretando un botón para que los doctores del interior de la habitación la escucharan.

-La fiebre está bajando, pero el efecto de la droga aun continua, dentro de unas dos horas más podremos comenzar con todo-Explico la misma doctora que había hablado con ella cuando trajeron al sujeto. La mujer sonrió y se sentó a esperar.

Inukashi miro a los hombres-¿Creen que nos dejaran entrar a ustedes junto conmigo?-Pregunto sujetando con fuerzas en bolso donde llevaban todo lo necesario para el plan que tanto Terumi como Keiyuku habían planeado. El primero asintió, caminaron rumbo a la entrada de Moon Drop y entraron, la chica no podía creer lo sencillo que era entrar, pero siguió andando tras de ellos, los cuales le habían dicho que tanto Rikiga como Sion debían encontrarse en el segundo bloque de la vía subterránea del edificio, en la sala de aislamiento que tenían cuando alguien se colaba para hacer algún escándalo y era llevado allí donde se le interrogaba y lo encerraban por un tiempo.

-Bien, ponte en esa esquina y coloca una bomba que provocara la distracción suficiente para bajar por esos dos-Indico Terumi tapando a Inukashi de la mirada de los que pasaban por allí. Durante casi una hora estuvieron paseando por las instalaciones intentando no llamar la atención, entonces una vez alejados de donde estaba las bombas las hicieron estallar, la conmoción se armo en grande todos corrían y los guardias intentaban mantener a las personas en calma, muy complejo cuando huían al mismo tiempo más de doscientas personas que estaban en el primer piso-Vamos, rápido-Subieron al ascensor y bajaron al segundo bloque, los guardias que vigilaban allí no se encontraban ya que al parecer habían subido a causa del ruido y los gritos que se podían oír inclusive allí, miraron las habitaciones desde una cámara en el centro de guardia, Inukashi sonrió, podía ver a Sion con Rikiga en una habitación cercana a donde se encontraban.

-Siete F-Dijo señalando la habitación con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Terumi asintió, habían una cerradura electrónica, y no tenían la llave-Déjame a mi-Chasqueando la lengua tomo su pistola y disparo a la cerradura, se oyó un pequeño clic y la puerta se abrió.

Sion había oído un sonido raro en la puerta, se acerco a ella y para su sorpresa se abrió sin tener que tocarla, al otro lado se encontró con Inukashi y esos dos hombres que habían estado con ese gigante que los había atacado en la casa de Rikiga.

-¿Qué…

-Después, no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos recuperar a Nezumi pronto-Ordeno pasándole un rifle cargado.

Rikiga sacudió la cabeza sin creer lo que estaba pasando-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión sobre nosotros?

-Me equivoque y estoy intentando reparar el error que cometí, pero después les dio las explicaciones, el escándalo en el hall no durara para siempre-Dijo corriendo rumbo al ascensor-Subamos, somos cinco y este ascensor solo tiene una capacidad de cinco, preciso, así nadie nos detendrá-Subieron en él y miro los números-¿Dónde estará Nezumi?...

-Debe estar en el piso tres, en la habitación de E2-Explico Terumi viendo a Sion quien lo estaba mirando con desconfianza-Se que les hice algo terrible, pero ahora estamos intentando arreglar en algo lo que hicimos, mira lo que he obtenido trabajando para este lugar-Le mostro su mano derecha y el muñón de su mano izquierda-Pero nos dimos cuenta que si no paramos lo que esa señora tiene planeado hacer todos nosotros saldremos perjudicados de una u otra forma, por eso mismo intente matar a tu amigo…

-Es mi pareja-Farfullo molesto Sion, "así que ese es el tipo que casi mata a Nezumi" pensó intentando controlarse para no golpearlo por lo que había hecho. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo el primero en salir fue Terumi, mirando alrededor les hizo señas de que salieran, con cuidado y sin parecer sospechosos salieron del ascensor.

-Por aquí-Los guiaron a una habitación que decía prohibido el acceso, solo personal autorizado. Abriendo la puerta se encontraron con un espectáculo que ninguno de ellos esperaba.

**Bien supongo que me falta pulir un poco más la historia pero estoy escribiendo este capítulo cuando al mismo tiempo estoy haciendo mi tesis. Lo sé, mi culpa, jajaja. Pero espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y dejen Reviews, comentarios o sugerencias las acepto y agradezco todas. El próximo capítulo se viene mejor**.


	17. Planes Y Milagros

**Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura. **

Planes y Milagros

En el interior de la habitación se encontraba Nezumi solo con el pantalón dentro de un tubo conectado con muchas maquinas a su alrededor, sobre su boca y nariz había una especie de mascarilla de oxigeno ya que había liquido alrededor de él, tenía el cabello suelto, habían agujas sobre sus brazos y su cuello, un unos electrodos en su pecho y cabeza que indicaba la actividad cerebral como cardiovascular. Al lado de donde estaba Nezumi había un tubo con una cosa amorfa en su interior, siete personas estaban alrededor del joven, parecían que iba a iniciar con el procedimiento.

-No hagan nada o disparo-Ordeno Sion apuntando con su rifle al grupo de científicos.

-No pueden hacer nada, la sincronización ya ha comenzado-Anuncio la voz de una mujer apareciendo desde una habitación contigua a donde estaban, Sion miro a Nezumi no podía ser cierto. La mujer rio suavemente.

-No…no lo permitiré-Corrió hacia donde estaba su pareja y poniendo sus manos sobre el cristal miro alrededor buscando una manera de sacarlo del interior, apretó unos botones, el liquido comenzó a descender y el cristal bajo, Nezumi se desplomo sobre los brazos de Sion como saco de, Sion abrazo el cuerpo inmóvil de Nezumi rezando que nada le hubiese pasado, un sonido agudo comenzó a chillar apenas desapareció el liquido, Sion cubrió con su abrigo el cuerpo de Nezumi mientras le retiraba todas las agujas de su cuerpo, en ningún momento dejo de apuntar con el rifle al grupo de científicos que se habían ocultado en una esquina de la habitación. Rikiga se le acerco y tomo al joven en brazos colocándolo en el hombro.

En una pantalla se podía ver un numero, Sion lo vio mientras Inukashi disparaba al aire y apuntaba al tubo donde estaba ese ser amorfo haciéndolo estallar, ese número decía setenta y cuatro de cien, los científicos se tiraron al suelo y comenzaron a gritar como locos, la mujer detrás del vidrio parecía haberse quedado de piedra por todo el caos armado.

Corrieron por los pasillos, debía bajar a pie, el ascensor no permitiría el peso de Nezumi, corrieron tanto como podían, Inukashi no bajaba las armas en sus manos, mientras Sion afirmaba el rifle viendo preocupado a Nezumi quien no reaccionaba en los hombros de Rikiga, esperando que no hubiesen logrado su objetivo, no se encontraron con ningún guardia cosa que llamo su atención, pero le interesaba más escapar de allí con Nezumi. Al llegar al primer piso, vieron que aun había caos, pero no tanto como antes, si salían los verían de inmediato, Sion tomo aire y disparo el rifle al aire, dos veces disparo su arma, las personas volvieron a gritar y el caos se armo de nuevo.

Salieron corriendo rápidamente entre la multitud, algunos guardias intentaron acercarse pero les era imposible avanzar cuando iban contra la multitud.

-Al auto, deprisa-Ordeno Keiyuku quien hablo por primera vez desde que habían entrado, parecía que sentir el aire fresco le había devuelto el habla. Subieron sin demora y Terumi condujo rumbo al Distrito Oeste al hotel de Inukashi, Sion miro a Nezumi a quien Rikiga había puesto al lado de él.

-Nezumi-Susurro tomando la mano del chico, estaba frio, asustado acerco su oído a los labios del joven, aun respiraba, eso era algo bueno aunque su respiración era muy débil. Lo que más le preocupaba era que no respondía a nada, estaba muy palido y el corazón palpitaba lentamente en el pecho del pelilargo-Por favor Nezumi, si te pierdo ahora mi vida no significara nada-Murmuro abrazando al joven con fuerzas, podía sentir la piel húmeda de Nezumi, su cuerpo aun tenia la sustancia del tubo donde lo habían metido.

Keiyuku volteo a verlo-No te preocupes, lo veré cuando estemos en un sitio seguro-Dijo viendo a Nezumi con el ceño fruncido. No sabía cuánto había asimilado a E2, pero sabía que no había acabado el proceso cuando llegaron y detuvieron todo.

Nezumi podía oír a través de la oscuridad que lo cubría una voz, era una voz femenina, una luz apareció frente a él, una larga y oscura figura en forma de una abeja un poco amorfa surgió de la luz y se puso frente a él.

-Estoy en ti, no completamente, solo una parte, la suficiente como para cambiar las cosas…

-No…eso es imposible…-Nezumi bajo la vista, era incapaz de hablar con coherencia, no deseaba separarse de Sion ni cambiar en algo que no era él, no podía moverse de donde estaba, sentía que estaba pegado al suelo oscuro de allí.

Una risa sonó fuertemente en sus oído-Ahora crearemos un mundo mejor, no necesito de todo mi poder para hacerlo, tú tienes también poder, uniendo ambos podemos hacer grandes cosas…

Nezumi bajo la vista, quería regresar con Sion, pero no podía abrir los ojos ni escuchar nada del exterior-Sion…-Sentía que una lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, sentía que ya no iba a poder estar con Sion nunca más-No…No no pienso aceptar, vete de mi cuerpo, déjame en paz-Rugió viendo a la figura de forma amenazadora, sin dejar de llorar, pero sentía que si no se oponía no podría regresar junto a Sion.

Elyurias 2 pareció dudar-No puedo hacerlo o no podre cumplir lo que me pidieron hacer, aun en esta forma incompleta puedo hacerlo-Dijo molesta por lo que ese chico estaba pidiendo.

-No me interesa, vete o yo mismo te sacare de mi-Sus ojos grises brillaban con ira, necesitaba de alguien que pudiera ayudarlo a sacar a E2 de su cuerpo.

Llegaron al hotel tras un par de horas de viaje, bajando Rikiga tomo a Nezumi y lo llevo a la habitación de Inukashi, acostándolo lo miro, no parecía ser el mismo Eve que él conocía, aunque se veía igual externamente había algo raro en él. Sion corrió hacia Nezumi y espero a que Keiyuku lo revisara, tras casi media hora de examen suspiro de forma desesperanzadora.

-¿Cómo esta?-Pregunto Sion temiendo oír una mala respuesta de ese doctor.

-Para serte sincero…la unión con E2 aunque no se haya logrado al cien por ciento, logro meterse en el en cierta manera, su ritmo cardiaco es distinto y su reacción es nula, pareciera que estuviera en coma, aun así no se que pasara cuando despierte-Contesto desviando los ojos de Sion, el chico bajo la vista hacia su pareja, no podía perderlo, no de esa forma.

-¿Qué podemos hacer por él?-Inquirió Inukashi sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido.

-Nada, solo esperar como afecta todo esto en el interior-El silencio cayó en la habitación tras esas palabras de Keiyuku.

Terumi suspiro, se habían tardado demasiado, si hubiesen llegado un poco antes eso no estaría pasando, ahora si sentía que no tenia perdón de nadie, se sentó en el suelo y bajo la vista, todo era un maldito y terrible fracaso.

Sion sintió que lagrimas caían por sus mejillas al colchón de la cama donde yacía Nezumi, ya nada tenía sentido para él.

El joven estaba arrancando las alas de la Elyurias falsa, no permitiría que lo alejaran de Sion, nunca permitiría eso, una luz al lado de él apareció, era Safu/Elyurias, -Gracias, ahora con esa forma puedo hacer algo contra ella, no voy a permitir que tu desaparezcas o te conviertas en algo como yo, Sion no podrá soportar eso y seria doloroso verlo así-Nezumi se dio cuenta que podía volver a moverse, dio un paso atrás, mientras Safu/Elyurias atacaba a la E2, suspiro aliviado, todo podría volver a ser como antes, cayó de rodillas agotado.

-No…yo quiero existir…-Fueron las últimas palabras que escaparon de la boca de la Elyurias 2 antes de desaparecer en el lugar.

-Ahora todo estará bien, puedes volver a ser el mismo de antes, pero deberás vivir con los efectos de la droga que te dio ese científico, los científicos lo controlaron lo suficiente para que E2 pudiera ser integrada en tu cuerpo pero no la pudieron sacar de tu sistema-Se acerco al joven-Pero gracias a tu resistencia pude hacerme cargo de algo que nunca tuvo que nacer, podrás vivir de ahora en adelante sin problemas, me hare cargo de desaparecer todo registro de los de tu tribu, te traeré lo que encuentre de tu familia, gracias por todo y perdona que hayas tenido que pasar todo eso por mi culpa-Con lo ultimo Elyurias/Safu desapareció. Nezumi respiro profundo, se sentía cansado de todo lo sucedido, cerró los ojos, esperando volver a abrirlos para poder ver a Sion.

La Sra. Fennec gritaba como loca en la oficina lanzando todo al suelo, no podía creer que de una manera tan sencilla habían destrozado todo por lo que peleo y se esforzó. Sus empleados la miraban asustados, todos sabían de lo que era capaz esa mujer con rostro del mismo diablo.

Sion se había dormido abrazado a Nezumi quien aun no despertaba, Inukashi los miraba desde la puerta, rezaba para que nada malo le pasara a Nezumi, se sentía realmente culpable por todo lo ocurrido, suspiro, cuando escucho un gemido proveniente del pelilargo, se acerco a él, tanto Rikiga como Terumi y Keiyuku dormían en la habitación contigua a la suya, el joven movía la cabeza a los lados, y apretaba los parpados como si estuviese a punto de despertar.

-¿Nezumi? Oye, ¿puedes oírme?-Pregunto viendo que el joven movía los parpados levemente.

-¿Inukashi?-Dijo Sion abriendo los ojos al oír la voz de la chica llamando a su pareja.

-Está dando signos de despertar, ayúdame a llamarlo-Pidió meciendo al joven levemente, Nezumi movió la cabeza al costado y entreabrió los ojos, parpadeando los quedo viendo, sus ojos no mostraban cambios, pero Sion sabia que los ojos de Safu tampoco habían mostrado cambios cuando la vieron en la correccional.

Sion tomo aire-¿Nezumi, eres tú?...

-…Sion…-Murmuro débilmente viéndolo detenidamente-¿Estoy despierto?-Pregunto parpadeando sin creer que había regresado con Sion.

-Si estas despierto-Asintió contento el peliblanco, Nezumi se toco las manos y el torso-No hay cambios en ti… ¿No sientes nada raro en ti?

-Elyurias 2 fue destruida, Safu/Elyurias la eliminaron de mi, ahora todo está bien-Respondió esbozando una leve sonrisa, cerro un momento los ojos con un gesto de dolor- Me siento como si me hubiesen apedreado una y otra vez-Los abrió y miro a Sion-Todo se acabo, ya nada malo va a pasar Elyurias/Safu dijo que todo iba a estar bien ahora…

-Me alegro, pero tú debes descansar-Pidió Sion sintiendo que el peligro que corría la vida de Nezumi tras lo que sea que le hayan hecho en ese lugar no había pasado, su piel aun estaba pálida y fría, más fría de lo normal, el joven esbozo una leve sonrisa-Vamos duerme, cuando despiertes te sentirás mejor-Nezumi cerró los ojos, era cierto se sentía débil, después de todo no tenía ni idea de las cosas que le habían dado en ese laboratorio, sintió como Sion le acariciaba el cabello, era realmente agradable sentir eso, con eso se quedo dormido, pero esta vez su sueño fue normal.

La Sra. Fennec se encontraba sentada en su escritorio destruido mientras intentaba encontrar una solución a su problema, de pronto la alarma contrafuego comenzó a sonar, "Fuego en la sala de E2" decía una voz femenina una y otra vez, la mujer se puso de pie, no podía ser tanta mala suerte en el mismo dia, sentía que ya nada tenía razón de ser. Pudo ver una figura en forma de abeja gigante en el pasillo, iba directo donde guardaban la información sobre la tribu Mao, nadie la pudo detener, y las pocas cosas que le quedaban para rehacer el experimento fueron destruidas una a una.

-Terumi con Keiyuku me la pagaran, llamen a Louka y díganle que los busque y acabe con ellos por alta traición-Ordeno a su secretaria apoyada en la pared con una cajetilla de cigarros en la mano, encendiendo una lo fumo, podía haber perdido todo lo que había querido pero no iba a dejar ir así como así a los que le traicionaron, pagarían con su vida y si esos mocosos estaban allí, le diría que también se encargara de ellos.

-Louka viene enseguida, señora-Indico la mujer de mediana edad sentada tras un escritorio semi destruido. La Sra. Fennec sonrió y continúo fumando esperando llevar a cabo su venganza.

-Hermana, déjame ir con él, así podre poner mis manos encima a esos ratones que me gustaría añadir para mi experimentación, si usáramos al chico de pelo blanco con ese chico de la tribu Mao, podríamos obtener algo realmente grandioso, te lo puedo asegurar-Decía el Dr. Remi apareciendo por el pasillo con las manos juntas mientras las restregaba con una sonrisa macabra.

La mujer suspiro-Lo pensare, aun así quédate pendiente, si podemos usarlos no dudare en hacerlo-Entro al despacho dejando a su hermano en el pasillo con el rostro contento.

**Aquí está la otra parte, aun no termina, no falta mucho, pero se vendrá mejor, mi imaginación no ha estado muy buena, pero espero que les guste, gracias por leer y muchas gracias a aquellas que siguen esta historia, ellas saben quiénes son. De nuevo gracias por leer y dejen comentarios, sugerencias y lo más importante Reviews. **


	18. Acorralados

**Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura. Muerte y algo de sangre.**

Acorralados

Nezumi no había vuelto a despertar de nuevo ese dia, Sion se sentó a su lado, le preocupaba la condición del joven, no era normal que no despertara incluso cuando lo movían o cuando el doctor Keiyuku le saco sangre para ver como se encontraba tras recibir la droga de parte del Dr. Remi, aun así no se veía mal, si no fuera por lo helado y palido de su piel, podría parecer que solamente estaba durmiendo.

-¿Y que descubrió?-Pregunto Sion cuando el doctor apareció tras unas horas fuera.

-Bueno, para serte honesto, la droga que por lo que se contenía el veneno del bicho que lo mordió, fue modificado genéticamente y fue probado en Nezumi, el problema es que no se puede limpiar de la sangre ya que la modificación que le hicieron lo adhiere de forma permanente a los órganos principales del cuerpo-Explico con seriedad en la voz-Lo que estoy tratando de decir-Prosiguió tras notar la mirada de duda de Rikiga e Inukashi-Es que los órganos como el corazón, pulmones , riñones, hígado, en si los órganos vitales del ser humano, están contaminados con ese veneno y no se puede hacer nada para removerlos, sin poner en riesgo la vida del paciente, antes podíamos limpiarlo ya que estaban en el corriente sanguíneo, esta vez hacer eso es imposible-Finalizo tras dejar los exámenes realizados en la mesa, Sion los tomo, todo lo que había dicho era cierto, podía saberlo con tan solo ver las imágenes del veneno.

Sion miro a Keiyuku-¿Puede vivir con eso? Es decir ¿Puede vivir normalmente?

-De cierta forma, pero debe cuidarse de no agitarse mucho o de no enfermarse gravemente porque eso podría provocar que el veneno entre en los órganos y causar una falla multi sistémica, eso quiere decir que todos los órganos vitales podrían fallar y causar la muerte del paciente, pero si se cuida y no comete imprudencias, puede llevar una vida relativamente normal-Miro a Nezumi-En este momento su cuerpo está en lucha con eso, pero en cuanto lo asimile despertara, eso lo puedo asegurar-Explico esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Ya veo-Murmuro Sion tomando la mano de Nezumi-Me ocupare de cuidarte, por nuestra culpa estas así, no dejare que nada malo te ocurra…

-Puedes seguir hablando de esa manera, pero no soy tan débil como para no hacerle frente a esas cosas-Musito Nezumi entreabriendo los ojos, Sion lo quedo viendo con rostro preocupado-No me veas así, que no estoy agonizando-Dijo con ironía en la voz, se incorporo y se apoyo en el respaldo de la cama, Inukashi, Rikiga, el doctor y Terumi lo miraban como si estuviera gravemente enfermo-Dejen de mirarme así, que no me estoy muriendo-Sus ojos dieron con el doctor y Terumi-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-Pregunto sin comprender que aliados y enemigos estuvieran en la misma habitación.

-Ellos nos ayudaron a escapar de Moon Drop, no querían que esa mujer obtuviera lo que quería-Tranquilizo Sion aprehensivamente, Nezumi frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada mas-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto sin poder de notar la palidez de la piel de su pareja.

Nezumi suspiro cansinamente-Me siento algo cansado, pero bien, mejor que antes-Dijo refiriéndose a cuando despertó por primera vez tras la huida de Moon Drop.

-Me alegro, pero no te agites, no es bueno para ti-Los ojos de Sion estaban serios y atentos a cada cosa que Nezumi hacia. Este asintió mientras se acariciaba el cuello, donde le habían puesto la droga. "Ahora tengo que vivir con esto, Elyurias me lo dijo, y no es algo que me agrade, pensé que ya no debía preocuparme más por el veneno de ese bicho, pero ahora ya nadie puede hacer algo para ayudarme, soy en realidad patético" pensó molesto con ese hecho.

-Así que aquí están esos traidores-Comento Louka viendo dos puntos rojos en una pantalla holográfica del vehículo, a su lado el Dr. Remi sonrió, deseaba poner sus manos en esos interesantes sujetos que eran los dos muchachos-Bueno, ahora pagaran lo que causaron en Moon Drop-Bajo del auto y miro un camión detrás de su auto, este abrió una compuerta y varios hombres salieron-Ya saben que hacer maten a todos los del interior, ya nada importa ahora…

-¿Pero y mis sujetos de prueba?-El Dr. Remi pregunto viendo a Louka con rostro apenado.

-Ya no interesan, la Sra. Fennec dijo que quería a todos muertos, ya que no sirven para otro experimento, todo quedo destruido, lo único que importa es acabar con ellos-Hizo un movimiento y los hombres se formaron.

Nezumi miro el techo de la habitación, se sentía relativamente bien, si no fuera por la molestia en la cabeza podía haber dicho que todo estaba sin problemas, de pronto se sentó en la cama, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo malo se aproximaba.

-Algo se acerca-Murmuro levantándose de la cama sin importarle la queja que le dio Sion al verlo de pie-No es tiempo de descansar, ¿es que no lo sienten? Estamos rodeados-Mascullo tomando su tela de superfibra se la puso alrededor de su cuello y abrió un poco la puerta, Tsukiyo con Cravat se pusieron a chillar alertando a todos-Son muchos y no son amigables-Susurro un poco con ironía el pelilargo cerrando la puerta-Inukashi ¿hay alguna salida que podemos usar ahora mismo?-Pregunto viendo a Sion quien lo veía preocupado.

Inukashi asintió, se acerco a un mueble de la habitación y lo corrió a un lado, había un agujero en la pared, suficientemente grande para ellos, incluido para aquellos que eran más voluminosos físicamente-Lleva a la habitación de al lado, tiene una salida al exterior por la ventana, una pequeña escalera que puede servirnos, pero no sé si aguantara a tantos…

-No te preocupes, me has demostrado que te arrepentiste de lo que hiciste al traicionarnos al sacarme de ese lugar y ayudar a Sion con Rikiga, realmente lo aprecio, salgan ustedes primero, yo creare la distracción para ganar algo de tiempo…

-¡Estás loco Nezumi!, ¡te acabas de recuperar!, ¿estás pidiendo que te maten?-Replico Sion tomando por los hombros al pelilargo-¿No crees que sufrí mucho cuando te vi en ese tubo? Creí que te perdería, casi sentí que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho, no te dejare hacer una locura como esa, debe haber una solución donde todos salgamos bien de esta-Opino mirando al resto quienes asentían de acuerdo con lo que decía.

Nezumi suspiro, no podía ganar en esa discusión-Entonces vayan saliendo y bajando por la escalera, de a uno y rápido, para que nadie quede rezagado-Ordeno mientras veía que Inukashi pasaba tras Rikiga por el agujero-Ustedes apúrense-Dijo dirigiéndose a Terumi y Keiyuku, una vez desaparecieron Sion siguió, pero antes de desaparecer miro a Nezumi como diciéndole "te espero al otro lado" Nezumi lo siguió, podía oír como subían las escaleras, al parecer habían terminado de revisar la planta baja, esa era su oportunidad de bajar sin que ellos lo notaran, paso por el agujero de la pared, Sion lanzo un suspiro de alivio-No soy tonto Sion, ahora vamos, están subiendo-Dijo esperando que Sion bajara por la escalera que había tras un retrato de una mujer que llevaba al exterior, espero que estuviera abajo para seguir el, una vez allí todos lo miraron. Sonrió-Esperemos un momento, están subiendo, pero verán el agujero de la habitación y sabrán donde estamos-Señalo las ruinas detrás del hotel de Inukashi de antiguas casas del pasado-Allí podemos escondernos, pero antes-Miro a Terumi con Keiyuku-Sáquense los brazaletes que llevan-Dijo fijándose en ese detalle que había pasado por alto.

-Oye, sin eso no podemos entrar a la ciudad-Dijo Terumi levantando su mano derecha donde le faltaban algunos dedos.

-Nos están rastreando con esto, debemos deshacernos de ellos si queremos seguir huyendo-Miro arriba ya no se oían pasos, dio un leve silbido y Tsukiyo apareció-Llévense estos lejos, lo más lejos que puedan-Saco una rata robot y le paso el otro-Regresa a salvo-Pidió dejándolos entera al hotel para que se movieran a lo largo del lugar pasa distraerlos.

-Están escapando a una habitación del primer piso, vayan tras ellos-Escucho la que sin dudas era la voz de ese gigantón que los había atacado antes. Pudo escuchar cómo se movían dentro del edificio.

-Esperemos un poco y luego tenemos que irnos de aquí, ¿alguien tiene auto?-Pregunto apoyándose en la pared sintiéndose algo mareado Sion se le acerco-Estoy bien, solo estoy cansado-Murmuro esbozando una sonrisa.

Sion no muy convencido miro al doctor Keiyuku-¿Puede revisarlo para que me diga como esta?-Pregunto con una dulce sonrisa dirigida al doctor.

-Por supuesto-Sin darle tiempo para reclamar le tomo la muñeca a Nezumi y le tomo el pulso-Algo lento, temperatura baja, según mi opinión te has movido mucho para recién estarte recuperando, aunque no se podía evitar….

-Exageran, no me pasa nada-Mascullo molesto Nezumi soltándose del doctor-Ahora mejor vayámonos de aquí, antes de que se den cuenta que fueron engañados…

-Eso es lo que creen entonces ¿no?-La voz fría de Louka sonó en la esquina derecha del edificio de donde ellos estaban fuera de la habitación, Nezumi se sobresalto no lo había sentido acercar, era como si hubiese aparecido de la nada-Menudo escándalo me hiciste armar afuera, los hice desplegarse a lo largo de los pisos del hotel, pero sabía que lo harían, no cambian tus métodos mocoso-Apunto una pistola hacia ellos-Ahora, despídanse de este mundo-Sonó un disparo, Terumi cayó al suelo con un disparo entre sus ojos, Nezumi sujeto a Sion y lo abrazo, estaba pensando a toda velocidad una manera de escapar, no podía permitir que le dispararan a Sion, e inclusive a Inukashi o Rikiga, después de todo había sido por esos ex miembros de Moon Drop que los habían encontrado.

-Sion, no te muevas-Pidió Nezumi al oído del peliblanco, este lo miro, del bolsillo de Nezumi salió un ratón robot, el cual se perdió en la sombra y no lo vio mas-Tiene una mini bomba, pensé que sería útil tener unos de esos-Le susurro al oído, sonrió, la rata salto sobre Louka y lo mordió en el cuello-Si te mueves la bomba que tiene en su cuerpo estallara, así que será mejor que tires tu arma y nos dejes salir…

-Eso…-Pero no alcanzo a terminar de hablar ya que un clic sonó en el robot y estallo, la cabeza ensangrentada de Louka se deprendió del cuerpo el cual tenía una expresión deformada en el rostro cayendo frente a Sion y Nezumi, el primero se tapo la boca reprimiendo las arcadas.

-Se lo advertí-Susurro Nezumi viendo el cuerpo de Terumi en el suelo-Lamento que haya tenido que morir, gracias a ellos pudimos escapar de ese sitio-"Aunque me da lo mismo, no sentía aprecio por ellos de todas maneras" pensó sintiendo que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para moverse.

**Bueno, un poco más trágico, ojala les guste, estoy poniendo todo mi empeño en escribir esto, ya se acerca el final, espero que lo sigan hasta el final. Que prometo se viene con una sorpresa que tal vez no se esperaban. Gracias por leer y por favor dejen Reviews, que es lo que mantiene la energías para seguir escribiendo. Gracias y nos estaremos viendo. Sobre todo gracias a Minashiro-chan por ser mi fiel seguidora de mis historias.**


	19. Venganza

**Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura. Muerte y algo de sangre.**

Venganza.

Sion miro alrededor, al parecer el ruido de explosión había sido oído por las personas que habían ido con ese hombre.

-debemos irnos de aquí, rápido-Dijo mirando a los demás, estos asintieron, miro el cadáver de Terumi-Lamento que haya tenido que morir, pero le estoy agradecido por habernos rescatado de Moon Drop-Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y volteo a ver a los demás.

-¿Dónde vamos?-Pregunto Rikiga con voz entrecortada, había vomitado a un costado, Sion señalo las ruinas de la casa que estaban a pocos metros de donde se encontraban, estos asintieron y comenzaron a moverse, Nezumi no lo hizo apoyado en la pared donde se encontraba.

Sion se le acerco-Nezumi no podemos descansar todavía, aun hay están esos tipos que iban con ese hombre-Pidió tomándolo del brazo, el joven subió la vista hacia él y se despego de la pared, lucia muy palido y un rastro de sudor recorría su rostro-Cuando nos escondamos podrás descansar te lo aseguro-Nezumi tomo aire y se dejo llevar por Sion, sentía que su corazón latía dolorosamente débil en su pecho, le costaba respirar "¿Estas son las consecuencias que hablaba Elyurias/Safu?" pensó algo mareado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando llegaron a las ruinas se escondieron en una que tenía una pequeña abertura que permitía que los de afuera no pudieran ver dentro. Entrando, esperaron, Nezumi cerró los ojos con la cabeza apoyada en la fría pared, su respiración era errática. Sion lo miraba preocupado, temía que le fuera a ocurrir lo que Keiyuku había dicho. Tras casi media hora allí, oyeron que hablaban sobre el cadáver de Louka, pero tras unos breves minutos escucharon pasos alejándose y movimiento de autos, después solo se creó el silencio-Parece que se fueron…

-Esperemos…es mejor esperar no sabemos si es una trampa o no-Comento Inukashi moviendo su nariz-Menos mal que mis perros los mande a esconderse, no quede bien tras el último encuentro con ese gigantón que casi me estrangula por sacarme información, lastimo a varios perros míos, así que los envié a una vieja posada abandonada lejos de aquí-Dijo sintiendo que no había peligro, no olía nada.

-Parece que es seguro salir-Murmuro Nezumi al resto, estos se pusieron de pie-Cravat, ve si no hay peligro, avísanos de inmediato-Ordeno sacando a la ratita del bolsillo, esta se dirigió al exterior, tras unos quince minutos de tensa espera apareció, y chillo fuertemente-Es seguro salir, no hay peligro-Comenzaron a salir, dejando a Sion con Nezumi atrás, el primero se arrodillo frente al pelilargo, pero este simplemente sonrió-Estoy bien, solo que tanta tensión cuando recién me estoy recuperando me dejaron sin fuerzas, necesito unos minutos para poder levantarme-Indico sin apartar sus ojos grises de Sion-Sion…-Este lo miro mas atentamente-Lamento ser una carga para ustedes, cuando por fin me recupero de la mordida de ese bicho me vuelve a suceder, pero esta vez sin solución alguna, realmente lamento ponerte en esta situación…-El viento comenzó a soplar, unas hojas fueron depositadas suavemente en el regazo de Nezumi, este miro arriba y se llevo una mano a su oído-Gracias-Musito al cielo.

Sion comprendió que había sido Elyurias/Safu-¿Qué son esos papeles?-Pregunto viendo que Nezumi los abría.

-Son los datos de los experimentos que hicieron con mi familia-Contesto con la voz algo quebrada Nezumi, Sion bajo la vista, sabía que debía ser doloroso ese asunto para su pareja, Nezumi reviso las hojas, tras unos minutos las apretó en la mano-Como supuse, los diseccionaron y usaron sus órganos como base de investigación, la sangre la usaron para mezclarla con esa Elyurias 2, pero…-Bajo la vista, sentía que las lagrimas pedían salir-Maldición-Mascullo tapándose el rostro con ambas manos las hojas se mojaron con sus lagrimas que caían una tras otra.

Sion lo rodeo con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, Nezumi se hundió en el sin poder detener los sollozos que hacían temblar su cuerpo-Estoy aquí contigo, puedes apoyarte en mi, puedes contar conmigo, nunca te abandonare-Le susurro al oído, podía sentir como las lagrimas de su pareja empapaban su camisa, ninguno de los dos se movió, los sollozos de Nezumi fueron bajando de intensidad y tras unos minutos se detuvieron, Sion le acaricio el cabello-¿Nezumi, estas bien?

El joven movió levemente la cabeza en señal de asentimiento-Estoy cansado-Murmuro débilmente sin separarse aun de Sion.

-¿Puedes levantarte?-Pregunto seriamente al notar la lenta y errática respiración del joven.

-No creo…no tengo fuerzas-Musito Nezumi sintiendo todo muy lejos, su consciencia se estaba desvaneciendo, pero no podía desmayarse en ese momento, no cuando todavía podría haber peligro. Oía la voz de Sion muy lejos, apenas llegaba a sus oídos. La oscuridad lo estaba cubriendo como un mullido manto, levanto sus brazos y sujeto el pecho de Sion. Necesitaba mantenerse despierto, aunque su cuerpo le pidiera descanso, al menos por el momento.

Sion miro a Nezumi, el chico no contestaba a sus llamadas, podía sentir como débilmente lo afirmaba, sujeto las mano del joven y suspiro, al menos había dado una señal de reacción-Aguanta un poco más, te llevare a la cama donde estabas antes, necesitas descansar…

-Sion…no me dejes…-Musito Nezumi entreabriendo los ojos.

-Eso jamás-Sion lo abrazo, sintió que alguien se acercaba donde estaban ellos, era Rikiga-Rikiga-san, ayúdeme a llevar a Nezumi a la habitación, no puede moverse…-Pidió con voz preocupada el chico, el hombre asintió y tomando a Nezumi en brazos lo saco de allí.

-¡¿Cómo que Louka está muerto?!-Exclamo la Sra. Fennec sin creer lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo, este asintió muy tranquilo sentado en el sofá de la oficina de su hermana, el cual había sido remodelado tras la destrucción que la mujer misma había causado en ese sitio.

-Le hicieron estallar la cabeza, se desprendió totalmente del cuerpo, murió de forma instantánea-Contesto sin siquiera mirar a la mujer quien se había quedado inmóvil tras la noticia-Ahora hermana, porque no me dejas traer a esos sujetos para poder experimentar con ellos, Elyurias 2 puede estar destruida pero…

-Todo lo que teníamos se perdió, no queda nada para continuar experimentando, así que no quiero volver mencionar eso, ahora mismo quiero que maten a esos sujetos y que me traigan sus cabezas para estar segura de que están muertos-Mascullo dándole la espalda, en eso la ventana se abrió de golpe y el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente en el lugar, la mujer retrocedió pero choco contra alguien detrás de ella, volteando se encontró con la chica que habían usado para revivir a Elyurias y termino destruyendo los planes que su esposo había hecho-Tu…-Safu/Elyurias levanto el rostro hacia ella, esbozando una sonrisa la habitación se lleno de abejas, los zumbidos de las miles de abejas que rodeaban a la mujer y a Remi se hicieron intenso, solo se veía una enorme mancha negra en la oficina. Safu/Elyurias dio un paso atrás, las abejas desaparecieron tal cual habían aparecido, en el suelo se veía los cuerpos de la mujer y del científico convertidos en ancianos, como cuando alguien había sido infectado por la abeja parasito y salía de su cuerpo.

-No perdonare a quien trate de lastimar a Sion y al último de la tribu Mao-Dijo mientras se desvanecía con el viento que comenzó a soplar. Alejándose se comenzaron a oír los gritos de terror de las personas que entraron a la oficina encontrándose con el espectáculo dejado por Elyurias/Safu.

**Ojala haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer y seguir la historia hasta este punto. Ahora las cosas se viene más calmada pero aun no todo está bien en la vida de esta pareja. Espero que continúen leyendo mi historia que escribo con mucho gusto para ustedes. Dejen Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, se les agradece todas. De nuevo gracias por leer.**


	20. Regresando a Casa

Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.

Regresando A Casa

Nezumi se movía incomodo en la cama, Sion le ponía un paño frio en la frente, el joven tenía fiebre, no muy alta, pero dada su condición no podía confiarse.

-¿No es nada malo?-Pregunto al doctor Keiyuku quien aun intentaba reponerse de lo sucedido a su compañero.

-Solo es fiebre causado por el cansancio de su cuerpo, fue demasiado movimiento y tensión luego de todo lo que le ha pasado y el veneno latente en su cuerpo, pero con un buen descanso se le pasara-Contesto con voz baja y un poco quebrada, Sion no dijo nada mas, entendía que debía ser duro perder a un amigo con el cual habían sufrido enormemente a manos de esa mujer en Moon Drop.

Inukashi se sentó en el sofá mullido-¿Creen que Nezumi se recuperara del todo?-Pregunto viendo al joven con preocupación, algo raro en ella.

-Eso será imposible, como ya dije esa droga que contenía ese veneno quedo en sus órganos, cualquier cosa puede activarlos y dañarlo y sin un tratamiento rápido podría morir en poco tiempo-Interrumpió el doctor con voz sombría, Sion bajo la vista hacia su pareja, por nada del mundo deseaba perderlo.

Nezumi a lo lejos podía oír la conversación que tenían en la habitación relacionada a él, ladeo la cabeza, se sentía muy mal, pero no le agradaba preocupar a los demás, "Maldita sea" pensó entreabriendo los ojos se encontró con los ojos carmesí de Sion-Bonita vista para despertar-Murmuro esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que despertaras, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-Dijo viéndolo con mucha atención.

Nezumi suspiro, desde el momento en que le había mordido el bicho, al momento en que había sido curado había oído eso incontables veces y ahora volvían a preguntarle cuando creyó que ya no era necesario-Bien, deja de preguntar eso, me tiene aburrido-Mascullo sentándose en la cama, Sion hizo un ademan de detenerlo pero Nezumi lo miro enojado-Estoy bien, no soy un invalido que no se puede valer por sí mismo-Dijo acomodándose solo en la cama.

-Bueno, pero relájate que aun tienes fiebre-Replico Sion sintiendo que aunque Nezumi estuviera enfermo no perdía el brillo que lo caracterizaba.

-Lo sé, los oí hablar-Miro a Inukashi quien lo miraba con rostro de preocupación-Creo que será mejor movernos no sabemos cuándo volverán a buscarnos…

-Tranquilízate, según las noticias la Sra. Fennec con su hermano fueron hallados en la oficina muertos, convertidos en ancianos, tal cual como les sucedió a las personas el año pasado-Dijo Keiyuku sonriendo algo débil al joven, Nezumi no pudo dejar de sonreír, eso quería decir que Elyurias/Safu había cobrado venganza por lo todo lo que les había hecho.

-Entonces podemos regresar a casa-Murmuro sintiendo que todo estaba saliendo bien, que ya no debían huir mas y que ya no corrían peligro-Eso es realmente agradable de oír-Corrió las mantas y se levanto, Sion le sujeto la mano antes de que pudiera dar un paso.

-Deberías descansar mas, todavía te ves muy palido-Pidió con la vista baja.

-Descansare pero en nuestra casa-Dijo sonriéndole a Sion-No te preocupes estoy bien, la fiebre no me impide hacer mi vida normal-Explico soltándose del agarre de Sion-Ahora vamos, ya nada puede hacernos daño-Paso por el lado de Inukashi quien lo miraba con una mezcla de lastima en la mirada, Rikiga hacia lo mismo, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, apretó los puños una vez estuvo fuera de vista "Patético, eso es lo que soy, un patético de mierda" Pensó sintiendo que nunca iba a ser el mismo de antes "Puedo morir si no me cuido" Eso empeoraba aun mas lo que sentía sobre si mismo ahora que sabía que no tenia solución. Se dirigió a la escalera, se sentía mareado, se afirmo al pasamanos y bajo lentamente los escalones, cada paso le costaba mucho darlo, cuando llego abajo se apoyo en la pared, su frente estaba cubierta de sudor "¿Realmente puedo vivir así?, casi no pudo hacer nada, posiblemente sea mejor alejarme de Sion y ahorrarle problemas" Pensó sintiéndose por primera vez deprimido.

-¿Nezumi te sientes bien?-Le llego la voz de Sion quien bajaba las escaleras con rapidez para ponerse a su lado, el joven suspiro. Sion le puso la mano en la frente-Tu fiebre subió, será mejor irnos luego-Tomo el brazo del joven y lo ayudo a salir al exterior. Nezumi iba en silencio, se sentía como si ya no era el mismo, nunca más lo seria. Llegaron al auto y Sion hizo que Nezumi subiera primero, el joven no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que lo encontró en el primer piso, y tenía la vista perdida en la nada, Sion bajo la cabeza, sabia como debía de estarse sintiendo Nezumi en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Hamlet se encontraba esperándolos, bajando del auto, Rikiga se marcho a su propia casa, Nezumi miro su hogar, le parecía que hacía años no entraba en ella, despacio entraron a la casa, estaba limpio y ordenado, al parecer la madre de Sion se encargo de mantenerlo así mientras ellos no estaban. Nezumi subió a su habitación y se acostó en la cama con la vista fija en el techo, Sion lo había visto subir en silencio y con rostro decaído, nunca en toda el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo lo había visto con ese estado de ánimo, puso agua caliente y subió a la habitación, entrando vio a Nezumi con los ojos cerrados en la cama, se acerco y le puso la mano en la frente, la fiebre había descendido un poco, pero lo que Keiyuku había dicho no lo podía olvidar, no deseaba perder a Nezumi, pero había una posibilidad enorme que eso sucediera.

-Nezumi, oye Nezumi…

-Estoy despierto, ¿Qué quieres?-Interrumpió el joven abriendo los ojos y mirándolo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?-Pregunto viéndolo con detención, Nezumi suspiro y se sentó.

-Estoy bien y si quiero algo yo mismo lo iré a buscar, no estoy incapacitado para hacerlo, por una vez déjame de preguntar si estoy bien, lo estoy, no por esa maldita droga voy a volverme un inútil-Con cada palabra fue levantando mas la voz-Regresamos a casa, nadie nunca más nos perseguirá y ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de donde vamos a escapar o cuando atacaran los malos, estamos en casa así que disfrutemos esto-Bajo la vista, estaba cansado de todo eso.

Sion entendió que para Nezumi quien siempre era tan independiente que de un dia para otro le pasara eso era realmente impactante y difícil de asimilar-Bueno, voy a preparar la comida, te llamare cuando este lista-Se levanto, pero Nezumi lo tomo de la mano y lo atrajo hacia el abrazándolo con fuerza-¿Nezumi?

-Lo siento, es solo que no puedo creer que mi vida no volverá a ser la misma, no podre hacer lo que solía hacer, y eso en realidad me pone mal-Murmuro apoyando en el pecho de Sion, este le acaricio la cabeza, intentando de calmar al joven quien parecía a punto de llorar.

Tras unos días donde la voz sobre la muerte de la Sra. Fennec con su hermano de la extraña forma en que los hallaron se corrió a lo largo de la ciudad, no había nadie que no conociera sobre eso y sobre las horribles experimentaciones que hacían dentro de Moon Drop, Sion había regresado al trabajo pero por menos horas dado que estaba realmente preocupado por Nezumi, el joven ya se encontraba trabajando en el teatro, pero Sion siempre lo iba a dejar y buscar evitando que se cansara. Nezumi no decía nada, pero sentía que era una pesada carga para Sion. Sentía felicidad de estar haciendo lo que tanto deseaba y que todo regresara a la normalidad pero era él quien se sentía miserable por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, no podía agitarse mucho ya que le costaba respirar, tampoco podía hacer actividades fuertes dado que le provocaba una baja de la presión sanguínea y era complicado ya que en más de una ocasión se había terminado desmayando en medio de la función.

Pero posiblemente no todo estaba perdido, en el laboratorio Keiyuku revisaba los datos de los experimentos realizados por Remi, había hallado los datos sobre la droga que le había puesto a Nezumi con sus componentes y los tipos de cambios genéticos que le integro, pero había algo que le dijo que había una solución a lo que le pasaba a Nezumi, una cura que lo libraría de tener una vida limitada y probablemente corta dado lo peligroso de su condición, sonriendo tomo el teléfono y marco al número de Sion para contarle los detalles.

Por mientras Nezumi en el teatro se encontraba haciendo las maniobras que estaban incluidas en la obra cuando un dolor inmenso le cruzo su cuerpo botándolo al suelo, su respiración se le hizo dificultosa y la visión se le oscureció, oía gritos y después silencio.

**Bueno, este es el antepenúltimo capitulo, faltan otros dos y termina, pero les aseguro que el final viene con una sorpresa que posiblemente les gustara, no adelantare nada mas, y gracias por leer, dejen Reviews, comentarios o sugerencias por favor, se los agradezco de antemano. Gracias a quienes siguen mis historias. Y de nuevo gracias por leer.**


	21. Esperanza

**Personajes y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko. Disfruten la lectura.**

**Aparición de Conk breve pero tuvo su oportunidad de estar en escena.**

Esperanza

Sion colgó tras escuchar lo que el doctor Keiyuku le había anunciado sobre una posible cura para la droga que el doctor Remi le había puesto a Nezumi, pero todavía faltaba algo de información para llevarla a cabo.

-Inukashi puedes hacerte cargo de atender a los clientes, tengo que ir a juntarme con el doctor Keiyuku-Dijo poniéndose de pie, tomo su abrigo largo de color café.

Inukashi asintió-De acuerdo, pero creo que será bueno contratar a más personal, están llegando muchos clientes nuevos y con solo dos personas no damos abasto- Replico mientras Sion salía del local.

-Escribe un cartel electrónico como te enseñe para el empleo, supongo que con unas cuatro a cinco personas más debería bastar-Sin esperar contestación salió completamente del lugar.

Nezumi abrió los ojos, parpadeando miro alrededor, estaba acostado en su camerino con una manta encima, tenía un paño frio en su frente y le habían desabotonado la camisa que estaba usando, no se incorporo enseguida ya que aun se sentía algo débil y mareado, tomo aire, no sabía que había ocurrido, lo último que recordaba era que estaba ensayando los movimientos de su personaje cuando todo se volvió negro.

-¿Eve-san? ¿Estás despierto?-Pregunto la voz de un hombre al lado derecho de donde se encontraba, giro un poco la cabeza y se encontró con Conk, hacía tiempo que no lo veía, hasta había pensado que había sido muerto en la cacería del año pasado.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto son moverse aun.

Conk lo quedo mirando-Perdiste el conocimiento en el ensayo, así que decidimos traerte aquí, llevabas dormido casi cuatro horas, si no despertabas antes de que anocheciera el manager iba a llamar a una ambulancia, ¿Cómo te sientes?-Conk en realidad parecía preocupado.

Nezumi suspiro-Bien, creo que no puedo continuar con los ensayos, será mejor regresar a casa-Se incorporo lentamente, su cabeza le daba vuelta, se afirmo más firmemente y se sentó.

-Te iré a dejar, tengo un pequeño auto que compre hace poco, soy guardia de seguridad y la paga no es mala, por el momento estoy trabajando en distintos lados, por hoy me correspondía aquí-Lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, Nezumi sentía sus piernas débiles y temblorosas, no se opuso a la ayuda, ya que sabía que sin ella caería al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando Conk detuvo el auto frente a la puerta de la casa de Sion, este miro por la ventana, no reconocía el auto, pero cuando vio que Conk bajaba de ella y abría puerta del asiento trasero donde Nezumi salió, vio que Conk lo ayudaba a bajar afirmándolo del brazo, Sion eso le pareció raro, abrió la puerta y se acerco a ellos.

-¿Nezumi?-Dijo sin intentar sonar molesto, el joven lo quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido-¿Qué…

-Sion, tanto tiempo sin verte, disculpa el atrevimiento al venir así, pero Eve-san se desmayo en el ensayo y decidió que era mejor regresar a casa, así que por si acaso lo traje para que nada malo le pasara, bueno ya cumplí, así que me retiro-Explico sonrojado bajando la cabeza.

-Gracias Conk-Murmuro Nezumi ahora siendo sujetado por Sion, este se sonrojo aun más y subiendo al auto se alejo.

Nezumi no quiso mirar a Sion, el cual lo estaba escrutando de manera incomoda para el-¿Te desmayaste?-Dijo el peliblanco con seriedad-¿Cuánto tiempo duro?

-No interesa, estoy bien-Mascullo intentando soltarse de Sion quien lo tenía firmemente sujeto, sin conseguirlo ya que aparte no tenía fuerzas.

-Mentiroso, estas todo palido y tienes la frente llena de sudor, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste inconsciente?-Repitió la pregunta Sion.

-Cuatro horas más o menos, pero estoy mejor, solo necesito descansar-Replico sintiéndose miserable.

Sion lo quedo mirando-Cuatro horas es mucho, ¿Por qué no me llamaron para irte a buscar para llevarte al hospital?-Pregunto nuevamente, para Nezumi parecía un interrogatorio de la policía.

-No lo sé, no me quede a escuchar las explicaciones de por qué decidieron eso, lo único que quiero es irme a mi cama-Miro a Sion a los ojos-¿Me vas a ayudar a ir o voy solo?-Pregunto esta vez el joven al notar que Sion no le soltaba el brazo.

-Lo siento, es solo que me preocupas-Murmuro Sion apretando más firmemente el brazo de Nezumi, lo ayudo a entrar a la casa y a subir los escalones, al llegar a la habitación le saco la chaqueta con las botas y lo acostó, no le diría sobre lo que Keiyuku había descubierto no hasta estar seguro que serviría con el pelilargo-Descansa, te traeré la comida aquí…

-¿No se suponía que todavía debías estar trabajando? ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?-Inquirió Nezumi percatándose del hecho.

Sion desvió la mirada y suspiro-Estaba cansado y decidí tomarme la tarde libre, ahora vengo, la cena esta casi lista-Y sin siquiera mirarlo salió de la habitación, Nezumi cerró los ojos, su pareja le estaba ocultando algo, pero no le pediría que se lo dijera, después de todo el mismo tenía sus propios problemas.

El chico miro a la habitación desde la cocina, le preocupaba enormemente que en uno de esos sucesos de pérdida de conciencia repentina su Nezumi pudiera nunca despertar, no era la primera vez que le ocurría desde que habían regresado, por eso deseaba con todo su corazón y alma que lo que Keiyuku había encontrado sobre la experimentación con el veneno de ese bicho funcionara y pudiera ayudar a Nezumi.

Cuando subió con la cena a la habitación se encontró con que Nezumi ya estaba dormido, sonriendo lo movió un poco, el joven entreabrió los ojos y se sentó lentamente en la cama, aun se sentía muy débil, pero sabia como disimularlo.

-¿Sopa Macbeth? Hace tiempo que no lo comíamos-Murmuro tomando la cuchara comenzó a comer, Sion a su lado tomo su plato, ambos comieron en silencio, Nezumi no quería mencionar lo inútil que se sentía con todo eso, si tan solo Elyurias/Safu pudiera hacer lo que había hecho antes cuando le elimino el veneno del cuerpo la primera vez seria espectacular, así volvería a ser el mismo de antes. Al acabar de comer Nezumi suspiro y miro a Sion-Cuando me sienta con más energías que te parece jugar un poco-Le dijo acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja, a Sion eso le produjo escalofríos, acerco sus labios al cuello del peliblanco y lo beso-¿Qué dices?

Sion intento controlarse-No puedes en la condición que estas, podría hacerte mal-Opino con el dolor de su alma. Nezumi bajo la vista un poco malhumorado-Mejor descansa lo necesitas-Tomo la bandeja y salió de la habitación. Nezumi apretó los puños con fuerza, todo iba de mal a peor, pero no se daría por vencido, si no daba la lucha no llegaría ningún lado, estaba acostumbrado a pelear contra cualquier cosa que amenazara su vida, y aunque viniera de su interior no lo dejaría ganar, de eso estaba convencido. Se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, realmente sentía su cuerpo pesado tras lo de ese dia, pero estaba seguro que se le pasaría con una buena noche de descanso.

Keiyuku miro la pantalla con la investigación realizada por Remi, ese hombre realmente había estado loco para hacer algo así, pero al menos tenia los componentes que había puesto para modificar el comportamiento del veneno en la persona, eso para una persona normal sin los rasgos que poseían los de la tribu Mao era inofensivo pero era tan agresivo con la gente de la tribu Mao que fácilmente podrían matarlos, lo que le pasaba en ese momento a Nezumi, comenzó a separar los componentes aislando el veneno del bicho y analizando el resto. La pantalla mostro resultados en rojo, cosa que no le agrado, los componentes eran de una composición muy agresivas que en unión con el veneno ocasionaba que se entrelazara con los órganos más importantes de la persona y los comieran de a poco, y cuando avanzaba mas ingresaban a ellos y los drenaban por dentro, lo que finalizaba en la falla de todos los órganos y la pronta muerte de la persona, tenía que aislar esos componentes y eliminarlos del cuerpo, así mismo crear la vacuna que destruiría el veneno del bicho en Nezumi. Con esos datos comenzó a seleccionar los componentes opuestos que funcionarían en el chico.

Al dia siguiente Nezumi despertó temprano, aun estaba oscuro afuera, incorporándose se encontró con que Sion había dormido con la mano sobre su pecho, como comprobando sus latidos cardiacos. El chico despertó cuando sintió a Nezumi moverse.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-Pregunto bostezando al tiempo que se restregaba los ojos.

-Bien, dormí de corrido, no me di cuenta cuando te acostaste a mi lado-Contesto suspirando, corrió las mantas y se levanto, mirando por la ventana se dio cuenta que el cielo estaba oscuro, la abrió y olio el aire, podía sentir el viento húmedo tocar su rostro-Va a llover, será mejor no salir hoy-Murmuro algo molesto por ese hecho.

Sion sabia de la habilidad que tenia Nezumi de poder conocer bien a la naturaleza y poder predecir lo que sucedería, en las noticias del clima no habían anunciado lluvia, pero Nezumi era mucho más asertivo que ellos.

Bajo a preparar el desayuno mientras Nezumi entraba al baño para bañarse, se podía oír como las gotas comenzaban a golpear contra las ventanas de la casa, se desnudo y abrió la llave de la ducha, dejando que el agua se llevara la pesadez dejada por el desmayo del dia anterior, siempre lo dejaba agotado y con una sensación de cansancio total, cambiándose ropa salió dl baño secándose el cabello con la toalla. Bajando las escaleras se encontró con que Sion ya tenía listo el desayuno.

-Justo iba a subir a llamarte-Dijo sonriéndole al joven, Nezumi suspiro, y se sentó. Desayunaron en silencio-¿No vas a ir al teatro hoy?

-No, quiero descansar por hoy, mañana le daré las explicaciones al manager-Contesto mordiendo el pan que tenía en las manos.

Sion asintió, le parecía bien que descansara ese dia, no quería que se sobre esforzara y continuara dañando aun mas su salud-Llame a Inukashi, por la lluvia hoy tampoco voy a trabajar, los clientes no querrán mojar a sus mascotas-Bajo un plato de la mesa con unos trocitos de pan, Hamlet, Tsukiyo y Cravat se acercaron a comer.

Nezumi bajo la vista-Sion ¿Estás seguro de querer seguir conmigo ahora que estoy como estoy?...

-No digas eso, te amo, daría lo que fuera por ti, no me importa el estado en que te encuentres jamás te dejare solo-Interrumpió Sion viendo enojado a Nezumi.

-Lo siento, es solo que me siento tan inútil que me doy rabia hasta yo mismo-Miro a Sion-Pero solo preguntaba para saber que opinabas al respecto-Dejo la taza de café ya vacio en la mesa.

Al anochecer de ese dia sonó el teléfono, Nezumi había pasado la tarde acostado leyendo unos libros, mientras Sion preparaba una tarta de Fresa, dejando el horno encendido respondió.

-¿Si? ¿Con quién hablo?-Pregunto escuchando la lluvia caer con fuerzas desde afuera, el rostro de Keiyuku apareció en la pantalla.

-Tengo una solución a lo de Nezumi, voy a tu casa ahora mismo, no tardo-Fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar. Sion abrió los ojos sorprendido no había creído que lo tuviera tan rápido. Revisando la tarta apago el horno, ya estaba lista, no le diría nada a Nezumi, sería una sorpresa para él.

Cuando escucho el auto de Keiyuku detenerse frente a la casa, lo salió a recibir con el paraguas para que no se mojara, una vez dentro el doctor dejo el maletín en la mesa y miro al chico.

-¿Es verdad que tiene la cura para Nezumi?-Pregunto en voz baja.

-Si es así, ayer estuve investigando apenas te fuiste sobre los componentes logre aislarlos a cada uno y cree un antídoto para cada uno, lo probé en una muestra de la sangre de Nezumi y funciono, aunque será algo doloroso eso sí, ya que lo va a eliminar directamente desde el interior…

-Estas aquí, así que puedes verlo si el dolor es demasiado, ahora Nezumi se encuentra en la habitación descansando, ayer sufrió un desmayo que lo dejo débil-Explico al tiempo que el doctor sacaba una caja del interior del maletín con varias agujas y jeringas con líquidos de distintos colores-Venga-Lo llevo a la habitación, Nezumi bajo el libro y miro a Sion y luego al hombre-Nezumi, el doctor Keiyuku tiene una cura para lo tuyo, ahora viene a dártelo, pero dijo que será doloroso…

Nezumi frunció el ceño no muy convencido, le costaba confiar en doctores luego de todo lo sucedido. Suspirando resignado asintió-Bueno si es así, prefiero sufrir un poco que saber que puedo morir por esta cosa en cualquier dia de estos-Dejo el libro a un lado y se arremango la manga.

Keiyuku sonrió-Estas mas cooperativo que antes-Saco una gasa y limpio el área, tomando una aguja le puso un suero, Nezumi lo quedo viendo-De esta manera será más sencillo inyectarte las medicinas-Explico una vez lo instalo, comenzó a sacar las jeringas de la caja, Sion se coloco a un lado del pelilargo y le tomo la mano libre, el joven lo quedo viendo con preocupación en sus ojos. Cuando el liquido ingreso en su cuerpo, fue igual a la sensación que había tenido con la droga que ese hombre le había puesto. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas mientras apretaba la mano de Sion, este miro al doctor al ver el sufrimiento de su pareja en la cama-No te preocupes, estará bien-Continuo con la siguiente jeringa, Sion pudo ver que había a lo menos unas diez jeringas con líquidos allí, las que ocupaba las dejaba en una caja vacía. Nezumi a esa altura ya no sentía nada más que aturdimiento, sus ojos ya no se abrían, su respiración era errática y sentía como su corazón se aceleraba para disminuir progresivamente. Cuando Keiyuku coloco el quinto medicamento Nezumi ya estaba inconsciente en la cama. Sion lo noto al percibir las pulsaciones del joven a través de donde lo tenía tomado.

-¿De verdad debe ponerle todas esas?-Pregunto inquieto el chico.

-Si ya que de esta manera el liquido realizara lo que debe, todos unidos lograran eliminar la droga impregnada en sus órganos-Dijo sin detenerse de aplicar las inyecciones, cuando puso la ultima tomo la muñeca derecha de Nezumi y le tomo el pulso-Su ritmo cardiaco se regularizara en cuanto los componentes hagan efecto, eso puede tardar un dia o un poco más, depende del daño que han ocasionado, pero cuando despierte estará completamente sano, tienes mi palabra, por mientras tenlo vigilado y dale esto, aminorara el dolor-Le entrego una caja con unos frascos con dos sueros mas-Son sedantes, lo mantendrán tranquilo hasta que todo termine, va a quejarse, gritara, y se retorcerá de dolor, eso indicara que la cura que le di está haciendo efecto-Con lo ultimo salió de la habitación-Recuerda son cada cuatro horas cinco ml debe bastar-Agrego antes de retirarse de la casa.

Sion se quedo viendo la puerta tras haber seguido al doctor a la entrada de su casa, levantando la vista corrió escaleras arriba y entro en la habitación, Nezumi no se movía de donde estaba, suspiro, ojala sirviera lo que ese doctor hizo, esperaba con toda el alma que así fuera.

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿por fin hicieron una cura para lo de Nezumi? ¿Funcionara? El ultimo capitulo se los dirá, dejen Reviews, comentarios y sugerencias todas son leídas y se les agradece de todo corazón, da ánimos de escribir cuando uno recibe estas cosas. De nuevo gracias por leer.**


	22. Para Siempre

Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.

Para Siempre

El chico no fue a trabajar al dia siguiente tras las inyecciones que le había dado a Nezumi el doctor Keiyuku, aunque el pulso se le estaba regularizando de a poco aun no despertaba, aun tenia la piel pálida y respiraba entrecortadamente, Sion no se movió de la habitación, comía, cenaba y vigilaba constantemente el estado de Nezumi, de vez en cuando el joven comenzaba a quejarse, sabía que su pelilargo jamás gritaría de dolor, pero sabía que debía estar sufriendo enormemente cuando le secaba el rostro del sudor que le corría por la frente. Terminado el segundo dia, Sion miro a Nezumi, el rostro palido comenzaba a recuperar su tonalidad. Sonrió, su pareja estaba comenzando a mostrar señales de pronta recuperación. Saco una muestra de la sangre de Nezumi y la examino bajo el microscopio óptico que Rikiga le había conseguido, al ver la sangre se dio cuenta que no había rastro de veneno, con otro instrumento parecido a un escáner portátil que también Rikiga se consiguió por su amigo doctor examino el exterior de los órganos del joven, ya no había nada en ellos, como había visto en las imágenes que Keiyuku le había mostrado semanas atrás. Bostezo, ya a esa altura él se sentía cansado, era de noche y en las noches anteriores apenas había pegado ojo preocupado por el estado de Nezumi, decidió acostarse al lado de su pareja y rodeándole con el brazo la cintura apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del joven y se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Sion despertó bruscamente al notar movimiento proveniente de Nezumi, mirándolo noto que el joven abría los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta que el pelilargo parpadeaba y miraba alrededor sonrió alegremente, mas aun cuando los ojos grises, esos ojos que tanto amaba y le quitaban el aliento se posaban en el.

-Sion… ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-Pregunto incorporándose un poco en la cama con mejor semblante, sentía un agujero en el estomago como si no hubiese comido en días.

-Tres días para ser exacto, pero dime ¿Cómo te encuentras?-Pregunto enseguida mirándolo a los ojos con aprehensión.

-Completamente hambriento pero bien…-Sonrió, Nezumi lo quedo mirando por unos minutos sin decir nada, Sion se preocupo al notarlo tan callado.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Sientes algo distinto en ti?-Pregunto acercándose más a Nezumi.

EL joven movió la cabeza a los lados –No es nada de eso-Murmuro bajando la vista-Sion, realmente ya estoy bien ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto, ya no hay de qué preocuparse-Indico el peliblanco notando que para Nezumi era increíble estar curado tras tantos malos momentos vividos últimamente.

Nezumi se volvió a recostar sobre la cama suspirando largamente-Me alegro, no deseo volver a pasar por algo así de nuevo, eso de sentirme un inútil y débil no es para mí, estoy acostumbrado a pelear y salir adelante-Sonrió-Hablando de ello, también he estado pensando que sería bueno que nos casáramos de una vez por todas, no veo la gracia de convivir cuando no deseo separarme nunca de tu lado-Dijo con un tono tan normal de voz que Sion lo quedo mirando sin creer lo que había salido de los labios del pelilargo.

-¿Sabes lo que dijiste?-Pregunto sin poder creer lo que había oído.

-¿Tanto te sorprende que diga algo así? Hemos pasado por mucho en las últimas semanas, cosas muy malas, que podría habernos separado, pero aun estamos aquí, juntos uno al lado del otro, has velado por mi sin reclamar como yo lo he hecho cuando has enfermado, has permanecido conmigo cuando ponía en peligro tu vida, has estado a mi lado cuidándome cuando me encontraba luchando por mi vida-Sonrió tiernamente-Dime ¿A quién mas necesito a mi lado si no eres tú?

Sion se sonrojo jamás había esperado oír tales palabras proveniente de Nezumi, pero dentro de él la alegría iba en aumento-Yo…yo si quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo como…bueno como sea que se llame…

-Serás mi esposa Sion o posiblemente seremos esposos, eso suena mejor, una pareja de esposos-Nezumi se incorporo-Pero debes esperar a que lo pida oficialmente con el anillo de compromiso sin ese importante objeto no podemos decir que estamos comprometidos en matrimonio-Corrió las mantas y se levanto ayudado por Sion quien no lo soltó en ningún momento preocupado por la debilidad que probablemente debía estar sintiendo Nezumi, pero este se puso de pie, sus rodillas temblaban ligeramente al soportar su peso-Ayúdame a bañarme para salir a comprar tu anillo-Dijo mirando con seriedad a Sion.

"Por eso el apuro, quiere que el compromiso sea hoy mismo" Pensó el peliblanco mirando con ternura al joven al lado de él-Pero estas seguro de poder salir, recién te vienes despertando y déjame decirte que no estuviste nada bien…

-Sion estoy perfectamente no seas exagerado, además quiero que todos se enteren de nuestro compromiso, hay que ver a quienes vamos a invitar a la boda y donde se realizara, haremos un matrimonio según mi gente, ese tipo de unión era único, mi abuela me conto sobre eso…-Bajo la voz y miro a Sion-Solo si estás de acuerdo claro está-Se detuvo casi llegando al baño.

-Nezumi lo que tú quieras para mí está bien, me alegra mucho que estés tan serio sobre este asunto además no importa el tipo de ceremonia que tengamos el hecho importante es que vamos a compartir una vida junto hasta el final-Sion le dijo abriendo la puerta del baño, Nezumi bajo la vista y entro, con ayuda de Sion se saco la ropa y comenzó a bañarse, realmente aun estaba débil y si no hubiese sido por la ayuda de Sion se habría caído apenas salió de la cama. Luego de bañarse Sion lo seco, entre ellos no existía el pudor había desaparecido tiempo atrás, tras eso lo vistió y le arreglo el cabello en su elegante cola de caballo.

El joven sentado al borde de la cama miro a Sion-Entonces vamos-Se puso de pie, sus piernas aun temblaban, se encontraban muy debilitadas tras lo que sea que Keiyuku le había dado. Dio unos pasos afirmado por la pared, ahora que lo pensaba de nuevo, tal vez no era tan buena idea salir enseguida, no podía dejar que Sion cargara con el todo el camino.

-¿No crees que será mejor ir en auto al centro comercial? Si vamos caminando todo el camino con la condición que estas terminaras agotado a medio camino-Comento Sion mirando preocupado a Nezumi quien estaba con la frente cubierta de sudor y muy palido a su lado. Este asintió agradecido de que a Sion se le hubiera ocurrido esa maravillosa idea.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, Nezumi quien seguía apoyado por Sion a su lado miraba los anillos, eran muy caros y realmente preciosos-Ya Sion, escoge el que quieras y no te fijes en el precio-Susurro al oído del chico, este se sonrojo y se puso a mirar los anillo, Nezumi sonrió lo veía bastante alegre a su Sion que lo hacía poner feliz. Tras casi una hora Sion escogió un anillo de oro con una pequeña incrustación de diamante, Nezumi asintió y pago.

-Gracias Nezumi-Dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía el anillo en su dedo meñique de la mano izquierda, Nezumi se puso la de él y salieron del lugar, el vendedor los miro de forma extraña al verlos tan juntos y con el más chico siendo de apoyo para el más grande, realmente una extraña pareja.

-Nada de gracias, somos una pareja, tu eres mi pareja, la única que necesito a nadie mas ¿entiendes eso?-Dijo el pelilargo sonriéndole a Sion-Vamos a la casa de tu madre, seguramente Inukashi con Rikiga deben estar allá a esta hora-Subiendo a un taxi se alejaron del centro comercial. Algo en el interior de Nezumi se removió dolorosamente, se llevo una mano a su pecho con disimulo de no llamar la atención de Sion y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del peliblanco, se sentía algo raro.

Sion lo miro, acariciándole el cabello apoyo su cabeza sobre la de Nezumi-¿Pasa algo Nezumi?-Pregunto sonriéndole al joven, Nezumi negó suavemente con la cabeza-Debes estar cansado, cuando lleguemos donde mi madre te recuestas un rato, no quiero que te sobre esfuerces cuando recién te vienes recuperando-Nezumi suspiro a su lado. Cuando llegaron a la casa bajaron del taxi tras pagar y entraron lentamente a la casa.

-¡Sion, Nezumi!-Exclamo corriendo hacia ellos al verlos, Sion le sonrió.

-Mamá perdón por no avisarte de que veníamos, pero es algo importante-Murmuro Sion con rostro calmando.

-Bien, pero pasen-Karan vio a Nezumi, había oído sobre lo que había pasado-¿Cómo te sientes?-Le pregunto al tiempo que los chicos se sentaban en el sofá grande.

-Mucho mejor Karan, lamento haberla preocupado-Contesto sonando un poco débil, Sion lo miro.

-Mamá Nezumi necesita descansar, ¿podrías prestarle la cama?-Dijo el chico mirando a su madre con preocupación. Ella asintió-Ven Nezumi, acuéstate y duerme un poco…

-Estoy bien Sion, estoy cómodo aquí-Interrumpió el joven con molestia. La puerta de la tienda se abrió e Inukashi entro iba con un bebe en sus brazos.

La chica al verlos sonrió-¿Qué tal?-Saludo entregándole al niño a Karan.

-¿Cómo estuvo el paseo Sousei? Pregunto la mujer tomando al niño en brazos, el bebe sonrió mientras jugaba con un muñeco de peluche en sus pequeñas manos.

-Mamá con Nezumi nos vamos a casar-Soltó de pronto Sion sin saber porque lo había dicho de ese modo. La mujer volteo a verlos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cuanto me alegro, tienes mi permiso Sion, se que Nezumi te hará feliz-Miro a Nezumi quien se estaba poniendo de pie y camino lentamente al lado de Sion, Karan abrazo a ambos con lagrimas en los ojos.

Inukashi suspiro-¿Una boda? ¿Se casaran en una iglesia? Para que sepan que no entro a esos lugares, me fastidian y esos cupas…cuñas…ruras…o como sea que se llamen me deprimen no pienso ir si mi invitan…por supuesto-Lo ultimo lo dijo en un murmuro apenas audible.

-Como no te vamos a invitar Inukashi, pero la ceremonia será acorde a la cultura Mao, la gente de Nezumi como él lo quiere-Explico Sion a la chica, el no entendía en que se diferenciaba a la tradicional ya que nunca había visto uno.

Nezumi sonrió-Es en el bosque mientras canto mi canción de ofrenda a Elyurias se realiza la unión…-Cerro un momento los ojos y parpadeo medio mareado-Mientras hago eso Sion me dice sus votos y yo digo los mío tras acabar de cantar…-Su visión se le estaba nublando, volvió a parpadear, pero la oscuridad no se iba. Sentía que algo en su interior se esparcía en él y algo cálido en el pecho se le extendía a sus extremidades y por todo su tronco, se tambaleo y comenzó a caer, mientras caía oyó gritos, pero a los pocos segundo fue reemplazado por un silencio completo y la oscuridad total.

Sion, Karan e Inukashi vieron como el cuerpo de Nezumi comenzaba a desplomarse en medio de su explicación, el rostro se había tornado tan blanco que parecía casi trasparente, Sion lo atajo antes de que diera con el suelo, lo dio vuelta con cuidado y lo miro de cerca, el joven respiraba pesadamente, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados.

-¿Nezumi? Por favor no me asustes, abre los ojos…-Pidió moviéndolo levemente, pero Nezumi no abrió los ojos, su respiración bajo aun mas, Sion no entendía que pasaba, "Posiblemente no pudo mas, acaba de despertar y le permití salir, fui un estúpido, debí obligarlo a permanecer en cama" Pensó preocupado Sion-¡¿Nezumi?!...

-Voy a llamar a una ambulancia-Murmuro Karan apurándose a tomar el teléfono.

-No, yo puedo atender a Nezumi sin ayuda-Interrumpió antes de que su madre llamara al hospital. Puso a Nezumi en el suelo y le abrió la camisa para dejarlo respirar mejor, la respiración del joven comenzó a normalizarse-Estará bien, solo necesita descanso, fue mi culpa debí obligarlo a no salir, pero estaba tan emocionado por comprarme el anillo que lo deje pasar…

-Realmente eres un idiota-Mascullo Inukashi ayudándolo a levantar a Nezumi, lo acostaron en la cama de Karan y esperaron a que recobrara la consciencia, las horas pasaban y el joven no despertaba. Sion sentado al lado de su madre le enseñaba el anillo.

-Es precioso, pero debió costar una fortuna-Dijo preocupada viendo a Nezumi.

Sion bajo la vista-Nada se compara al amor que nos tenemos, él confía en que cuando despierte yo esté a su lado, por eso no me moveré de su lado, este anillo y el que él lleva representa la unión única que tenemos-Se acerco a la cama y se sentó al lado de Nezumi. Tras casi seis horas donde Inukashi ya se había marchado llevándose con ella a Sousei, Nezumi comenzó a dar señales de despertar, movió la cabeza y se llevo una mano al pecho, le dolía, era como si le estuvieran apretando con fuerzas-¿Nezumi?-El joven miro al lado derecho para encontrarse con los ojos rojos de Sion, este sonrió-¿Cómo te encuentras? Me diste un gran susto…

-Adolorido, siento mi pecho raro-Musito sin quitar sus manos de allí-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?-Pregunto sin incorporarse.

-Unas seis horas, pero al menos despertaste, pero déjame ver tu pecho para saber que tienes-Le retiro la mano y le abrió la camisa, había una pequeña mancha negra en el centro de su pecho, frunció el ceño cuando lo ayudo a bañar eso no estaba, la toco-¿Duele?-Nezumi negó suavemente, si no dolía tal vez era la marca que le dejo la medicina en el cuerpo del joven para atacar el veneno que había tenido en sus órganos-Te tomare el pulso-Le tomo la muñeca y le midió las pulsaciones, eran lentos pero no erráticos, no sabía que le había pasado a Nezumi pero al parecer ya había pasado-¿Puedes levantarte?-Pregunto preocupado por el joven.

Nezumi asintió, apoyándose en los codos se incorporo, parecía que había sido lo último que le había quedado de las medicinas que el doctor Keiyuku le había dado, Sion se sintió como un tonto, había salido con Nezumi sin percatarse como debía de la condición de su pareja, además debía de haber sido más firme y haberle pedido que se quedara en casa descansando luego de esos días de terror que había vivido cuando las medicinas hacían sufrir a Nezumi de una manera terrible.

-Sera mejor volver a casa, pero quiero que sapas Karan que soy bastante serio cuando Sion menciono el matrimonio, lo haremos dentro de una semana en el bosque norte, los estaremos esperando en la entrada-Dijo Nezumi en voz baja y que aun sonaba débil, mientras se ponía en pie, Sion lo sujeto por la cintura para asegurarse que no caería, pero esta vez las piernas de Nezumi estaban firmes-Estoy bien Sion, al parecer ese desmayo me libero de las ultimas toxinas que quedaban en mi cuerpo-Dijo sonriéndole-Aunque debo admitir que me dejo más cansado que antes-Sion sonrió. Karan se le acerco a Nezumi y lo abrazo, Sion se rio a lo bajo al notar que Nezumi estaba completamente sorprendido por la acción de su madre.

-Por favor cuídate Nezumi, que Sion casi le da un ataque cuando te vio colapsar-Dijo con tono de preocupación.

Nezumi sonrió-Ya todo está bien, no te preocupes-Y salió de la casa ayudado por Sion.

Tras ese accidente la salud de Nezumi mejoro notoriamente, la semana paso velozmente y el dia del matrimonio llego, Sion usaba un traje blanco no muy formal ya que Nezumi estaba usando un traje negro pero con unos símbolos raros que eran parte del ritual de su tribu, Karan, Rikiga, Inukashi con el bebe el doctor Keiyuku, los perros de ellas, las ratas de Nezumi se encontraban en la entrada del bosque, entrando Nezumi los llevo a un claro precioso, había un tronco cortado que era enorme, Nezumi se subió en él y comenzó a cantar, era la canción de Elyurias, al sonar la melodía, el viento comenzó a soplar y la figura de Elyurias/Safu surgió frente a ellos.

-Bien ahora podemos comenzar-Dijo Nezumi mirando a Elyurias/Safu, ella se les acerco y tomando sus manos poso una sobre la otra, quedando la mano de Sion bajo la de Nezumi-Por el poder de la naturaleza digan sus votos

Sion comenzó-Nezumi, cuando entraste por la ventana hace cinco años atrás jamás imagine que este dia llegaría a mis diecisiete años, pero cambiaste mi vida, me salvaste, viniste por mi sacrificando tu propia seguridad, me salvaste una y otra vez, me mostraste facetas mías que no conocía, me enseñaste a amar…a amarte, me diste parte de tu tiempo, sacrificaste tu vida por mí, casi mueres pero seguiste peleando, me has demostrado lo que soy, quien soy en realidad me enseñaste a ver quién era en el interior, me has enseñado eso y mucho mas, pero sobre todo me has enseñado a jamás sentirme solo, tu presencia es suficiente para llenar mi corazón, tu eres lo único que necesito para seguir viviendo a ti y a nadie más-Finalizo Sion completamente sonrojado, Nezumi lo quedo mirando inexpresivamente, luego tomo aire y sonrió.

-Sion, tu eres el milagro que me salvo esa noche donde nos conocimos, me enseñaste que aun en un mundo como este existen personas capaces de ayudar y tender la mano a un desconocido, me brindaste tu ayuda y me curaste, me abrigaste y me diste de comer, y me acogiste en tus brazos, luego nos encontramos de nuevo, me enseñaste a no estar solo, a poder confiar en alguien más, me ayudaste cuando me mordió el perro, me diste un beso que me dolió en el corazón, me cuidaste cuando más lo necesitaba y cuando más lo necesito, me has ayudado a seguir adelante a pesar de mi pasado oscuro, me has apoyado incondicionalmente aun cuando tu propia vida estaba en peligro, me cuidaste y velaste por mí, has permanecido a mi lado y siempre estas cuando creo que estoy solo, eres lo único que necesito para vivir, eres el único que me enseño que debía vivir por alguien más que no sea yo, por eso mismo quiero estar contigo hasta el fin de nuestros días, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar en otra vida-Murmuro Nezumi mirando a los ojos de Sion sin pestañear.

Elyurias/Safu soltó sus manos-Por esos votos los uno en el sagrado vinculo del matrimonio, nunca olviden sus palabras de compromiso mutuo y vivan felices de ahora en adelante-Se desintegro en un montón de luces que cubrieron a ambos chicos, Nezumi levanto su rostro al cielo y comenzó a cantar la canción de Elyurias.

Kaze wa tamashii wo sarai  
Hito wa kokoro wo ubau  
Daichi yo ame kaze yo  
Ten yo hikari yo

Koko ni subete wo todomete  
Koko ni subete wo todome  
Koko de ikite

Tamashii yo kokoro yo  
Ai yo omoi yo  
Koko ni kaeri  
Koko ni todomatte

Kaze wa tamashii wo sarai  
Hito wa kokoro wo ubau  
Sore demo koko ni todomari  
Utai tsuzukeru

Douka watashi no uta wo todokete  
Douka watashi no uta wo uketotte

Nezumi dejo de cantar, así como el viento de soplar, miro a Sion y tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos lo beso cálidamente-Con esto sellamos nuestro matrimonio hasta el fin de nuestras vidas-Dijo cuando separo sus labios de los del chico-Te amo Sion…

-Yo también te amo Nezumi-Sion sonrió con tanta alegría que Nezumi no pudo dejar de abrazarlo. Sion estaba tan contento que en su corazón no entraba tanto amor hacia ese joven que robo su corazón cuando tenía doce años y que lo seguía haciendo cinco años después. Nezumi miro al cielo desde el hombro de Sion, ahora jamás estaría solo de nuevo y nada ni nadie lo separaría de Sion jamás.

Fin

**Hasta aquí llega esta historia, ojala les haya gustado el final. Gracias a quienes siguieron este proceso de Nezumi y Sion quienes la pasaron bastante mal en momentos. Ojala les guste la otra historia que estoy preparando que es de un universo paralelo, pero manteniendo ciertas cosas de los chicos. Gracias a ****Nonimi, a Guest del dia 6 de Noviembre, a Minashiro Zakury por seguirme y dejarme Reviews siempre y a todos los que leyeron esta historia hasta el final. **


End file.
